An Unresolved Past
by fanfiction-fan2012
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Life is never what you expect it to be' . We are now 5 years further and the past has not been resolved. It still haunts them and there is one who wishes to drive them apart. Can their devotion and determination allow them to survive and finally conquer their hidden enemy? WARNING – this is not for the faint of heart; it is dark and has sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unresolved Past**

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**Chapter 1 – Back to Alaska**

Bella and Caius were on their way to see the Denali and Olympic covens by courtesy of a Volturi aircraft. Caius was sitting in the pilot's seat next to her, handling the plane and watching his face she allowed her mind to wander; allotting her body some "downtime".

Time last five years had been incredibly blissful for both Caius and Bella; in that time their love was not only intact but stronger than ever.

At Bella's request Caius monitored her loved ones, using his spies to watch over them.

The few family and friends, unaware of the Volturi's presence were allowed to live normal lives and yet Bella was able to help them when needed.

At first Caius had protested, frightened that such a concession would sacrifice her position in the coven. Bella however insisted, explaining how crucial these people had been to her survival as a human. It took a while but after many discussions she was able to convince him.

Her father had difficulty accepting her death but gradually began a life with Sue Clearwater and he seemed to have adjusted. Her mother however had died in a plane crash a few years after Isabella's _'death'_ together with her husband.

Bella thought of her first weeks together with Caius and now regarded that period from a different perspective.

All Voltari had been born centuries ago, when violence and sexual dominance was a prominent thing. All that time their leaders Aro, Marcus and her mate Caius had been on this earth wielding their power over vampire and human alike. They were extremely cleaver, power hungry and had developed their thoughts to fit their needs; cruelty, deception and intrigues being a very large part of their lives; as they still are. It was impossible for them to feel sympathy for humans; from the Volturi point of view their only useful purpose was as sustenance.

Bella smiled when she thought of how the love between her and Caius had flourished. Who would believe that it was possible considering how their relationship had begun?

Shortly after her ordeal in Alaska Bella had come back to live with the Voltari. She began learn different languages; the last few years her Italian and French had become fluent.

Feeling the fruits of triumphant Bella asked Demitri to teach her Russian. At first Caius was against it as he still had difficulty accepting the fact that Dimitri hadn't been able to find Bella when she had been kidnapped. However having Isabella close by all these years, Caius's anger mellowed out and he finally succumbed to her constant pleas. Half the reason being; he knew she would do it anyway.

Beside her linguistic training she devoted a lot of her time learning music. As human Isabella had no feeling for music or dance but as vampire she was able to learn quickly. She did her best to learn the notes and once she had learned the basics she began to discover the various instruments. Her favorite was the piano; she of course had been inspired by Edward's playing. When she had first been at the Cullens she was awestruck by his talent and although she knew it would take a lot of practice to ever get a fraction of his talent; she had time and patience enough to work on it.

This time every year they would leave the Volturi coven. Caius insisted they visit the many significant art museums of the world and Bella took enormous pleasure in the lessons given by him. Every year they would visit a different country and as they walked among the various treasures Caius would tell her the history of the pieces on exhibit. He would tell fascinating stories of the artists and their lives at the time the piece had been made. He would also explain to her the different techniques used to create the beautiful pieces but always in a low tone that only Bella could hear. It took hours to listen and process the information; something a human would not be able to accomplish. As vampire, Bella realized she had much more patience and concentration than when she was a human. Her mind was like a sponge; the more she knew the more fascinated she became.

Their educational trips would always be completed with a visit the Olympic and Denali covens. It began a year after her abduction; Caius had insisted that Bella abandon the safety of the Volturi coven and in doing so overcome the fears that taunted her. As the fear gradually decreased with each visit it became a yearly affair allowing them both a short vacation from the Volturi court.

Aro was never happy when they left and always tried to convince them to stay but Caius would not accept any interference and was often backed by Marcus who has also become very fond of Bella. This year Aro had made it especially difficult for them to leave but Caius would not be thwarted in his plans.

Thanks to Caius, Bella was often able to elude her duties as guard to the Volturi; Caius always insisted her first priority was being his mate. This angered Aro but made Bella happy; she had taken lessons from Alec up to a couple of months ago. All the time she had enjoyed discovering her exceptional powers but the last year Alec was becoming very adamant that she spend more time honing her talents; no doubt under Aro's insistence. Consequently what had begun as a friendly game for Isabella was becoming very serious, making the relationship between her and Alec uncomfortably close. Once she told Caius he stopped their lessons saying it was of no further use; again something that infuriated Aro. Caius always hated the twins and seeing the attachment that Alec had developed towards Bella urged him to make his decision.

Isabella recollection was soon brought to a halt when she felt a hand softly brush her thigh. She looked to her right and saw the loving eyes of Caius were watching her.

He put on the automatic pilot saying "My love, it's time you learn how to handle the Volturi plane" then standing up he patted his chair in an uncompromising gesture for her to move to the pilot's seat.

"But I'm not ready yet" Isabella complained

"Neither was I when I first started but time has taught me that we never are. Suddenly fate can put you in a difficult situation and it is important that you know how to handle it". His mind briefly flashed back in the past at a time when he was searching for his mate.

While saying this he extended his hands and she took them; he helped her up and kissed her slowly while manoeuvring her into the pilot's seat. He began telling her about the instruments and their various purposes. Pointing to the wheel he explained "This is the yoke and it is alternatively known as a control column . It is used to control the attitude of the plane, usually in both pitch and roll. Rotating the wheel controls the small flaps on the trailing edge of each wing called ailerons and these are used to pitch the craft to a left or right roll changing the heading of the aircraft. Pushing the wheel forward or towards yourself control the direction of the nose which allows the aircraft to ascend or descend.

He smiled and she felt his breath in her ear as he spoke "You have been watching me every time we flew so you have seen how it works. Now hold on to the yoke and I will switch off the auto pilot"

"Really Caius, I'm not ready!" Bella said as her eyes scanned the overwhelming amount of buttons and dials in front of her.

"You have more potential than you give yourself credit for. Now take a hold of it my love; I will be behind you". He then bent over and positioned her hands around the yoke allowing her to accustom herself to the object. Then he gradually and lightly moved the yoke telling her the consequences of every move.

Once he felt her confidence grow he sat in the co-pilot's chair and switched the automatic pilot off explaining "Don't make any sudden movements just allow yourself to get the feel of the plane using the subtle movements I just showed you. I will take care of the instruments and gradually teach you each of them, one at a time. You'll see within the year you will know how to do it all on your own".

Isabella was somewhat nervous but after about twenty minutes she started to smile saying "It's great, I seem to be getting the hang of it"

Caius looked at his mate and the pride was written in his eyes.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Dimitri entered the cabin. Seeing Isabella behind the yoke he smiled saying "So mistress have you decided to turn your talents to flying?"

Looking up at Dimitri Isabella began to laugh "Yes Dimitri, Caius had persuaded me that I should learn and I must say he has had a lot of patience with me"

"Nonsense, you did very well; even better than I had expected." Caius said as he turned on the automatic pilot.

"Now that you're here Dimitri maybe you can take over the plane. My dear will you accompany me next door? We still have a couple of hours before we arrive". Caius got out the co-pilot's chair and circling Isabella extended his hand as he looked down towards her.

She laughed and instead of taking his hand she stood up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek she said "Thanks for the lesson and the extra push; sometimes I need it".

Caius would normally ever allow such a show of weakness but considering only Dimitri was present to witness this; he allowed himself the pleasure of enjoying her compliment. He held her close to him. Nuzzling her neck, he inhaled her exotic fragrance and wrapping his arm around her he led her out of the cabin leaving Dimitri behind.

The made themselves comfortable on the sofa enjoying each other's company. When Caius looked at Isabella and saw the distant look in her eyes he frowned inquiring "Isabella my love, how are you? Did you like our trip to Venice?"

"It was fantastic and with all the knowledge you have of the arts and the history of the pieces; you made it all riveting. No, I feel great and am looking forward to seeing my friends again. Thanks to you, my fear of leaving the Volturi folds is almost gone."

It's good for you to build up your confidence.

Most of my confidence comes from my relationship with you Caius; if it weren't for you I would never have left Italy.

So your still happy?

Ecstatic! I couldn't imagine my life without you.

Caius then switched over to Italian knowing its effect on Bella. She didn't know why but quickly detected that her hormonal switch was activated when she heard him speak it. Caius had quickly discovered this and used it to his advantage.

Caius was always in for sex; neither of them ever seemed to tire of it. So just as he had used feeding to get her sexual appetite going; he also used the her reaction to the Italian language to achieve his goal.

He loved to tease and as they discussed their trip his hands were on hers . Whilst his thumb stroked her hand she felt a burning desire begin to build in her core and leaned over to kiss him.

He teasingly moved away saying "My impetuous Isabella, can't you wait until we arrive?"

An amused crimson eye captured his as she playfully swatted him "No! It's all your fault and you know it"

He feigned innocence as he huffed "In what way?"

"Oh shut up" Bella said and hearing him snicker she subsequently straddled his lap , leaning forward to press her silky lips against his. The heat between them was liquid as his hands held her head in position taking what she had to give and demanding more.

Felix tactfully retreated to join Dimitri in the pilot's cabin. Hearing the door close behind him Caius released her mouth then leaning forward he nuzzled Bella's bare neck.

She arched her head back giving him full access as his lips moved over the sensitive flesh, nipping gently at the graceful curve of her collar bone until he reached the neckline of her top. His inquisitive fingers slowly progressed south softly traveling along the line of her neck and lingering at the hollow spot.

Then he moved his head back surveying her eyes as his fingers gradually moved along the neckline of her top, entwining his slender fingers into the material to ensure his grip. He snickered and pulled; what followed was the stark sound of tearing fabric. Caius subsequently discarded what was left of the garment and giving her a wicked smile he said "Let's get you comfortable my love after all your treasures have been confined for much too long; it's time they came out to play".

Having said that hands embraced her rounded breasts as his tong made an excruciating slow trail around her nipple. Gently drawing the nipple into his mouth he alternately nibbled and licked the delicate nub barely disguising his desire.

A moan of pleasure emitted from Bella's throat and Caius snickered "My little vixen likes to play doesn't she?"

Bella began to whimper as his fingers gained entrance to her panties skillfully stroking her already weeping entrance. It was just a matter of moments before Bella began to writhe under his ministration engrossed by her cravings.

"Good girl" he said. Bella regarded her mate through the dreamy slits of her eyes and realized that his eyes were no longer crimson but a dark burgundy. Without forewarning he brutally flipped her over so that he was on top and asked "do you accept my authority and domination as your mate?".

Bella gradually saw his monster appear awakening her own and causing her to bite back a groan. Caius had cornered her within his arms; a soft growl emitting from back of his throat, exposing his delight in their game.

He entwined his fingers in her hair and forced her to look at him as he repeated his question; then slightly nodding her head she acknowledged his words. Picking her up he said "That's better; now close your eyes" she quickly obeyed and he carried her body to an alcove, pinning it against the wall.

While standing in the alcove Bella closed her eyes and heard him swiftly remove his clothing then lifting her skirt he ripped the saturated black panties she wore. He grabbed her waist and ordered her to hold on to the rod above her head. Bella knew this game and did as she was told; he then pulled her body towards him and before Bella knew it she was fiercely penetrated. The sensations of heated pain and wicked pleasure were strong but his lips possessed hers sealing them with a conquering kiss.

Bella held on to the rod as Caius adjusted her body to get maximum depth he subsequently thrust forward and between the thrusts he snarled his satisfaction. Each breath became a gasp of pleasure as the speed of their synchronised movements intensified. Deeper and deeper, compelling yet cautious, always demanding and unrelenting.

This was their game and they played it to perfection; Bella knew she couldn't hold out much longer but Caius, hearing the animalistic frenzy in her moans quickly withdrew. Bella produced a cry of frustration as response and threw her head back hissing her disapproval. Caius disregarded her reaction grabbing her wrists and pulling her body down towards his, turning her so that he faced her back and then held her tight thwarting any attempt to break away.

She struggled but Caius was insistent, forcing her to her knees; until all fight had abandoned her. When he procured her compliance he entwined his long slender fingers into her dark locks further restraining her and the compelling her to look at their reflection.

She watched as he closed the distance between them the felt a soft brush of his hair as his voice caressed her ear "I'm not finished with you my lovely mate; I have just begun".

Mesmerized by their reflection he emitted a fierce growl of approval as his tong leisurely licked her neck. Wrapping his arm around her waist Caius 's hand moved gradually, his fingertips delicately tracing the route of her spine, causing Bella's body to tremble. A wicked bliss built up in his groin as his body was engrossed by his sexual desires. He snickered as he drove her legs apart then gradually penetrated her resulting in a moan as she implored him to speed up.

Caius laughed softly, taunting her as he leisurely thrust back and forth watching her breasts do their prolific dance for him in the mirror and forced then her head down in servitude. Bella reluctantly obeyed allowing him to dominate her once more although it was difficult; frustrated by her body's needs and not being able to quench them. Viciously biting her neck Caius sipped the intoxicating fluid that was her life's essence; and his eyes closed in rapture as he savored the taste.

Removing his fangs his tong leisurely licked his dark red lips as he relished the last drops of blood. "God your beautiful" Caius hoarsely whispered, finding it hard to form coherent words as waves of pleasure washed over him with each movement. He then moaned and turning her on her side his raised her leg and began to build up a rhythm, slowly at first, pushing in then pulling out, his hands seizing Bella's waist and holding her in position.

Bella felt like she was being torn apart as his thrusts increased in frequency and depth. Their existence revolved solely around their animalistic pleasure caused by the passion and lust. The air was filled with soft moans of pleasure. Bella was on the end of her wits and begged Caius for release. Caius finally complied savagely sinking his fangs into her breast; the combination of pain and pleasure causing her to climax.

Her muscles suddenly contracted pulling him over the edge and causing his fangs to relinquish their hold as Caius roared his release, his essence ejaculating deep into Bella's receiving body.

After a few moments Caius's bloody mouth came back to Bella's breast to leisurely lick her wound; until all traces of blood were gone then contented he licked the last drops from his lips and nuzzled up against her. They laid still slowly allowing the wave of ecstasy to pass as it burned down to a comfortable warmth leaving both gratified.

Caius heaved a sigh and pulled her towards him in an possessive embrace as he whispered "Isabella my love, you're like a lustful bitch in heat"

"Before I met you I had no experience in sexual matters" Bella said a seductive smile tainting her soft lips.

"It seems I have taught you well; you are an extremely skilled and could match any courtesan". Caius joked.

She giggled and playfully pushed his chest with her hand "I permit you you're pleasures; that's all"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**Chapter 2 – Visiting old friends **

With the arrival of their jet Bella's had difficulty curbing her patience. As soon as they had landed she quickly joined Felix who was busy opening the latch. Caius smiled seeing her enthusiasm, which was something he had always loved about his mate; she was so full of life! For a vampire as old as he was he had forgotten those emotions. As soon as the latch was opened she rushed out to see her friends.

Esme and Alexia were the first she laid her eyes on and she literally flew into their arms exclaiming "I missed you so much!"

Isabella was always grateful for the love Edward had found at Alexia's side. It was different than theirs had been; for Edward it had been the scent of Isabella's blood and the inability of him to read her mind that had been his instantaneous attraction towards her.

The relationship between Alexia and Edward had taken more time; partly because Edward was still infatuated by Bella, making him emotionally blind. Once he was no longer subdued by his past attachment to her, a relationship between Alexia and Edward gradually grew.

Alexia's mind was accessible; he couldn't block it out which he sometimes found difficult. The one big advantage for Alexia was that he could see behind the impenetrable mask and see the vulnerable and loving person she always tried to hide from others.

Her gift or as Alexia would say 'her curse', was that she is able to perceive emotional information by means of trances which are very real for her. In these trances she would suddenly be transported to a situation that had taken place in the past; none of them pleasant. Edward was not only able to read her thoughts but also enter her trances and calm her down and with his help she is able to get out before the fear made her catatonic as it had done in her childhood. They were now devoted to one another.

"Only them?" Edward and Carlisle simultaneously inquired and Isabella's eyes quickly followed their voices.

Quickly turning to see the Cullen men Isabella answered "No, all of you of course!"

She began to walk towards them when Emmett surprised her by grabbing her from behind giving her a typically Emmett bear hug and saying "Hey Swan did you come back to see how the humble vamps live?"

Isabella laughed turning her head from side to side in an effort to see him then she snickered "Why don't you come to the Volturi and see how we live? It might actually humble _you_."

Once Emmett let go she embraced him and he mockingly chuckled "Hey have a bit of sympathy; you're crushing me!"

"Don't be such a baby" she countered smacking him on his shoulder which set off a new salvo of laughter.

Isabella blatantly ignored him trudging through the snow on her way to Edward and his father then putting her arms around Carlisle she brushed her lips against his cheek. Next she went to Edward and gave him a hug saying "How has life been treating you Edward; it must sometimes be straining to have Emmett as a brother?" Edward grinned shaking his head in agreement.

Anticipating that Emmett would retaliate, Bella ducked; narrowly dodging the snowball he sent her way. Laughing, she ran back to Esme who promptly held her hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. While they walked arm in arm Bella scanned the small group and realized not all the Cullens were present and asked "Hey, where are Alice, Jazz and Rose; I thought they'd be here too?"

Esme quickly explained "Rose is inside; she is still a little hesitant to be one of the first to great you. As for Alice and Jazz, their coming tomorrow; they were held up by the weather. Now let's get inside; I have another couple that are anxious to see you both."

The small group climbed the stairs leading to the Cullen homestead Caius had reclaimed his mate and wrapped his arm around her waist in a possessive fashion. Esme was on her other side endlessly chattering of the different developments that her family had undergone. Entering their home the men took their coats as Bella and Esme walked towards the living room to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace. Bella had just turned the corner when she saw Athenodora and Riley sitting on the couch across from the hearth and quickly walked over to hug her "Athenodora, you and Riley are here too! You can't imagine how much I miss your company: the coven hasn't been the same since you and Riley left; especially after Sulpicia's demise".

Athenodora smiled towards Caius who had just entered the room as she hugged Isabella "I know, I feel the same; after all you're like a daughter to me but it was too dangerous for me to stay in Aro's company".

"What I don't understand is; why Aro is not so affected by his loss as Marcus was when he lost Didyme"

"Has Caius never told you? The bond between Aro and Sulpicia was different than the bond between Marcus and Didyme".

Before either could continue this conversation she was distracted at seeing Rose into the room.

Athenodora in the meanwhile welcomed Caius, as Rose quietly sat next to Emmett who had instantly monopolized a large part of the sofa when he came in the room. Rose and Isabella had finally made their peace over the past few years.

Emmett had relinquished a part of the sofa wrapping his arm around Rose. She snuggled into his welcoming arms as she asked "How are you Bella?"

Isabella absentmindedly found an vacant spot on the couch across from them and looking over replied "Actually not bad at all, I'm finally getting used to the Volturi lifestyle and now that I have completed my training with Alec I can finally enjoy life as a Volturi queen".

Edward gave her and then Caius a sceptical glans and with a cynical chuckle he asked "and, how did Aro react? I doubt he was pleased with that!"

"Well…to tell you the truth he doesn't really know". She timidly while looking at Caius.

Hearing this, Edward questioningly raised his eyebrows allowing her to explain herself.

You see, thanks to Caius's insistence I has allowed a recess and if Caius has any say to things that recess will last longer than Aro thinks" she giggled while leaning towards Caius.

Caius wrapped his arms around Isabella and kissed her cheek saying "I just believe that your duties should never overshadow our bond and thankfully Marcus supports me on that".

As they gathered Isabella and Caius heard the last news concerning Isabella's father and the Quileute tribe. Her father still had difficulty accepting Isabella's death always thinking it was all very peculiar. It didn't help when he saw a picture of her in Italy. It seemed like an innocent thing at the time and there were no problems; until it had been published in a travel magazine that he had inadvertently seen. Ever since then Jacob had been talking him out of going to Italy; and up till now it worked.

"Bella, are you listening?"

"Of course I have…..well maybe I missed the last few words, my mind drifted a bit".

"Well we were just saying your father keeps badgering Sue about going to Italy and he is planning to do it this summer". Carlisle informed while looking from Caius to her.

"He can't! If the Volturi find my father snooping around they'll kill him!"

"I know but he must be warned, one way or another! He's been determined to go there ever since he spotted that daft picture". Edward explained as he folded arms around Alexia's waist drawing her back towards his chest.

"The only way to stop him is to go to Forks but I just haven't built up the courage. It's bad enough that he thinks I died but if I should suddenly appear and in my present state" she said as her hand motioned towards her body "Well…..let's face it; it can't be good for his health!"

Caius laid a hand on Bella's thigh trying to calm her down as he eyes fixed on Edward "The picture was unfortunate; since then he has become unpredictable, we both knew that!"

Then turning his head toward his mate he added "However we must visit him before we go back to Italy".

Caius had been accepted by the Olympic and Denali covens, although with caution as everyone was aware of his violent history. In the years that Bella and Caius had been together he had learned to be open-minded to them and friendly. It was his character to stay the aggressor but he always treated the Cullens and Denali's with respect in order to please his mate. The last few years the relationship between Caius and the two covens had become comfortable; much to the relief of Bella.

Edward contemplated the situation and remarked as he leaned his chin on Alexia's shoulder "Maybe Jake can help you get in touch without upsetting him too much"

"Upsetting ? Don't you think that word is a little lightweight? I'm more afraid of terrifying him!" Bella complained.

"And yet my dear" Caius said as his mind considered the remark "it's not a bad idea to let Jake break it to your father before we go to see him".

"How are Jake and Sienna anyway?" Isabella probed trying to elude the discussion for a little longer.

Now it was Carlisle who answered as he took the warm glass of blood out of Esme's hand "As you both probably remember; when we left Forks another, less peaceful coven settled in that region and caused so much mayhem that the Quileute tribe were compelled to confront them. It was either that, or wait for the Vampire justice which, most certainly would brought the tribe under the scrutiny of the Volturi. However mere confrontation didn't help; instead they were forced into battle".

Isabella remembered the situation; how could she forget! She was extremely grateful that the Cullens had felt honour bound to help them. In the process they had become good friends; the Olympic coven vampires and the Quileute wolf shifters. Knowing the background of both parties it was deemed impossible and yet they it was true.

After the battle the Cullens had informed Isabella of their alliance with the Quileute tribe knowing how important the tribe was to her and also knowing that Aro could not read her thoughts. The information never reached the Volturi and she never told it to Caius; although they shared everything, this was one little titbit she kept to herself.

"Well" Edward continued as he swept Alexia's hair to the side "Sam Uley died in that battle giving Jacob no choice but to take command and now that he realizes he will have to leave the tribe in a few more years they want to elect him as their honourable leader".

Bella was stunned by the news and waved her hand to halt his words "Hey, wait a minute! Back up a bit; what do you mean? Why would he leave?"

"Haven't you noticed Swan girl" Emmett teased, immediately causing Caius to snarl his disapproval. Emmett understood that Caius found his pet name for Bella demeaning but sometimes he let it slip. Looking towards Caius he nodded his head as apology and then continued. "Neither he or Sienna have gotten any older? They often faze to protect the tribe from vampires and that prevents them from aging. They can't stay at La Push for the same reason we can't stay in Forks; people will see they don't age".

"But, where will he go?" she asked looking from one to the other concern clouding her eyes as she grasped how difficult it would be for the couple to leave their roots.

"That's where we came in; we have different homes all over the world and he can use any of them. We have been having difficulty convincing him but I think you can help with that. He and his wife are planning to visit the day after tomorrow. They will be staying in the town Healy; close by".

Isabella often met Jacob and Sienna and still remembered how gratified she had been when she finally saw Jacob happy. His wife was beautiful and had touch of the exotic; her parents were relatives of the Quileute tribe but somewhere in their blood line there must have an exotic mixture of Filipina, Malaysian, or Indonesian.

Sienna had dark brown almond shaped eyes and a beautiful flawless oval face with full lips. She had the same beautiful, silky and russet-tinted skin as Jake; something Isabella had always envied as a human. She was slender and about the same length as Jake but also well-toned as she often phased to join her mate while he guarded the forests of Forks.

It was difficult to believe a human of Sienna's beauty was also unbelievably nice; the only hitch in their relationship was the fact that she couldn't bear children. Because her body phased she had to bear the same cross as Leah Clearwater, the female Quileute wolf. They were both young and beautiful but also barren and they couldn't go to a doctor for help because their genetic makeup would expose their tribe.

Isabella had heard that Leah had met someone in Hawaii while visiting one of Jake's sisters. After a long engagement she finally married leaving the tribe for good. That was about four years ago and everyone was happy for her, remembering how difficult her life had been while in the tribe.

Being lost in her thoughts Bella suddenly realized that the conversation had taken yet another wending when she heard Carlisle say "The Denali coven thinks they have found Nikolai´s accomplice and we are going down there tomorrow to see him".

Emmett then smirked as he added "He doesn´t know that yet and when we go there, Edward will be with us. He will be able to tell if they have the right person".

Caius leaned forward; his eyes blazing with the possibility of vengeance close at hand "Let´s go out tonight I want to solve this as soon as possible; I want to know who was behind it"

Bella's felt an ominous chill slither up her spine, then inadvertently leaning her body closer to Caius she asked "We just arrived, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

While she spoke Carlisle's phone began to ring and by the expression on his face all of the vampires present saw that something was wrong. "Try to stall him" he said while looking up towards the group.

Then looking towards his watch he said "we can make it there in about an hour".

Carlisle quickly told them that the person he had been talking about had decided to leave early so without further discussion the men got ready to leave.

When Caius stood to join them Isabella seized his hand and looking towards her he saw the concern radiate from the depths of her crimson eyes as she uttered "Please don't go; I don't trust it"

Caius was touched by the concern which marked her expression then placing his hands on both cheeks he gave her a loving smile as he explained "Don't you see my love, I have to! Otherwise you will never get over what happened and neither will I".

Isabella started to protest but Caius put a finger to her lips saying "Don't worry my love; I will be back before you know it!"

Looking towards his former wife he asked "Athenodora, please keep Isabella company while I am gone" When she nodded Caius turned to face Bella and suddenly his lips were sealed against hers, searing her very soul with its burning heat. Then turning, he followed the others leaving her breathless and speechless.

When Caius was gone Athenodora quickly moved over to put her arm around Bella as the other women watched. She was happy to see her former mate so enthralled by his new one; Marcus had been right all along and seeing their goodbye kiss only confirmed it.

Athenodora put her index finger under Bella's chin and smiled as she said "In all our time together I have never Caius so happy". Then scrutinizing Bella's face she noted the apprehension on her face and asked "What is wrong my love?"

Isabella whispered, her voice strained as she tried to explain "I don't know why but…I'm afraid"

Athenodora smiled saying "Nonsense; the past is only a bad memory."

Bella shook her head saying "No, you don't understand! It's not the past that I'm worried about; as you say it is only a bad memory. No I'm afraid for Caius; I have a bad feeling about this! "

Athenodora laughed at this trying to brush Bella's fear away with a flick of her hand as she replied "Caius is more than capable of taking care of himself. So there is no reason for you to worry"

"I guess your right" Isabella said and then looking at Athenodora's face she added "I really miss you're company and advice"

"I'm sorry but I had to leave; Aro kept insisting I visit him and knowing that he only had to touch me to realize I had been plotting against him, made my stay at Volturi impossible. Those creepy twins were constantly watching me so I am convinced it would only have been a question of time before their request to interrogate me would overrule Caius's protection".

Isabella remembered Athenodora's theory concerning Didyme's demise and had difficulty controlling her fear for she felt that it had a definite ring of truth to it. The only reason she had escaped Aro's control was the fact that Caius would not allow it.

Athenodora and Riley had been staying with the Denali coven for the last two years and in that time she had often spoken with Eleazar over his time with the Volturi coven. Her mind began to ponder the discussions she had with him. He told her that while he was with the coven he had helped Aro in his desire to maintain order; namely by using his ability to see potential gifts in a humans or vampires.

Aro would send Eleazar all around the world looking for humans or vampires with potentially useful talents. It was his job to detect them and then pass that knowledge on to Aro who, in turn would change the humans and analyse the vampires. If the gifted vampires were part of a coven, the coven would be tested for their loyalty to the Volturi. Aro's reasoning being that if the wrong people had control over these persons; they were a potential danger for the balance and safety of the vampire world. If the coven was found wanting he would destroy it and convince the gifted vampire to join the Volturi ranks. What followed was the destruction of many covens which gave Eleazar reason to believe that justice was '_not the only thing'_ that was being served.

These thoughts had taken only seconds to work themselves out in Athenodora's mind but seeing Isabella's reaction to her hesitation she quickly smiled "As I said, don't worry, Caius is three thousand years old and has been through many vicious battles. A discussion with a traitor will be one of the easiest things he has had to do in his immortal life".

"You're right, I guess it's just my nerves; Alec is always telling me not to be so tense".

In answer to this Athenodora subsequently grasped Bella's hand and looking into her eyes as she asked "You **are** careful when you're around Alec?"

"Of course" Bella replied chuckling at Athenodora's intense gaze "Up to now he has only ever been a friend to me and helped me develop my skills". Then looking at the disbelief in Athenodora's eyes she shrugged and added "I don't know what you have against him although, I understand your apprehension towards Jane. Now she…...gives me the creeps!"

She looked into Bella's eyes and warned "Just be careful with that one. While I was living with the Volturi, I frequently witnessed him observing you from a distance; he regards you with the intensity of a lover rather than a friend".

Isabella looked at her in disbelief saying "It's true that Alec was very adamant that we spend more time together to hone my talents but I have no doubt it has more to do with Aro than with Alec. In all our years of training he has never done anything compromising!"

He wouldn't Athenodora thought, not as long as Caius is at your side but not wanting to agitate Isabella more than she already was she only said "Maybe not, but I still don't trust him".


	3. Chapter 3

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**Chapter 3 – A white wilderness; a dark past **

While running at top speed towards the Denali coven Carlisle's phone began to ring; the wind rushing past his ears all but swallowed the sound. Emmett who was close behind however did hear and pointed towards Carlisle's pocket while passing him.

Carlisle looked perplexed so mimicking the gesture of a person talking into a phone Carlisle finally understood and stopped to answer, while Emmett motioned the others to a halt.

After a moment he folded his phone saying "They couldn't get him to stay; it's like he knew something was going on. He was travelling south; then all of a sudden he veered off and although they tried to follow; it was impossible. They lost him in the area of the observation tower at Blair Lake. So they called in the hope that we could head them off".

Fearing they would lose their prey Caius instructed the others "we'll have to split up if we hope to have any chance of finding him. Considering he was heading south we will go that direction and gradually spread out. It might also be handy if the Volturi pair up with the Cullen clan; after all, they know this area better that we do". Having said this they quickly divided themselves into groups of two and headed south.

The night was long and the snow began to pelt down as they progressed forward. Emmett had paired up with Caius and both were scouring the countryside with their vampire vision while attempting to keep within each other's eyesight as they moved ahead. It took hours but thankfully the stamina and speed of the vampires were immeasurable allowing them to keep up the pace.

The storm had become colossal it was like running against a wall of snow obstructing any possible chance of finding someone. Caius automatically looked to his right in search of Emmett but he had vanished; swallowed by the snowstorm.

He had a choice; either go back or press on without his backup. He was not one to give up but realized that the disorientation caused by the storm would not allow him to find anyone, let alone the fiend he was searching for. He decided to ride out the storm and soon found a small area of shelter.

He put his hands in his coat pocket searching for his cell-phone when he caught a glimpse of a hooded figure pressing forward through the storm. He didn't recognise the clothing and flattened himself against the tree watching the figure as it was about to pass. He sniffed the air hoping this was a human but instead of blood he instantly recognized the sweet smell of the frangipani flower; the smell that would always send Isabella into a fit of fear.

"You! Stop!" Caius commanded but the moment he spoke the hooded figure fled.

Caius was able to trail the figure through the storm; it was undoubtedly a vampire and most probably the villain that they had been chasing. Not believing his luck he closed in, his opponent had reached the end of his tether; for he was now at the edge of an ice cliff. Having nowhere to run his adversary turned to confront him and although Caius desperately tried to look at the culprit's face it was impossible; it was hidden under the hood of his cloak.

Frustrated by the situation Caius roared "Show yourself to me! I wish to see my opponent before I kill him".

His adversary slowly lifted his head, looking at him with an impassive expression; then, ever so slowly he began to smile saying "So king Caius; who has who?"

"Dragus….. But how?" Caius asked totally perplexed at seeing the Romanian

"Yes" he sarcastically chuckled "you thought you had killed me at the battle but I survived, no thanks to either Stefan or Vladimir; the fools".

Seeing his long lost adversary from the Decian coven, his first impulse was to cut him down but curiosity stayed his hand. No one had knowledge of his existence; even Demetri had never picked up his trail so why had he exposed himself? What was going on? He found it essential to know more about his motives before he slayed this vampire.

Caius held him at the point of his sword and while observing him Dragus swiftly ducked and began to circle forcing Caius to do the same. They kept their eyes on one another; both ready to attack and when Caius had his back to the edge of the precipice he saw another dark figure slowly advancing towards them. Caius felt like he was observing an apparition as the ominous form slowly walked advanced out of the depths of the desolate white blizzard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light ringing sound of Isabella's mobile was like an alarm and she was visibly shaken by the sound. Seeing this Athenodora finally understood the extent of Bella's tension.

Flipping the telephone open Bella saw the anxious expression on Alice's face as she asked "Where is Caius? I need to speak with him".

"He's not here at the moment; he is on his way to the Denali coven. I'll tell him to call you back; is that o.k.?" Bella asked becoming uneasy.

"No! I need to talk to him right now!" Alice swiftly said as her head turned nervously to look at something or someone just outside of Bella's view.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked trying to get her to explain.

"You have to get a hold of him. Tell him…..…" But before Alice was able to finish her sentence the line was broken.

"I have to call Caius" Bella said while she pushed in his number. She was on full alert and kept mumbling to herself "Pick up…..pick up". It kept ringing but no Caius so she glanced at the number and confirming it was his she placed it against her ear for a second time and waited.

Athenodora watched as Bella's suddenly lifted her eyes and turned towards the door. As if in trance, Bella left the room her eyes glazed over with fear; Athenodora froze, infected by Bella's fear she anxiously followed her friend as to the living room.

The others were still in the room talking softly to one another when Esme caught sight of Bella. Looking at the woman who had almost become her daughter-in-law she realized something was wrong and when the others saw her expression the conversation died. All eyes followed Esme's and watched the scene unravel in front of them; a clearly terrified Bella steadily walking towards the couch with an equally fearful Athenodora following. Bella picked up Caius's vest and subsequently reaching into it and took out a cell-phone.

Both were stunned, Bella's face a mask of desperation as she whispered "My god, no" Esme quickly came into the room, her eyes fixed on Bella; turning towards Athenodora asking "What's going on?"

Before Athenodora could say a word Bella whispered; her hollow voice strained by fear "Something's wrong; terribly wrong. I just had a call from Alice and she wanted to speak with Caius but she wouldn´t say why. Then all of a sudden the line was broken" Bella explained.

"That can´t be; those things are connected by satellite" Esme said while she walked to pick up her purse.

"That´s what I mean" Isabella said as she grabbed her phone to call Carlisle. It rang a few times but he didn´t pick up.

They all felt a light tremor as they spoke and knowing this was a frequent event in this area of Alaska they just continued their discussion. But instead of receding it only became stronger; as vampire this was not a problem only an irritation.

All of a sudden Bella's eyes widened in utmost fear as she screamed "Caius" and she doubled over in pain. Athenodora was bewildered by Bella's actions but before she could do or say anything Bella raced past her and left the house.

Bella ran; her instincts taking the overhand and Athenodora followed screaming her name but instead of calming her down it only made her accelerate. Athenodora, seeing this stopped and called Riley in hope that she would be able to get a hold of him.

Thankfully she had no problems catching her breath as Riley quickly answered.

"Thank goodness! What is going on down there?" She asked, while watching Bella disappear into the edge of the forest.

"We are tracking the bugger" he said as he anxiously looked around. "We were on our way to the Denali's when they called telling us that the bird had already flown the coup".

After a moment he realized that this call wasn't just to find out what they were doing and asked "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know! All I know is that Isabella is terrified and she is coming your way; she is thoroughly distressed over Caius. I tried to follow her but couldn't keep up so decided to call; can you please look for her and Caius" Riley could hear her distress through the phone and tried to calm her down saying "I'll call the others and we will do our best".

While Athenodora was calling Riley; Esme had called Alice and because she couldn't get a hold of her she decided to call Jazz.

In the meanwhile Alexia and Rose were both standing next to Esme their minds also busy with the welfare of their family members. Esme was clearly nervous as she punched in Jazz's number. The only thing she received was a busy signal and then all of a sudden there was nothing. Visibly shaken Esme looked at both the girls and whispered to herself "What the hell is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a desolate cliff of ice Caius stood still as a snake ready to strike but had no idea which of the two presented the most danger. He could hardly imagine it could be the woman and yet remembering Jane's powers he knew looks could be deceiving. The approaching figure was that of a young woman; a strange vision in such a desolate area. She was exquisite, her ghostly white complexion combined with a beautiful face made her look like an angel but the dark bordeaux eyes told him elsewise. He watched as she approached her long blond hair flying free in the wind. Still pointing his sword at Dragus he called out to the woman "do not come closer until you tell me who you are".

Ignoring his request, the woman steadily advanced a soft smile adorning her mouth; Caius had no choice but to watch as his sword was pointing in Dragus's direction. The wind continued to encircle her body and as she came closer to Caius his nose picked up the same overwhelming scent belonging to the Dragus. He was totally taken by surprise and that was when he felt shards of pain course through his body.

Caius looked at the woman; thinking she had the same gift as Jane.

"I see you thinking; you believe it is she that is able to do this" Dragus said as his head indicating the woman across from them" Through his pain Caius looked towards Dragus a puzzled expression on his face.

Dragus simply raised an eyebrow, dark crimson eyes then slow roamed Caius's tortured body. The smile on his handsome face widened and changed, becoming as sinister as his laugh.

Caius felt some reprise and lunged at Dragus but the paralyzing pain came back threefold as Dragus began to rectify Caius's misconception. "You see, I have another surprise for you my dear Caius. I too have a gift; no not the same as the demon Jane for her gift is imaginary. No, my gift has the same result only I can torture the body with my mind. Let it feel tangible pain – or pleasure; whatever I wish".

Caius was helpless as Dragus held him in a deadly grip and leaned over to whisper in his ear "Aro sent me to give you a message. He once had Isabella's abducted to teach her an important lesson; fear of the outside world. You should have let it be, now that Aro sees her fear waning he sent me; only this time to stop you".

Now real fear entered his soul as Caius moaned "What are you talking about? Aro would not do this!"

"Do you think I would risk my immortal life for a slip of a girl?" Dragus sneered "No! But Aro however, is another question all together and now that you have angered him he has decided to remove you from the equation so no one will be in his way".

Caius was horrified. He had always hoped that this was not the case however since Athenodora had told him her ideas he was now putting the puzzle together. His arm tried to wield the sword but the pain would not allow it so he was forced to hear what followed.

Dragus then leaned in and whispered "You are a fool if you have not seen him look at her; he is possessed. Only now it is not only her gift that he covets but also the numerous other assets she holds. He has become envious of you and wishes to share her bed".

Caius thought of the pain Bella would have to face and shouted "If you kill me she will only a shadow of herself just like Marcus".

The pain increased forcing Caius to fall on his hands and knees. Dragus looked down at the person who had caused him such despair over the centuries and his voice maliciously sneered "Remember the day of the first battle? You plundered the castle but that was not enough, was it? As you were combing the treasures you came upon my mate. You, the conqueror showed no mercy of a swift death. She seemed to fit your sexual palate so you kept her with you for decades; enslaved her as a pet to enjoy at your will. After years of rape and misery you tired of her and bleed her dry while your brothers watched on; I found her body and was able to take her with me but her mind was gone. In the end I had no choice but to destroy her."

Looking up the concluded "I care as much for your mate's destiny as you did for mine. Before you die you will know her destiny; a destiny that you have sealed with your actions. Only you are to blame for her eternal misery".

Dragus used his foot to pushed Caius aside his face filled with revulsion and venom; turning his back on him he walking away. Dragus then nodded towards the woman, raised his arm and subsequently let it fall, silently authorizing Caius's execution.

Instead of a sword entering his body Caius felt something enter his mind. The pain was excruciating and Caius writhed on the ground as his mind slowly drained. His memories of the past and the love he had found with Isabella were slowly being vanquished from his mind. The resulting desolation surrounded and devoured him and when it became too much he screamed his anguish to the barren skies.

The woman's face was a mask as she watched Caius's face and body writhe in agony. When it was over she saw the emptiness in his eyes and said "I am sorry that I have done this but I had no choice; you will walk the earth a shell of your former self".

"No Messalina!" Dragus roared as he turned. "He must be destroyed, Aro requires it and I wish to keep my body intact".

"Then you will have to do it yourself; I was not hired to murder; only to take away memories"

With a huff Dragus pushed her aside saying "As I said Caius; it seems you are no longer of use to your brother" and then raising his sword he prepared for the kill.

Without warning the ground shook for a second time. The tremors were enormous, significantly greater than the last one knocking Dragus to the ground. Given this moment of reprieve Caius shook himself of the shadows surrounding his mind and his automatic reflexes took over allowing him time to regain his sword. He stood up and was about to use his sword to decapitate Dragus.

Dragus, seeing what had happened, dived into Caius's body and pushing him backwards as he used his mind to incapacitate Caius causing him to collapse for a second time. He picked up Caius's sword and threw it towards the woman and although Caius tried to retaliate it was useless. All his senses were blocked by the excruciating sensations which came back in full force.

Dragus raised his sword and came in for the kill as Caius tried to back away. However just before he could strike they heard an enormous cracking sound which stopped both in their tracks.

Then as if in slow motion the cliff of ice began to move and gradually it broke loose. Caius was too dazed to react but Dragus was able to jump to safety. Caius then tried to stand and felt the cold wind blowing up his back and pulling at his hair as the huge chunk of ice plunged into an abyss. Caius watched in wonderment and fear as the large wall began to tower over him while the massive portion he was on, crashed into the depths of the deadly cold water.

Dragus watched him disappear screaming "Noooo….." Then realizing he had no control over the situation he murmured "Messalina, you fool; all you had to do was finish him! He was already at your mercy. If Aro hears of this he will be furious".

"I was never told I had to murder him and therefore it is not my fault"

Dragus left the site fervently cursing both his accomplice as his adversary; he had only succeeded to rid Aro of Caius but he could not say if he had been killed in the fall. It would however be a frozen grave where escape was highly improbable. With this thought in mind he turned to his accomplice and said "We have to leave before anyone finds us".

Knowing how essential it was to get as much distance between them and the two covens he and Messalina set a swift pace. He would be at the small airport quickly enough and the blizzard would cover his tracks. Once he arrived at the airport he would take a quick shower to get rid of the awful stench, then leave this territory and hopefully never return. As he ran at full speed he thought 'It was strange how small mankind and even vampire was in comparison to the natural elements'

An hour later his plane was in the air with Messalina and himself on board. He only hoped that there would be no consequences for the fact that Caius had not been killed.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**Chapter 4 – Though lovers be lost, love shall not**

Bella had no idea where she was running only the unexplainable instinct that it was the good direction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone resembling Demetri. She dare not slowdown, let alone allow him to deter her from her mission so she blindly kept on running. All of a sudden she cried "No…." as she felt an enormous despair engulf her senses. Then the second tremor came disorientating her further. This time the quake was enormous causing a tree bordering Bella's path to fall. Stupefied by both the quake and her senses Bella didn't see the danger until she was pinned to the ground by its branches.

She laid there trying to regain her equilibrium while the world around her crumbled. She felt an immeasurable loss and tried to block the void that threatened to engulf her; knowing it would only paralyze her actions. Struggling to free herself from the branches she felt someone approach and fearing it to be an enemy she turned her head hissing a warning; her body ready to strike. Then, just before Demetri could help she escaped the grasp of the branches and resumed her flight.

Demetri had seen Bella from a distance and mumbled to himself "what the hell is happening? She should be with the women not unguarded and in the wilderness".

Witnessing her erratic behaviour he feared for her sanity and quickly altered his course, following Bella. After a mile or so a large earthquake struck and as he fought to keep his balance as he watched the tree trap Bella. Once the ground ceased to shift he made his way forward in a hope to liberate her from her restraining situation however a moment before he arrived, she had already freed herself resuming her course.

Seeing the mad desperation in her eyes and not knowing what was going on, he followed her fearing that she was on a path of self-destruction. They ran for what seemed hours with Bella just a moment ahead of him, she seemed to have the speed of someone possessed. Then she abruptly stopped, her figure illuminated by the glow of the silent stars overhead. After a moment she suddenly and expectantly fell to her knees. Demetri was perplexed, but then this whole damn chase had been confusing. The mystery was quickly revealed; as he approached his eyes focused on the object in front of her and instantly recognized the sword as that of Caius. She hesitantly reached out for it, her face overpowered by grief and he watched as she grasped the hilt of the sword..

Kneeling beside her he saw tears of blood flow from her eyes; something he had never beheld in all his time as a vampire. She looked up at the sword and muttered "I felt his desperation" but he wasn't aware if the words were directed to him or if she spoke to herself.

Turning to her face towards Demetri he saw the grief turn into hate as she asked "do you smell that too?" It was at that moment that he recognised the sweet smell which made him speechless.

"It was him!" she screamed her face contorted with rage "I can still smell his scent"

Standing up, she cast her eyes over the surrounding area screaming "Come out you bastard; show yourself!"

Then, inhaling the cold night air she seemed to catch a scent and her face turned towards the cliff of ice nearby and the abyss beyond. Demetri kept close not daring to leave her side but became anxious as she began to walk towards the edge. Her smile grew with every step but when she got within twelve feet from the precipice he pounced.

Vexed by his determination she fought for her release bringing them both closer to the edge as she fumed "Let me go! He is there I can still feel him. Damn it Demetri I have to go to him; he needs me".

Demetri was uncompromising using all his strength to hold her but was surprised by her strength and gradually felt her slipping out of his embrace. Demetri sensed another presence close in on them and scanned to see if it was friend or foe. Needing his vigour to hold onto Bella he had no energy to search the brain impression of the incoming vampire; for he knew it was a vampire.

He was gratefully surprised when he heard Felix bellow "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't just stand there, help me! She's hell-bent on jumping" Demetri shouted with difficulty.

All of a sudden he felt Felix grab her and he sighed with relief as he was able to let go. Felix swiftly brought Bella away from the edge as Demetri explained what had happened. But it was difficult to do so with Bella constantly squirming, hissing and swearing.

After a quarter of an hour Bella had given up and Felix felt her body slacken in his arms as she began to lament "Please let me go, I need to find him"

At that moment the other men came and Carlisle asked "How is she?"

Bella looked up and with anguish in her eyes she said "The bastard sent Caius over the cliff".

Demetri turned towards the sound and while scrutinizing the men he suspiciously asked "How did you even know that she was out here?" Demetri asked while looking at the men with suspicion.

"Athenodora called me and asked me to gather the others and search for her. We didn't know what was going on only that she was distraught and left the others in search of Caius". Reilly explained as he observed Bella; he had known her for almost five years and had never seen her like this; her face and body were streaked with blood. Her clothes were torn and pine needles clung to them as well as her hair.

As they spoke Bella pleaded "Please Carlisle, tell Felix to let me go!"

Carlisle came closer saying "Bella, Felix must have a reason to hold on to you. What did you do?"

Before Bella could answer Demetri said "she tried to jump".

This shocked the others as Bella explained "Caius is still alive, I can feel it; he needs help"

Demetri looked over the edge and said "Impossible, even he could not survive the crushing ice. I would feel his impression if he were alive".

Bella turned and hissed at Demetri screaming "I am bonded with him; if anyone should know it would be me"

While in debate she didn't notice Carlisle approach until she felt the needle penetrate her armoured skin. Before she could react the medication took affect causing her body to relax and surprising Felix.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders saying "Well we don't need it for the stranger anymore and given Bella's state of mind it was a crucial that she be calmed down"

Felix nodded his head as he picked Bella's body up and held her in his arms.

Not knowing if the culprit had left the area they decided to bring Bella back to the coven and the comfort of the women there. Riley however decided to follow the scent hoping to find someone; Demetri and Felix would accompany him removing any chance of facing an attack.

Before they left each other's company Demetri borrowed a telephone to inform Aro of the situation and in the meantime Carlisle called Esme to inform the women of the situation.

Emmett gently took Bella's body out of Felix's arms and the Cullens raced towards their coven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after they arrived the women laid Bella in her bed as Esme spoke with Carlisle saying "I'm worried; I can't get a hold of Alice or Jasper." She then explained the situation more fully, telling him the details and looking at him for guidance.

She then added "To top it all off, Aro called just before you arrived and was furious that something like this could happen. He is sending Jane and Alec down to 'investigate' the situation and I have a feeling he will call us back to Volterra to conduct an enquiry there; after all that is the usual procedure. We have to do something; I don't trust Aro, I have a feeling that this will finally be his excuse to wipe us out" she whispered realizing that while she spoke Carlisle's face had taken on an ominous look.

While Athenodora took care of Bella, Carlisle asked all the Cullens to join him; he felt that they all had to be conscious of the extreme danger their small family was facing. As members they all had a right to decide what their next course of action should be.

Once they all knew what was going on Rose said "We have to leave; maybe Athenodora can take care of Bella until they arrive. They wouldn't hurt Bella"

Edward said "We can't; Aro will question Athenodora and I'm afraid he will kill both her and Riley. No, the best bet is that I stay with her"

While he spoke he heard Alexia gasp so he turned towards her, his eyes pleading with her to understand his logic "We don't really have a choice."

"You can't mean it" She argued "You might be killed yourself."

He shook his head and looking at her fearful expression he sighed saying "He finds my gift is too valuable to destroy and maybe when I offer my services to their coven he might let the family live".

"You're doing this for her; you still love her!"

"You know my heart Alexia! Although she was my first love I now have you and our love is not infatuation but something much deeper."

"If that is true, I will go with you"

"I can't ask that. You will be safe with my family; Aro has no idea what your powers are and if he does he won't let you go either".

"If he touches you he will know about me anyway. I want to stay with you; almost all of my vampire life we have been partners; I wish to stay at your side. Without you I may be sucked into one of my trances and never be able to escape."

Carlisle looked at his son saying "Please come with us; you may not be as safe as you think"

Edward sneered "Oh yes, I have heard Aro's thoughts. You know I'm right, he desires to have my gift in his coven; it is almost as important to him as Alice's gift". Then looking at Esme he added "Who knows, I may find Alice and Jazz there.

The Cullens forged their plans deciding they would firstly go to Europe; from that point they would decide where their future hide-out would be.

Edward and Alexia went to relieve Athenodora. She quickly called Riley hoping that he would be able to answer her call.

After a couple of rings he answered and she asked him what was happening. "Well, it seems the tracks end at the airport. He took a flight out and we're trying to get some information from the airport personnel; we could sure use Jazz's powers right now".

"Well, he won't be able to help"

"What do you mean? He'll be back tomorrow"

She explained the situation concerning Alice and Jasper as well as the issues that had risen as a result of Aro's phone call.

"Shit" he said realizing just how precarious the situation had become.

She continued "You try and get away from those two as soon as possible and once you shake them take the first plane available to Paris. I will be staying there at our hideout for about two days so you can all me when you arrive; then we will decide what to do. Now my love, can you please give this phone to Demetri?"

He quickly handed the phone to Demetri and went to join Felix his mind assessing this new situation.

"Demetri, Athenodora here. It seems that Jane and Alec are coming our way to find out what is going on and I have the distinct felling that Aro isn't happy about the situation. Can you and Felix come back to meet them; I think it may mellow them out if they find out what has happened from your point of view".

All of a sudden she heard Bella scream and quickly closed the conversation saying "I must go, Bella has wakened" she then hung up and quickly went into the room were her friend lay.

Bella was hysterical and kept screaming. Athenodora held her down as she tried to soothe her but her voice overpowered Athenodora's words. Knowing that time was of the essence Athenodora raised her voice beyond Bella's cries and shouted "I'm sorry Isabella but I have no choice". She then gave Bella a hard slap in the face, stunning her friend into silence.

Bella was dazed and Athenodora cupped her Bella's chin with her fingers and looked into her eyes. Bella could see the compassion written in Athenodora's eyes as she spoke "My dear I cannot begin to imagine your despair at the moment; to presume so would be ludicrous. You know how much I rejoiced when you both met; I would not wish this to my enemy let alone you; the daughter of my heart. But please, please look beyond your pain for a moment." Bella's eyes looked up and realizing she was listening Athenodora continued "We need your help otherwise the Cullens and I will die".

She saw, that she had gotten her attention and resumed her appeal "Aro has accused us of incompetence concerning Caius's death and if you try to kill yourself we will all die. He is sending Alec and Jane to investigate the situation but you know as well as I that it is only the excuse he has been waiting for to attack this coven.

This information had triggered something in Bella as she asked "But why? Neither the Cullens nor you had anything to do with it"

"Since when has Aro listened to reason?" she probed.

Bella looked at Edward and Alexi and the look on their faces confirmed Athenodora's words.

"You all have to leave" Bella said

"It's no use I will stay behind and hopefully that will pacify Aro for a while" Edward said and as Alexia tugged on his arm he added "So will Alexia"

"No you can't! I don't want you to face Aro; he has always coveted your gift and this will give him reason to take you away from your family. If you don't stay out of free will he will try to convince Alexia and with Corin at his side he will somehow get her to join so that you will have to stay".

"We have no other choice" Edward explained

"No you do, go please go! I will tell Aro it was the South American. Demetri and Felix can verify it."

"You're in no state to take care of yourself" Athenodora argued.

"You seem to forget; I am a vampire and have been changed by one of the most powerful vampires alive" She said with unmistakeable pride in her voice. "Although he is not among us I still believe he lives and I will never give up my search. However, now you need my help and I will not lose any more of my loved ones".

"Demetri, Felix and Reilly followed the scent to the airport but he was able to escape" Athenodora quietly filled her in.

"We are deeply indebted to you; how can we ever pay you back?" Alexia said as she realized that Edward was beginning to accept her help.

"Don't worry; I have something I need from you. Without my help you will not live but without your help I will never be happy. As long as you are able to live I have a chance to find Caius. You see, now that I no longer have Caius to protect me I will be forced to stay at the Volturi; Aro has always desired my gift as well and will probably never allow me to leave once I am there". Then turning to face Athenodora she said "I fear he will force me to go to that cage that you and Sulpicia were trapped in all those years".

Athenodora was horrified; she hadn't thought of that and knowing Bella's fate she wrapped her arms around her and said "you must come with us; I can't allow you to make that sacrifice".

She looked desperately at the others for confirmation but now Bella pushed her away saying "You cannot help; the only thing you can do is search for my mate, without him I will be doomed to walk those rooms for the rest of eternity".

Having said this she slowly raised herself out of her bed and joined the Cullens in the next room. Esme was about to call the Denali coven to inform them of the developing circumstance but when Bella entered the room she stopped what she was doing. When she walked towards them the Cullens all looked up amazed and silenced by her calm attitude. Her resilience after the blow of losing Caius was astonishing and they watched as she approached them with Edward, Alexia and Athenodora close behind.

Carlisle whispered "What are you doing up Bella; you should have been floored for the next two hours"

"Well I'm not and I'm glad; Athenodora just told me about the precarious situation your family is facing and I want to help".

"It is sweet of you love" Esme said "but you can't".

Bella motioned toward the door asking "Edward please prepare the plane?" and when he hesitated she shouted "GO!"

All those around her were surprised by the situation so looking from Edward to Bella Carlisle asked "What is going on?"

"I want you all to leave; pick up your things and go!" Bella shouted but no one moved.

Bella looked at Athenodora and pleaded "Please help me; I need your strength".

Athenodora hesitated and then announced "Bella has come up with a plan but she can't do it alone. All of you; gather your things. If we don't leave now we will never get out".

Bella timidly asked "Can I speak to you for just a minute Carlisle?"

Carlisle was stunned by the turn of events and was only able to nod his head in response. Then with a motion of his arms he said "Please get ready all of you!"

Bella quickly explained the plan but left out her fears for her future, knowing that it would only cause him unnecessary grief. Carlisle was grateful for her solution and quickly called the Denali coven warning them of the impending danger.

Once they were on board Athenodora's cell-phone began to ring. She quickly picked up bravely tried to smile as she looked at Riley's face. He didn't seem to notice her grief, or if he did; he probably thought it was tension caused by the sudden change of events.

Reilly looked at her saying "After your call they went back to the Cullen's cabin and left me behind at the airport".

She whispered "thank the gods you called, I was worried that they wouldn't go back without you".

"So was I but I have to keep this brief; I have to arrange a flight out of here. I'll call you from the Paris airport take care my love!"

She whispered back "You too"

Just as their conversation had ended the plane left the runway and Bella stood in the distance as she waved her friends goodbye, not knowing when or if she would be able to see them again. The gap in her heart was widening but Bella would be damned to let Aro kill any of her friends; they deserved her protection.

Edward visibly shrank as he looked through the window to watch his first love. When Alexia nudged and he turned to see her perplexed expression he softly explained "She will never recover from the loss of Caius" he then turned to face her saying "I couldn't imagine losing you."

She held his chin in her open hand and kissed him softly saying "Neither could I; that's why I wouldn't leave you"

He smiled and then kissed her back realizing just how lucky he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Though lovers be lost, love shall not ;

― Dylan Thomas


	5. Chapter 5

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

Chapter 5 –Fate and preparation go hand in hand

Aro had called it a stroke of luck to come upon Messalina shortly after Isabella's kidnapping. Messalina had been created by the American vampire, Victoria who had built up an unauthorized army.

About a month after Messalina's creation Victoria discovered that it was extremely difficult to change the soft-hearted woman into a cold and calculating killing machine. Messalina had been a nurse in her human life and although she could no longer work as such, she did have access to various hospitals. When her craving for blood had become insatiable she was able to raid the blood banks for the blood that she needed. That and animal kill sustained her in the first few months of her transformation.

When Victoria discovered this she was furious knowing that she would be of no use in the battle. This made her worthless in Victoria's eyes and therefore she decided Messalina's life was to be terminated. Reilly had done his best to keep her alive but Victoria was merciless. When Victoria came to carry out her sentence Messalina inadvertently discovered that she was able to erase Victoria's memories of herself and in doing so, was able to escape execution.

After the skirmish which cost Victoria her life she had returned to the Seattle area and a couple of Aro's scouts had found her in the forest. Feeling threatened by their appearance she fled, wiping out the memory of one scout. However the other had already reported her existence to Aro and hearing the circumstances he sent them back to detain her. After a couple of months they were able to capture her and bring her back to Aro; since then she had been working in secret with him to refine her gift.

His first implementation of Messalina's gift was four years ago. He had seen the seeds of affection in Alex for Isabella and was afraid that it might cause disloyalty in the future. With this in mind he asked her to remove all Alec's memories of his time with Isabella. She worked diligently taking a small piece of memory at one time until all was erased.

Aro kept her gift a secret and offered her protection and comfort in exchange for the occasional use of her talents.

Dragus however, was an old vampire; once part of the Dacian coven, he was no longer interested or even sympathetic towards them as he hated both Vladimir and Stefan. Aro's scouts had come across Dragus only a few months ago. When they reported in; Aro discovered that their old advisory had acquired an exceptional talent through the centuries which seemed to have changed the tenor of his mind. This would declare why he had not been detected by Demetri.

He sent the scouts for a second time but this time with a sealed note which held a proposal. Aro went to meet him bringing Alec, Jane and Felix along for protection. Aro offered him sanction from persecution in exchange for his promise of loyalty to the Volturi coven. It was not unfamiliar for the Volturi to give sanctuary to gifted vampires but unknown to the others, Aro warned Dragus not to come within the Volterra walls while Caius or Demetri was present.

Aro had no problem kindling the ashes of resentment that Dragus had always harboured towards Caius and even embellished them. By the time Aro had finally sent him on his way Dragus was obsessed by the thought of Caius's demise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After bravely sending her friends away Bella had returned to the Cullen home and while waiting for Felix and Demetri she quickly rummaged through her purse in search of her phone so that she could contact Marcus. Of all the vampires in the Volturi she trusted him the most; after Bella's change he and Caius had rekindled their old friendship. Caius always said it was thanks to Marcus and Athenodora that their bond had finally turned for the best and she knew this was true; he was the only friend she had left.

She only hoped that he would answer knowing he had a fearsome aversion to any and all technical contraptions. Unhappily, just as Bella feared it was Gianna, their secretary who answered and upon hearing Bella's voice she sympathetically blurted-out "We heard about Master Caius and are all devastated, I'm so sorry for your loss Isabella".

"Thank you Gianna, can you connect me to Marcus?"

After a moment of silence she answered "I'm sorry Marcus cannot be disturbed; I'll connect you to Aro". Before Bella could protest Aro was on the line.

"Isabella my love, how are you? I heard what happened and am worried about your safety. I promise you I will find out who is responsible."

Bella quickly interjected saying "It was the South American; Demetri and Felix can verify it. They followed his scent to the airport but he was able to escape".

Aro answered "you can't be sure, you didn't see him; did you?"

"No, maybe not but I remember the sickly sweet smell; I will never forget that!" she exclaimed and ultimately realizing that the same fiend had taken her lover reawakened the anger and frustration she had spent years trying to forget.

"I heard you are sending Alec and Jane down here to investigate; there is no need I can promise you that we are all doing our best to look for him." She lied as she quickly forced herself to concentrate on this crucial discussion with Aro.

All of a sudden Aro was quiet on the other end of the line and Bella's tension grew "Are you still there Aro?"

"Well of course my dear! It's just …..well I'm sorry my love but we cannot build upon false hopes. Caius is gone; Demetri says he can no longer feel his essence"

"Maybe not but I can still feel him and I won't give up my search!"

"But you almost killed yourself"

"No, at least it wasn't my intention; I just wanted to follow him"

"He wouldn't have wanted you to die. No vampire can exist after such a fall; even if the fall doesn't destroy his body the ice will definitely crush him. No vampire could survive that; not even Caius".

"Please allow me to search" she implored. She hated begging Aro for anything but was beyond caring about her dignity; she would do anything to find her mate.

As she spoke her ears registered the sound of the front door opening. Both Felix and Demetri stepped into the room taking their coats off as they discussed the arrival of Alec and Jane. First they looked at Bella; then their eyes took in the room in search of the others.

Overhearing them Aro asked "Isabella, my love I hear that Demetri has arrived; can you give the telephone to him for a moment?"

"Why?" she suspiciously asked.

Disregarding her question Aro voiced his concern "Isabella I know you are distraught and I sympathize that is why I need to speak to Demetri"

Bella knew she had no choice and begrudgingly gave the phone to Demetri saying "Aro wishes to speak to you". As she had feared; her freedom was officially over.

"Hello Master" Demetri said then went on to say "Yes, there was the distinct smell of the frangipani flower in the area where we found Caius's sword. After we sent Isabella back with the Cullens, Felix, Riley and I followed the scent which lead us to the airport"

Hearing Demetri say this she realized that Aro had proof of the Cullen's innocence which allowed her to leave, knowing her friends were no longer under suspicion. With that in mind she slowly inched her way to the door.

Demetri then continued his explanation saying "We just arrived but it seems the Cullens are no longer here. No I don't know why but I will find out".

After a moment he answered another request "Yes, we will watch Isabella while we wait for the arrival of Jane and Alec" he said and looked up to see Bella retreating to the door.

Before she had a chance to run Felix barricaded the exit asking "Where are you going Isabella?"

Realizing that in this case the best defence is a good offense she straitened her back and arrogantly answered "I am Caius mate; what right have you to question me?" Subsequently Bella tried to push past him but he moved to block her way looking above her to note Demetri's actions.

Following Felix's eyes she looked at Demetri just in time to see him shake his head in a silent refusal of her request. Demetri who had just completed his call, slowly and cautiously approached her saying "I'm sorry Isabella, you must accept the fact that Caius is gone".

After a moment Demetri went on to say "Please understand Isabella, we have our orders; you must go back with us to the Volturi. Now tell me where the Cullens are?"

Bella obstinately tilted her chin up as she answered his question "I was afraid of Aro's wrath and sent them and Riley away!"

Looking from one to the other she then added "Now that you were able to tell Aro the truth I hope he will not pursue them or the Denali's. You both know as well as I that they had nothing to do with what happened".

Hours later Bella was still in the company of the two Volturi and although she had tried to convince them to let her go, they wouldn't budge. Her phone began to ring and she looked down to see Marcus's name.

She quickly picked up, clicked the receive button and was comforted to see his face.

She turned away from the others in the hope of gaining some privacy. "Hello Marcus" she said, her voice hoarse from pent-up emotions.

"Hello my dear Isabella"

Bella felt relieved upon hearing his voice, automatically a warm smile grew as she blathered "Thank you for calling me back Marcus, I tried to call you but the call was redirected to Aro".

"We heard about Caius, how are you holding out my dear?" Marcus asked his already broken voice and spirit seemed to have aged since they had last spoken.

Hearing the sympathetic tone of his voice broke her defences and she blurted out "Oh god Marcus it was so horrible, I feel like my life force is gone. Caius was my world! I'm barely surviving without him and I desperately need a favour"

"Anything dear Isabella" Marcus compassionately replied.

All of a sudden the words spilled forth "Could you talk to Aro. Caius is still out there and I need some time to find him. Aro wants me to come back but if I do I'll never have a chance to find him".

Bella hearing only silence added "Marcus, please! You have to help me with this!"

After a moment of hesitation, in which Bella could hear Marcus clear his throat he slowly answered "I'm sorry Isabella but this once I think that Aro is right. Caius could never survive; even Demetri can no longer feel his presence"

She then pleaded "But I can Marcus, I can! I'm his mate; I would have felt his death but instead I felt him plummet over the cliff".

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I know how difficult it must be. I remember when I lost Didyme; even as I saw her laying there, her body decapitated and burning I refused to believe it. It took me centuries to accept it" Marcus explained with a sad tremor in his voice.

Bella realized that although Marcus sympathized he did not believe her so in a toneless voice she said "I'm sorry to have disturbed you Marcus" and sluggishly hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since his conversation with Isabella Aro was furious; how could she still feel his presence? If what Isabella said was true; then either Dragus had not sent Caius to his death or the bond between Isabella and Caius had grown deeper than he had imagined. Aro hated lose ends; he trusted Messalina knowing her dependence towards him but Dragus was a different matter altogether. The deed had however been done and even Aro couldn't change the outcome but at least Caius, if he survived the fall, would not be able to tell anyone the truth.

All pawns were now in place and now, with Caius out of the way he could finally take possession of his brother's mate. He had seen the scenes that had played in Alec's mind while he had Isabella in his power; since then he had become fascinated by her. Her body was enticing, her spirit forceful and even her fight to get away from Alec had been intense. She had not just rolled over and allowed Alec to do anything without protest until the end, when she pragmatically surrendered to him.

Shortly after seeing that, Aro had withdrawn Corin from Sulpicia's apartment. Aro had slowly tired of her in the past century and often made due with others in her place. He never had any interest in severing their bonds until then; he had to admit she had always been a week link, ever since Didyme's demise. Once Corin no longer accompanied her, Sulpicia gradually became depressed and eventually; uncontrollably mad. Many had seen her tantrums and she had even attacked Aro a couple of times in the presence of witnesses. After her last attack Sulpicia had been executed for treason and that was about a year ago. Aro was glad that, unlike Marcus and Caius for whom fate had chosen a mate, he had chosen his own mate. He therefore would never share the fate that Marcus and now Isabella faced.

Although any passion towards Sulpicia had long died, Isabella on the other hand fascinated him! He remembered the first time he saw her; afraid and yet defying him and his brothers as she pleaded for the Cullen boy's life. "How could a human ever offer their life for that of a soulless monster" he whispered to himself. No she had been so very different than any human he had met; even her name had thrilled him when he let it roll off his tongue.

He knew then that she would be an extraordinary vampire and when Caius had been so reckless he had hoped to turn her himself knowing that a part of her would be his. At that time he had made the offer in order to possess her gift for this seemed to blind him for everything else but having seen the erotic events in Alec's mind he began to fantasize having her in his bed.

He watched in envy as he saw his brother's happiness grow and sometimes went to secret chambers to watch their nightly escapades. The more he watched them the more his jealousy grew and when Caius chose to prohibit further training he decided the time had come to claim Bella for himself.

He knew she would never willingly give herself to him but that would be half of the fun. The knowledge that he would probably have to take her against her will only made everything even more exhilarating. He was tired of those he bedded as they were often all too willing; no, Isabella would be different even in their last telephone conversation he had recognised her defiance.

All he needed now was leverage and he knew what would move her to accept him as he had heard many secret conversations between Isabella and Caius. He had already planted the seeds of doubt and the time of harvesting would be soon at hand.

In the meanwhile however he had to make sure all chances of tracing this to him were wiped away. First he thought to destroy Dragus but his gift was also precious; if used wisely and not too often he could gradually change all his followers. First erase their emotional bond allowing Chelsea to bind them to the coven. Then fill them with other, more 'important' thoughts that would help assure his covens loyalty towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dragus and Messalina arrived at Volterra Dragus was told to join Aro.

Dragus knew Aro would want to know how everything had gone; not having completed the deed he may have to face Aro's wrath instead of his praise. Dragus's mind went over the possible penalties he would have to face as he walked to Aro's chambers.

He knocked on the door and upon hearing Aro's voice he unflinchingly stepped in.

Aro's voice was void of emotion a false smile gracing his face; a most dangerous indication of inner rage. He silently watched as Dragus stepped into the room then, motioned with his eyes, subtly ordering Dragus to close the doors behind him.

Once that was done Aro walked towards him and asked "I have spoken to Isabella and she still fells Caius's presence; what happened? How did your assignment go?"

Dragus nodded his head in respect and began to explain "Master Aro, Messalina was able to erase his memory but when we came in for the kill the edge of ice that Master Caius was standing on, ripped off. He plummeted down in to the water; it all went so fast that we couldn't stop it and when I looked down into the water he was gone".

After a moment of silence Aro walked forward and motioned that Dragus surrendered his hands, as soon as he did Aro grasped them in an effort to see what had happened.

Aro closed his eyes observing the scene that was captured in Dragus's mind then looked up and saying "Having seen the situation I can only confirm you statement. At least no one saw you; I would hate to lose you"

Relieved by Aro's words the tension that had inadvertently planted itself in Dragus's muscles slowly retreated.

"It might be better for you to forget Alaska and your part in this; I do not want to burden you with further involvement". Aro explained as he slowly made his way to the hearth.

"What if she finds out?" Dragus asked.

Aro turn to face Dragus assessing if his words were a threat or just a question. Upon scrutinizing the expression on Dragus's face Aro's apprehension was dispelled and his cold voice announced "That is not your problem"

After a moment's thought he added "Your task is to step away and forget and therefore deny any involvement".

As he said this he decided to have Messalina visit Dragus, after all he didn't want anyone else to know what was going on; in the meanwhile he would watch Messalina.

A moment later a shadow fell over Dragus's features as he murmured "We have another problem. That seer Alice will know what happened and tell the others!

"You need not worry about that my dear Dragus".

If Dragus was surprized he did not show it; he only nodded his head in acceptance of this news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For those reading my work-please leave any hints or suggestions in the little box


	6. Chapter 6

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

Chapter 6 – Strengthening the ranks

Felix went out to clean the runway after yet another blizzard and while he was busy Bella finally convinced Demetri that one phone call to her friends would not be a problem.

She automatically got Edward on the phone and she quickly explained her situation. After a moment she added "I will keep you to your promises"

"Not a problem; I promise I will help your father and Jacob as much as possible"

"Just in case I'm not allowed to return, I want you to promise that you will keep looking for Caius"

"But Bella, I'm afraid they are right"

"But if it was Alexia and her body was not found, would you give up?" she implored

Seeing the hesitation in Edwards face she continued "What if he is alive; could you deny me my happiness?"

Edward sighed "I promise I will to do my best but I can't promise that I will find him; after all Demetri said he can't sense his thoughts".

"What if the fall has taken its toll on his mind; wouldn't that cause something like that?"

Again she saw his face as it worked on the logic of her words. "You may have something there! As soon as my family is free of Aro's persecution; I promise to look for him".

The anxiety that had marred her features slowly retreated and was replaced by grateful smile as she said "Thank you Edward; thank you so much! I have to go now Felix will come back to the cabin any moment. Give my love to everyone because I don't know if or when I will be able to contact them in the future"

Ending their conversation Bella realized that she had finally convinced Edward and with him, his family. Now she could face the Volturi knowing that she had done her best for all her loved ones.

Felix came storming in to announce the arrival of the Volturi plane and Bella looked out of the window. She watched as the planes lights come closer and was glad that the Cullens had been able to leave safe and sound.

Making use of the commotion and noise of the plane's landing Bella slowly withdrew from Felix and Demetri.

Neither were surprized as they simultaneously cut off her passage to the front door. Then with a spurt of energy she jumped through the scenic window quickly followed by both. She was able to make it to the edge of the forest before they caught up with her but Felix had to tackle her before she would stop.

She hissed and spat all kind of obscenities while trying to squirm out of their grip; not ready to resign herself to her inevitable fate. They both took an arm and when she continued to resist they gave up their dutiful approach and held her arms in a vice-like grip; allowing her no chance for retreat.

Witnessing Alec and Jane descend from the steps of the plane prompted Bella to resume her skirmish. Scrutinising the struggling threesome Alec asked "What is going on?"

"Isabella refuses to go back to Volterra" Felix moaned "We just caught her trying to leave our company and we are bringing her back".

Felix then left the group saying "Hold on to her Demetri; I need to get something out of the house"

Demetri sighed at the thought but quickly took her in his grasp wrapping his arms around her waist in a vice-like grip. While holding on to Bella he looked at the twins and began clarifying the situation "she believes Caius still lives and wishes to stay and search for him".

"But you told master Aro that you could not feel his mind!" Alec said.

"Yes, but she believed that the accident may have caused his mind to change and thus causing a disturbance and blocking my powers."

Jane smiled "Poor Isabella; losing you mate is a horrifying experience. We have seen what it has done to Marcus but we will not allow that to happen to you. Although we understand you have difficulty with your loss we are here to make sure your delusional ideas do not destroy you. Now I understand master Aro's insistence that we take you back to Italy".

Alec looked at Jane and tactfully asked "Please, be still Jane".

Jane just huffed and then Alec's attention went to Isabella; he looked up at her with masked vermillion eyes "How are you holding up? It must be horrific".

Bella struggled in Demetri's arms as she tactfully explained "He is not dead; Alec I appeal to you, as a dear friend, please give me some time to let me look for my mate".

She could see the combination of empathy and scepticism in his eyes as he said "I'm sorry Isabella this is out of my hands; I cannot ignore Aro's wishes".

In the meanwhile Felix had come back with a smug smile on his face. Seeing Demetri's struggle to restrain Bella he quickly grabbed her arm just in case she decided to rebel.

Scanning the area he turned to Demetri and Felix asking "Where have the Cullens gone?"

Before either could answer Bella said "I sent them away; they had nothing to do with Caius's accident"

Alec's disapproving eyes glared at the Bella as he remarked "You must know that it is not acceptable; it was Aro's decision and therefore only he is authorized to grant them clemency."

Then looking at both Felix and Demetri he signalled them to take Bella on board saying "There is nothing more we can do so I think it better we board the plane".

Bella refused to budge so Felix whispered "Dear Isabella after your last prank I decided to take one of those sedatives Carlisle uses on vampires" and while saying it he patted his hand onto his coat pocket.

When she looked at him he gave her a roguish smile asking "Would you prefer to go in conscious or unconscious?"

Bella huffed as she pulled herself out of his grip. Finally surrendering to the situation shestraightened her back and ascended the plane with Demetri close behind.

She closed her eyes and tried to block everyone from her mind as she heard the motors turn on. Oh what she would do to turn back time. When Caius was at her side, he marked out the horizon of her life. Now her horizon is empty: the view had changed.

Demetri had taken the seat beside her and she had seen Felix give him the needle as a precaution.

Felix then went to the pilot's cabin and after a couple of minutes she felt the motor start. The plane began to speed up and as it lifted from the runway Bella opened her hand and held it up to the glass window as she whispered "I promise I won't stop looking for you my love".

The whisper was soft and even though the motors were running the vampires close to her were able to hear her promise. Demetri was deeply touched as he heard the pain warp her beautiful voice. He then leaned over to whisper in her ear "Please Isabella, please try and relax; I swear I will do anything to help you get through this".

Alec was sitting behind and heard both Isabella's promise as well as Demetri's words. She and Caius had been mates, their bond formed by providence; he feared this would destroy her as it had Marcus. Ever since he had become her trainer he had come to respect and even feel affection for her. That moment he vowed to himself that he too would help her get through this difficult time in any way he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the group arrived at Volterra, Bella was summoned to the throne room and she focused on the two chairs filled by Marcus and Aro. She was determined not to look at the empty throne of Caius for that would be too painful and emotions were a luxury she could no longer permit herself. Caius had always told her that the court was vicious and now that he could no longer help her; she must protect herself.

She kneeled before Aro and Marcus and then stood and raised her head to great them and in doing so saw the compassion in Marcus's eyes as he said "Dear Isabella we mourn for our brother and wish to keep our bonds with you. We will always be indebted to you; when you came into his life you were able to give him the one thing he had never known before; 'the love of a true mate'.

She smiled warmly saying "Thank you for your kind words but it was something we gave to each other; something I prised more than anything I had or will ever have".

Then she turned to look at Aro and saw unexpected compassion as he said "You became part of our family when the bond between you and Caius was made; we feel that with the loss of Caius the right arm of our family has been severed. If the culprit is indeed the same Vampire that has kidnapped you once before we will not allow him to touch you ever again; as Caius himself would never allow it."

She looked from Aro to Marcus and saw Marcus nod his head confirming his acceptation of Aro's words.

Alec and everyone else looked at the impact of Aro's words on Bella. He saw confusion and realization travel her face, one after the other. She then answered Aro saying "I have to admit that you are right dear brother. My beloved Caius was my mate and my shield; I am grateful for your words of comfort.

After a moment's hesitation she asked "May I take it that by your own words you realize that both the Denali and Olympic coven have nothing to do with Caius's accident?"

"Although we are not pleased with the Cullen clan we do believe in their innocence; at the moment; every piece of information points in the direction of the South American". Aro agreed.

Bella's vermillion eyes assessed Aro for a few long moments before she asked "When will you be going to look for Caius? You must agree that with every moment of hesitation the trail will turn colder. Is it not possible to send someone to look?"

A burdened sigh escaped Aro's pale lips as he fixed his appraising eyes on Bella "At the moment all information in our possession tells us that a search for Caius is futile. Being so, it is our priority to strengthen our coven. The loss of Caius is a great one; one that may have detrimental effects for the Covens future. If Caius were here he would agree would he not Marcus?"

Marcus slowing moved his head in acknowledgement as he said "Yes, I am sure he would"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Jasper had been kept in this room for almost a week now under heavy guard. They had seen and spoken to Jane on the first day. After that conversation they realized that their future, from all perspectives, had become quite bleak. Not knowing what was going on in the outside world and thus the rest of the Cullen family, only added to their tension.

Alice lay with her back to Jasper and he embraced her with his arms both taking solace in one another's company. Alice suddenly turned around and giving Jasper a timid smile she whispered "I saw Caius fall but I didn't feel or see his death; what could that mean?"

Jasper affectionately brushed a random lock out of her eyes tucking it behind her ear as he whispered "I don't have a clue but I wouldn't tell anyone this little tid-bit if I were you. The fact that Jane stopped us from telling Bella about his future 'accident' must mean that the Volturi itself is behind this".

Alice frowned, something that Jasper didn't often see and hated to see now. The one thing that had always attracted him to Alice was her smile and now it was lost as she asked "But why would Aro want Caius to die?"

Jasper then sighed kissed her in an attempt to erase the frown and shook his head saying "I have no idea; it can only cause the Volturi coven to be unstable".

The kiss had not helped as she sat up and looking down at him with the same frown asked "What do you think they will do to us?"

Jasper lifted his head and put his arm under it as he stared at the ceiling "Another good question I sure as hell can't answer. One thing is for sure; they can't let us go, we know too much".

Alice then added "And yet too little…I wish I knew what was happening with our family".

Turning his head to look at Alice he anxiously asked "You haven't had any terrible visions concerning them have you?"

Alice shook her head

"Well at least that's something!"

He then turned his head to look back at the ceiling as he added "Anyway, don't be too anxious to know; maybe you won't like the answer and being stuck here we can't do a thing to help them".

All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming towards the room and recognising the clicking sound, they had an idea who it would be. They both stood up looking apprehensively towards the door as it swung open to reveal not only Jane but also Alec, her twin.

They both entered the room and the guard closed the door behind them.

Jasper looked at the two "Alec" he said while nodding his head in respect. Then turning toward the twin he repeated the gesture as he said "Jane".

A smile formed on his perfectly shaped lips and with drawl of a southern gentleman he calmly asked "Could you please tell us what is going on; why we are being held here?"

Alec simply stared at him, not knowing what to make of Jasper's feigned innocence. He then declared "You both have been accused of treason".

Jasper and Alice were stunned by the words; they had expected many things but not this. Finally Alice found her voice saying "but we have done nothing that we know of, to warrant that accusation".

"Oh No?" Jane asked, her eyes scrutinizing them as if searching for guilt.

"Master Aro seems to differ" Alec said simply raised an eyebrow, his dark vermillion eyes drifting from one to the other "According to him you may be a seer but you do not always see things in the right prospective. I don't think you realize that things like this make you and your family a potential threat to our coven"

Alice tried to keep her face emotionless but as the anxiety grew it was becoming more difficult. It was only with the help of Jasper's presence that she could stay calm as she asked "Where are my family; are they being held here too?"

Alec smiled sweetly at Alice and she saw a penetrating and calculating gaze in his eyes as he spoke "No, they have left their home in Alaska just before we arrived to take Isabella back home."

Alice was becoming desperate and carefully moved her hand behind her and grasping Jaspers hand for support as she boldly said "You mustn't hurt them; they have nothing to do with Caius's murder and you know it".

Jane abruptly walked towards Alice and her brother turned to look at his sister as she whispered in Alice's ear "Oh, how would that be? Is it because Isabella, Demetri and Felix swear it was the South American?"

Alice understood the meaning behind her words and then looking from one to the other an innocent smile slowly bloomed on her lips as she said "Of course; why else?"

Alec gave them both a serene, rehearsed smile as he complimented Alice "You seem to be quite smart my dear. You must however learn to curb your tong in the future. Not doing so could get you into unnecessary trouble".

Jasper smiled and holding her hand he said "Please forgive her, she is just very concerned about our family"

Jane walked around the two and joined her brother, a bone chilling smile stole over her perfect pale lips "At the moment I would be more worried about yourselves"

"Please Jane" he said as he raised his hand to stop her threat "do not be so harsh! We know the peculiar lifestyle of the Cullen coven and although it does not agree with ours, we must be tolerant.

Alec then turned his focus on Alice, his eyes piercing Alice's face as he rubbed his chin "What shall we do with you?"

With a blank expression on her face she quietly answered "I believe you will do whatever it is that Aro has asked you to do"

Jane fiercely shouted '_Master Aro!' _and then added "From now on you will address him by his proper name".

Alec touched Jane's hand an inconspicuous signal to be quiet, unknown as such to all except the twins. "Actually" he began "you are both very lucky; Aro finds waste of talents a sin and so you will be given a choice".

"We must enter the coven's guard" Alice whispered in a daze; as her eyes focussed on the new future that now lay ahead of them.

Alec's pale lips curved up into an impartial smile bringing his normal façade back in place "Exactly; although your mate's gift is not as strong as yours he will be accepted in the guard as a gesture of goodwill."

Alice stood motionless while her mind debated the outcome "Our 'family' will never believe us"

A pleasure filled smile twisted Jane's face into something that bordered on sinister "Dear Alice I believe it is in your and their best interest to convince them; otherwise it may end badly and not only for you".

Jane made her way to the door and called the guard to open it. Then Alec motioned Alice to follow him sister saying "Now Alice, please come with me"

Alice who was now wrapped in Jazz's arms turned her head to look back at Alec "May I ask, where are we going?"

Alec smiled as he came to claim her "Master Aro wishes you to meet a friend of his".

Jasper automatically stood blocking Alec's path to Alice in a desperate attempt to defend her against something he was powerless to stop. At that moment Jane focused her deep red eyes on him and her smile grew as she said "My brother asked for Alice"

Alice started to scream as she watched Jazz fall to the ground; his face and body twisted as the unremitting torture continued to plague his body. Alice then quickly moved towards Alec and looking at Jane she cried "please don't hurt him; I promise to go without trouble but please".

Seeing her words had no influence on Jane she turned to Alec repeating her plea.

Alec's eyes travelled from her to his sister saying "Jane, you can let him go" Then turning towards Alice he explained "You must excuse my sister's protectiveness; you see she always has my best wishes at heart"

Alice bowed her head and watched as Jasper slowly recuperated from his ordeal.

Then Alec opened the door motioning for her to go first. She left the room followed by Alec and when she didn't see Jane follow she panicked asking "Please don't let her hurt him"

Alec smiled and answered her plea "She won't, as long as you behave".

They walked through the corridor Alec's arm just behind her waist yet not touching as he steered her to a door.

Opening the door he again motioned her to pass him and as she entered the room Alice spotted a beautiful blond woman sitting across from them.

Alec then introduced her saying "Dear Alice this is the person Master Aro wishes you to see"

With that the woman stood up and for a moment Alice she saw concern in her eyes. A moment later it dissolved; her body became ridged and her eyes took on a determined look which frightened Alice. Wondering what was going on she looked at Alec, confusion covering her face.

Finally the woman, nodding her head towards Alice asked Alec "is this the Sear?"

Yes, our little Alice can have visions of the future.

Alice suddenly knew what was going to happen and tried to flee but Alec, anticipating her escape was faster and as he held her against his chest he whispered "it would be wise dear Alice, to remember that my sister is with your Mate so I think it would be safe to say that if you value his immortal life you will comply".

You see Messalina!" said Alec as he continued to hold Alice "She already knows what you are planning to do so, I think speed would not only be merciful but also the most desirable option at the moment".

With that Messalina brought both hands on either side of Alice's face and holding it between her hands she entered her mind. Alec put his hand on Alice's mouth covering her screams and when her body began to relax, he watch in fascination as Messalina searched for her memories of the Cullen clan. It took some time but she slowly selected which memories to withdraw leaving only the basic knowledge of her family behind.

Once both were done they would have only the memories that Aro wished them to have making them susceptible to Chelsea's gift.


	7. Chapter 7

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**Chapter 7 – **All change is not growth, as all movement is not forward

Once the Bella told the Cullens that they had been freed from all suspicion they began to re-evaluate their situation. They in turn informed the Denali coven of the situation; who opted to stay undercover for a while longer. The Cullens however, feeling the deep loss of Alice and Jasper, decided to return to Alaska hoping to find their family members had silently found their way back home.

They took the next plane out of Paris and after a tediously long trip, clouded by their fears for the welfare of Alice and Jasper they arrived at their home. They saw the damage that Bella's abduction had caused and realized that no one had been here since that fateful event.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett discussed the necessary reparations and when the others began their work Carlisle came up behind Esme wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling her into his arms to comfort her. Losing Alice and Jasper was devastating to all; however he realized that it was pure agony to Esme. Her children had been taken and not knowing what had happened to them would eat away at her.

Miserable and disillusioned Esme turned towards Carlisle her eyes pleading as she asked "Where could they be; it's not like either of them not to call".

Carlisle's looked back into those compassionate golden eyes and knowing her fear he whispered "We just have to be patient"

Soon after that the men began to make the necessary repairs and after a day's work the house was back in its former state. Once that was completed they agreed that they all needed to feed but Esme refused to leave the house so Carlisle told the others to go ahead while he and Esme stayed.

Just as the others were about to leave the phone began to ring and in her fear Esme just stared at it as if it were a snake about to strike. Seeing Esme's hesitation Carlisle swiftly picked it up and looking at the image of Alice on the phone he realised that something was very wrong. He pressed the vision button and the blank wall reflected her image but then much larger so that everyone could follow the conversation.

Alice's normally melodious voice was somehow restrained and her expression was closed; she seemed uncomfortable as she said "Hi, it's me and Jasper".

Esme tried to ignore the tell-tale signs of discomfort and automatically sighed as she looked at her foster daughter saying "We have been worried sick; where are you?"

Alice looked back and after a moment's hesitation said "Volterra Italy, we were on our way to Monaco when we met Jane and Alec"

As soon as she said this the family looked at one another realizing that this conversation was probably being monitored

Esme promptly asked "Are you both all right?

"Of course" Alice chuckled and then her face took on a questioning glance as she asked "Why shouldn't we be?"

Trying to keep a calm façade Esme answered "Well your conversation with Bella was cut short and we haven't heard from you until now"

"Sorry?" Alice said looking puzzled by their words, then she tilted her face to the side and continued "Anyway, the reason we are calling is to tell you that we won't be coming back in the near future; we will be staying here for a while". Watching Esme's facial expression she quickly added "We have no wish to hurt or offend either of you but Aro has asked us to stay".

Esme was stunned by her answer so Carlisle took over the conversation asking "How long?"

Alice smiled at Carlisle as she said "We don't know; now that Caius is missing Aro has need of our powers to help reinforce the guard and we couldn't let this chance pass us by".

Esme panicked and although she was outwardly calm her family knew her well enough to feel her fear "What! But why?"

Then Jasper's smile became a sheepish grin as he apologetically said "Look we really appreciate all you both have done for us but you wouldn't want us to turn up such an opportunity, would you?"

Carlisle made one last attempt to sway them saying "But don't you need to come for your things?"

Alice quickly took the telephone from Jasper's hands and resolutely said "No, don't worry; Aro has provided us with everything we need; he has been very generous and we do not wish to insult him".

Trying to keep the conversation going Esme suddenly asked "Can we come over to see you? We miss you so much"

Alice's voice was strained as she said "Please don't; we want a fresh start. You must give us some time to feel at home here".

Esme was devastated and although her eyes were focussed on her daughter her mind was going rampant at the thought of losing either one of them.

Carlisle took over and quickly said "We understand and hope to hear from you both once in a while; you must know we will always be there for you but we will not stand in your way".

Once the conversation had ended and the connection was broken Esme sat down and looked questioningly at Carlisle "What the hell is going on; why would they be there of all places?"

Carlisle looked at his mate and answered "Because they have no choice!"

Edward quickly filled in "At least they seem to be safe. Aro has always wanted to have her gift at his disposal and it's because of this that she and Jasper are allowed to stay".

He then added "Alice must have seen something she shouldn't have when she called Bella. It was her curse and at the moment, their salvation. Although it brought them under Aro's attention it also keeps them alive, without it the Volturi would have disposed of them both".

Emmett was watching and listening to the discussion and with a hint of scepticism in his voice asked "You mean the Volturi were behind the attack on Caius?"

Edward remembered the first few months in the company of Athenodora so many years ago; in that time they had shared secrets and neither had never told anyone of their suspicions concerning Aro. They had both feared that by doing so they would only bring others in danger; something neither had wished for. Now it was time to at least warn the others so he turned to Emmett and explained "Athenodora has always been warning us and Caius".

Rosalie then let out a sigh as she felt lost in their debate and looked from one face to another asking "But why?"

Edward recalled Athenodora telling him that Caius had been chosen because of his viciousness but she was afraid that he has outlived his use. That and the fact that he kept Bella away from Aro might be a very good reason to get rid of Caius. He didn't dare voice these thoughts so he quickly said "I don't know why or even if I'm right. All I know is that with Caius gone, Bella is defenceless and Aro can finally incorporate her into his guard. If the loss of Caius has the same effect on her as it has on Marcus, Aro will be able to bend her any which way he wishes".

Carlisle shook his head "I know Aro is ambitious but I can't really believe this. There must be something else that we are overlooking".

Edward looked at them all and then his eyes rested on Alexia as he said "Whatever the reason; I only know that this may have far-reaching effects for the future".

Carlisle turned towards Edward asking "Where was Athenodora? I didn't see her amongst the Denali's".

Edward swiftly explained "She left the group for fear that she would do more harm than good to the Denali coven. She gave me her number before she left and I think it's time we called for advice".

Carlisle said "I think you're right. It's more important than ever that we look for Caius; if Bella is right and he still exists he may be the only key to any possible solution".

Looking at Alexia Edward said "I wish to contact the Quileute tribe and ask for their help".

Carlisle automatically approved saying "Good idea! After all they can cover just as much track as we can and have many connections to the different tribes around this area".

Alexia nodded her agreement and turning to look at his family Edward said "I will call Jacob and as soon as I get a hold of him we will leave"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking the corridors of her part of the castle Bella was indifferent to all around her; without Caius at her side she felt incomplete. Nothing held the beauty that it once had; she no longer wanted to follow the arts or music. Anything that reminded her of him was too painful.

She often thought of the pain she had felt when Edward had left her and how utterly desperate she was. She had been so destitute that her father had threatened to send her back to her mother; if it wasn't for Jake she would have starved herself. Yet looking back she couldn't compare the two.

When she had first met Caius she loathed his touch and feared being in his presence. Gradually they had come to love one another; actually a simple word as love didn't cover it, what they had experienced was more, much more. Losing him had turned her world inside out and upside down. Her body ached for him; their bond had been so close that she was sure she had felt the moment he had fallen. Her soul; well it was as if a part of her soul had been torn away. How could she get through an immortal life without her soul mate?

The only thing that gave her any enjoyment were her Russian lessons which she still received from Demetri. That and her visits to Marcus were her only things that sustained her and make her hopeless and meaningless immortal life somewhat tolerable.

Almost every day Bella went to see Marcus in his study and during those visits he would often talk about the past. She considered those discussions a sort of live history class; something that her school could never match. It was often in those hours that she was able to forget everything as Marcus transported her to faraway lands and old cultures that were long erased from the memory and history books of the humans. Bella and Marcus both suffering the loss of their mates were very grateful for these hours. Although they never discussed their lost mates, in their mutual bereavement they often sought each other's companionship; their need for solace becoming more intense as time grew.

One morning as Bella left Marcus's study she heard a familiar voice and the light tones attracted her as she searched for the origin.

Turning the corner she saw two figures walking down the passageway in the Volturi uniform and hearing their voices was afraid she had finally gone mad. "Alice?" She inquired but as soon as she did both figures turned to face her.

She quickly ran up to her old friend hugging her as she felt a small surge of happiness. Alice then looked at her exclaiming "Isabella, finally, we have been looking forward to seeing you for so long"

"It is so nice to see some friendly faces" Bella replied

Jazz looked at her saying "We are happy to be here".

It was at that moment that Bella felt something was amiss. Looking at the contentment in their faces only gave proof to her misgivings; they weren't the same vampires she had known for so long. She shook her head the obvious concern marred her face "What's wrong; why are you here?"

Alice gave her an open smile "We have been here for six weeks now"

"What?" Bella countered "I don't understand; and what are you doing in those uniforms?"

"Aro has recruited us into the Volturi" Jazz proudly told her.

Bella was shocked by their reaction but did her best to conceal it as she whispered "It is so good to see you after so long, why don't we go to the library and talk?" She tried to usher them towards the room as her eyes scanned the corridors.

At that moment Alec came around the corner and called to Alice and Jasper saying "Master Aro requests your presence in the throne room. I wouldn't let him wait".

Alice and Jasper departed leaving Bella confused behind.

Bella turned to face Alec still baffled by the situation, his request and the way Alice and Jasper spontaneously followed his orders. After a moment's hesitation she asked "Alec what is going on; why are Alice and Jasper here? They would never make such a choice of their own accord. It has taken Jasper a long time to learn to feed of animals; but feeding off humans nearly killed his spirit".

Alex knew this would be difficult for her to accept so he tried to pacify her saying "Vampires can change; unlike humans we live for centuries and in that time we are constantly changing. Some can live years feeding of humans and yet passionately fall in love with one; abandoning all of his or her old values".

Alec having finished his explanation said "Sorry Bella but Aro expects all guards to be at presence. As much as I relish your company I must be attend". He then turned and with vampire speed disappeared leaving her alone to digest his words.


	8. Chapter 8

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

Chapter 8 – Though the _cage_ be made of _gold_, it's still a prison….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella didn't know what to think of Alice + Jazz. Had they really joined out of free will? That was something she couldn't believe.

As soon as she had spoken to them she contacted the Cullens, asking if they knew what was going on but quickly realized they had heard the same explanation and neither parties wanted to get into specifics for fear that the lines were tapped. One unspoken thing she did know was that the Cullens were just as upset with the situation as she was.

Sure, the idea of having them around was a comfort but not this way; they weren't the same two people she had learned to love so wholeheartedly.

It had been a week now since her discovery and she had constantly hoped to see them again and ask for some more information; but up to now, with no luck.

The next day Bella gathered enough courage to speak with Aro over this question.

After knocking on the door of Aro's office and hearing his voice Bella gradually entered. She hadn't been in his office often and stepping in she felt the walls close in on her. She softly closed the door behind her and with a self-assured pace gracefully strolled up to Aro who was seated behind his desk. After a couple of moments he looked and motioned towards the seat across from him saying "Ah, dear Isabella you wanted to speak to me?"

Isabella promptly accepted the offered chair saying "Aro, I wish to ask about the Cullens; Alice and Jasper to be precise".

Aro watched Bella with an inquisitive gaze and flashing a charming smile he asked "What do you wish to know my dear?"

Bella leaned back in the chair trying to relax in Aro's company as he watched her she began "Why are they here? I cannot believe it is their choice to be here".

Aro's smile widened, becoming wary as he laid both hands on the bureau in front of him and intertwined his fingers "Vampires often change habits".

Bella sighed knowing she would have to be more explanatory "Yes I have heard that from Alec and yet I know that they would never want to be here of their own accord. Their family is very precious to them it is not something they would wish to live without".

Aro raised his eyebrow and with a **serene **smile asked "Do you think they are here against their will?"

She knew she had to be wary however the Cullen family being so dear to her heart so blindly blurted out "Well, that's why I'm here; I don't know. I only know that the Alice and Jasper would never leave their coven on their own accord".

Aro gracefully stood, his mind contemplating her words as he walked around her chair. Once behind her he tenderly laid his hands on her neck, his fingers softly moving as he grazed her shoulders. Letting a smile grow across his face, he bent over causing his raven hair to tumble over his shoulders and join Bella's amber tresses as he whispered in her ear "Have you asked them, my dear?"

Bella's first reaction was to shake him off but instead she turned and looked up into his face which seemed to be concentrated on her neck. She ignored the ominous feeling that suddenly crept into her as she watched his expression and continued to explain "No I haven't had a chance; but I see they're different. I don't see the open joy they had; something that was always an essential part of their life".

With much difficulty Aro tore his gaze away from her neck and standing strait he looked into her face. His expression had reverted to the normal, placidly smiling Aro that she knew as he brushed her explanation aside saying "I'm afraid that you are misinformed or maybe imagining things. The Cullens came of their own accord about a month ago and offered their services because of the loss of Caius has brought the Volturi in a difficult situation"

Aro subsequently returned to his former position; behind the desk his eyes skimming the several documents lying peacefully in front of him. Realizing she would get no answers from Aro she was about to take her leave when with a motion of his hand Aro requested her to stay.

Aro leisurely scrutinized Bella's face and his smile that graced his lips grew; making Bella wary of what was to come.

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze she was about to speak when Aro placed his arms on the armrests of his throne and soothingly said "My dearest Isabella now that you are here, I wish to discuss your duties to the court".

Confused Bella asked "Duties?"

"Of course my dear" Aro said looking intensely at her face while he steepled his fingers under his chin concentrating on his next words. "You have talents that have not had a chance to flourish and I wish you to develop them".

His hands leaving his chin, he continued "With the loss of your mate the coven has become venerable and we are in need of vampires with talents like yours; that is why Alice and her mate have come to join us".

Bella was unprepared for this request and sputtered "But I have been taking lessons from Alec for years and you agreed to allow a recess".

Leaning back into his chair and resting his arms on the sides and said "That is true, but that was before the loss of my brother. The last several weeks I have watched you mourn and because of that you become more silent with the day. I will not have you destroy yourself; you will pick up your lessons with Alec starting tomorrow and we will curb this self-destructive path you are following".

She spread her arms saying "But don't you see, I am not ready"

Aro looked at her and compassion stained his voice "You never will be! Don't you understand this grief of yours will consume you; I will not allow it! I give you to Alec's care and he will train you without restraint. The best thing for grief is work".

She was about to continue her protest when Aro held his hand up saying "Another thing; you will no longer be living in Caius's wing of the castle.

She was stunned and it took more than a moment to regain her composure but when it did she responded by saying "That's impossible, it was _**our**_wing! I have lived there since I have been part of the Volturi".

"If I have to I will enforce this" Aro teasingly warned but Bella knew this was no playful threat. "It will be much healthier for you! You have been constantly confronted with the past by living there; it is time for me to put my foot down".

"I don't care; I need time to mourn"

"Those were Marcus's words; I gave into his request but I will not make that same mistake with you!" Aro said the secretive smile that touched his pale lips held an air of hidden knowledge.

Seeing this Bella felt a chill of fear run up her spine and she guardedly asked "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"From now on you will be living in the tower; it is a practical choice for we can guard you better there. Caius refused to allow that, saying he was always at your side making that unnecessary. But now, without a mate you are defenceless".

Bella had always hoped that she might somehow avoid this fate but there it was. Now that she actually faced it she panicked as she considered how heavy the burden of this decision would be for her.

She kept her facial expression blank knowing that if she openly challenged his plans she would merely antagonize him; which would defeat her purpose.

Instead Bella gathered her patience, cleared her throat and firmly began "I realize you have your worries ….."

Watching Bella with a haunting scarlet gaze he cut in "Yes, with the loss of Caius I feel responsible for your welfare you need daily and nightly protection. That is impossible in your old apartment".

He then looked sober as he continued "Do you realize how important a Volturi queen is? My sister was murdered because of that fact. She, who was loved by all, was murdered in her own wing of the castle. Since then all wives have been kept in the tower".

"If I remember properly Caius told me that the only reason for the wives to stay there was to ensure that you or he would never face the same fate as Marcus. Well, when it comes to that I am no longer a wife of a Volturi king, only a widow and as such my loss can never hurt Caius".

Then forcing a wide false smile which Bella hoped would convince him she hesitantly added "Aro, I really appreciate your concern but I cannot live in the tower; I would gradually become claustrophobic".

He leaned over the desk and motioned for her to do the same, slowly reaching over he beckoned Bella to give him her hands. After a moments indecision she complied and taking her hands in his he interlaced their fingers in a tender hold saying "Bella, my dear, I understand your hesitation but it is for the best. You will still be following your lessons, I will ask both Alec and Demetri to go to your chambers to pick you up. You need not worry".

"But Aro, I really can't live there" she moaned.

Aro flashed Bella a charming smile as he withdrew his hands "I am sorry Isabella; I have made my decision and will not change my mind".

Already feeling the noose around her neck Bella's pulled away from him and in bind panic tossed all tact out of the window shouting "I am sorry Aro but I must refuse! It is not a place to live, it is a prison".

His vermillion eyes surveyed her and a smug smile formed on his cold lips "Do not be so dramatic; all the wives have lived there".

"Not me! Caius never forced me to live there!" Bella vehemently complained.

Aro narrowed his eyes and slyly replied "So actually you have no idea what you are talking about!"

"More than enough; I saw Sulpicia go mad in that room!"

The silence that followed was deafening. Aro's face became dark, his eyes flashing with anger and frustration as he suddenly stood beside her. Holding her shoulders he dragged her out of the chair and then, snatching her chin, he held it in a vice-like grip. This all took place in a matter of seconds and she cautiously watched his fiery eyes burning brighter as he drew her face towards his until it was mere centimetres away. She felt his breath against her lips as he angrily said "Be very careful ma petite!"

Time stopped for Bella as his words struck an unexplainable fear deep into her soul.

She tried to escape his hands but they held her firmly as Aro hissed "You will never speak of Sulpicia in such a manner".

"I'm sorry Aro; my words were not said in disrespect; as you know she was my friend"

He angrily thrust her away sending her staggering backwards. He dismissed their conversation with a wave of his hand as he declared "Well nevertheless you have no choice. I have already sent some of my people to prepare your rooms".

"Damn it, Aro you can't do that!" she passionately replied her red eyes spitting fire at Aro.

There was a moment of silence as Aro slowly turned, his glare now burned from the depths of his spirit as hesnapped "you dare to speak to me like that you hellcat! Maybe Caius accepted it but I will have none of that!"

She could see that Aro had difficulty remaining composed and feared for the worst but prepared herself for the consequences.

A moment later a wide smile spread across Aro's pale lips; a smile that was anything but amiable. "I am head of our coven and our family, you will not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do! If you keep going on like this I will not only send you to your room but I will also have you kept there for the next two weeks".

Bella's angry expression did not falter refusing to be bullied into silence "Is that a threat?"

Aro gave her a cold but cunning gaze as he warned "Take it as you will my dear; however with this attitude you have more than convinced me that you are in need of authoritarian guidance and that will begin right now! If you do not do as you are told there will be consequences; do you understand?"

She opted to back down; although it was totally against her character she saw no other option. A burdened sigh inadvertently escaped Bella's pink lips as she gruffly capitulated. "Yes, you have made yourself abundantly clear. It seems I have no other choice but to accept your _guidance_".

While saying this she realized that Aro's inflexibility gave her no choice but to attempt to escape before being locked in the tower; if she didn't do it now she would never get a second chance. Tensely nodding her head she prepared to leave the room and the foreboding feeling it gave her. Looking up she asked "May I be excused?"

Aro was pleased with Bella; her temperament was commendable, just as he thought it would be. But observing her body language and the way she abruptly accepted his counselling; he felt something was not right.

Having dominated the vampire realm for so long he was ruthless and had always covered all potential flaws in his tactics so he scrutinized the woman before him. He couldn't read her mind but suspecting her surrender was feigned; decided not to allow her free reign until he was sure that she would not run.

Bella became extremely nervous under Aro's inspection and was about to leave, hoping that Aro would not oppose. However when he saw her preparing to take leave of the room he said "I'm sorry Isabella but I believe you must be accompanied"

Bella froze saying "I have accepted your conditions and know my way to the tower"

"Maybe so, but I want you to be accompanied from now on."

"It is not necessary; nothing can happen as long as I am within the castle walls!"

"Why do you have to make a problem out of something so simple? Aro whispered, his eyes constantly assessing her as a dangerously shrewd smile spread across his pale lips

He walked up to her and putting an arm around her waist he gently but decisively accompanied her to the door then opening it he called Alec he saying "Alec, would you please accompany Isabella to Sulpicia's former chambers in the tower? I have ordered it to be prepared for her".

"Sulpicia's, why not Athenodora's former chambers?" Bella asked stunned by his words.

Aro ignored her as he re-entered his office and closed the door behind him.

Alec was stunned by this news but quickly covered his expression asking "shall we?"

Bella turned and with a sad smile she joined Alec slowly walking beside him down the corridors and towards her new rooms.

Accompanying Bella, Alec softly said "What happened; why are you going to the tower rooms?"

"Aro in all his brotherly wisdom feels it is not healthy for me to live in my own apartments" Bella sarcastically explained.

Realizing that he was treading on a potential minefield Alec tried to change the conversation "We haven't spoken to one another since I came to pick you up in Alaska".

Bella was still contemplating a possible escape and didn't hear a word Alec said.

When he turned to look at her she realized he had said something and quickly excused herself saying "I'm sorry Alec; what did you say?"

He repeated himself and then added "Why are you avoiding me Isabella? We used to be such good friends!"

Bella was taken off guard but turned to face him as she automatically answered "I'm not avoiding you; at least it is not my intention"

Alec stopped to look at her saying "Yes you are; Demetri sees more of you than I do".

She looked sideways trying to analyse his expression and seeing nothing peculiar she gave him a warm smile saying "He gives me lessons in Russian; tomorrow I will be starting my lessons with you and then you will be seeing me more than you care to".

Alec didn't answer but also didn't laugh as he walked with her through the corridors.

Looking forward he told her "I still remember when you first came to the Volterra to plea for the life of the Cullen boy. You were so full of fear and yet so courageous; you fought me all the way up to Caius's apartments".

She turned and stopped dead in her tracks giving him a look of total as she asked "Was that you? At that time I was totally disorientated; it could have been a big green orc and I wouldn't remember".

"An orc?" Alec asked clearly baffled by her words as he tried to determine if she was teasing him or actually insulting him.

"Never mind; just teasing!" she said giving him a timid smile.

They had reached the tower and she turned to open the door. When she laid her hand on the handle she saw it quickly covered by Alec's hand. Puzzled by the gesture she looked up to see the genuinely compassionate smile he bestowed upon her.

Alec tenderly whispered "I am truly sorry for your loss; just don't turn into another Marcus, it would be a terrible tragedy".

Bella was comforted by the sympathetic act but before she could say anything he was gone leaving her with the two guards that were at her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

She slowly opened the door of her new apartment, hoping to avoid rousing any suspicion among the guards. Not having to worry about money or food she could easily leave without having to take anything with her; all she wanted now was her freedom.

She knew that the tower had two hidden passageways in their walls leading to both Sulpicia's and Athenodora's old chambers. She remembered that when Sulpicia's mental instability had become worse; Aro had built a reinforced wall blocking the passageway.

Realizing her only hope was via the passageway to Athenodora's old room she dashed towards the connecting door. It was locked so Bella used her vampire strength to break it down; knowing the guards were within hearing distance she worked quietly. She took the door apart piece by piece and to her shock and dismay found another wall of the same indestructible design. She gradually dropped to her knees and remained there; all hopes dashed as she comprehended that the only other way out was through the door and passed the guards.

Hours later, disheartened by her discovery and its ominous significance, she gathered herself up from the floor. With unseeing eyes she proceeded back to the room Aro had enforced on her; it was as if Sulpicia had not left.

Bella had been here often enough, first taking lessons in etiquette and later just visiting her friend. Now looking at the emptiness she dearly missed her friend. Bella regretted her loss but knew that she couldn't help her friend escape her madness in the last years of her existence.

Scanning the room she saw very few objects from her apartment. It was bad enough to lose her mate but seeing the impersonal objects and furniture decorating the room; it was as if Aro wished to banish Caius from her memory. She saw the closets had been filled with her clothes and her jewellery had been placed on the dresser. Skimming through the precious objects she realized that many of the beautiful gifts that Caius had given her through the years were no longer between them. Bella slowly sat on the edge of the bed as a throbbing anguish encompassed her.

She lied down and found herself inadvertently staring up at the beautiful masterpiece adorning the ceiling, a painful groan occasionally issuing from her lips as her mind poured over those wonderful years she had shared with her handsome mate. The horrific loss had taken its toll; she often felt like giving up and after her subsequent loss of freedom she asked herself what use an immortal life was worth if she was forced to spend it alone and unhappy.

Her training and lessons would begin tomorrow and although she had hoped to start later she was now glad that it began. Any excuse to get out of this room was a welcome one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all; it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

Chapter 9 – Loving you made me strong but it also made me weak

Just before Alec set out to collect Bella for their training session he was stopped in the corridor by his sister.

"Aro requests your presence in his office"

"I was on my way to Isabella"

"I have been instructed to inform you that he requests your_ **immediate**_ company"

Alec was surprised by Aro's demand and wondered what was going on. He entered Aro's library and found him taking 'down-time' in front of the fireplace. Alec silently walked towards Aro, his eyes watching the shadow-like figure dressed in a black suit; a direct contrast to the streams of orange and red behind him.

Alec gave a discreet cough warning Aro of his presence and after a moment Aro turned and the somewhat contemplative smile that had adorned on his lips grew, becoming more affectionate upon seeing his young progeny "Ah Alex, so you received my message".

Alec returned the smile saying "Master Aro, I understood you wished to talk to me".

Aro walked away from the comfort of the hearth and leaning against the front of the bureau his eyes scanned Alec "Dear Alec, as I stated yesterday; you will resume training with Isabella today".

"Yes, I was just about to go to her room and pick her up" Alec explained as he watched Aro stare into space.

Alec who had been with Aro for centuries had often witnessed his constant mood fluctuations. Now, he noticed a shrewd sparkle in Aro's calculating crimson eyes. "Is there something wrong master Aro?"

Aro was "No, my dear Alec it is only something I forgot to say and I think you should know before you begin your sessions with Isabella". His attention was now focused on Alec as he continued to explain "What I ask may seem cruel but it is for the good of all; you see I want you to train our Isabella hard and without restraint for I wish to see if she has lost any of her combat talent. Caius has always been too lenient with her; now, with his loss we need everyone at their best, including Isabella".

Alex was baffled by Aro's words and afraid that Bella could not endure the pressure "Won't it be extreme? After all, just as you said, she is no longer accustomed to hard training; Caius always found their bond more important than developing her gift".

"She is no longer under his protection; she is under mine, as are you. At the moment my priority is the safety of the Volturi coven and as I said we need everyone in top condition. I have all confidence in your skills as a trainer and have no doubt you will soon have her in excellent form".

Comprehending that further discussion was futile Alec said "Of course Master Aro" and bowed as he prepared to leave.

He was about to open the door when Aro added "Oh yes, considering Isabella is now under my guidance; I will be keeping a continuous watch over her progress".

Alex knew that Caius and Aro always had different viewpoints as to the method and rigour needed to train Bella effectively. At first Alex approved of Aro's hard tactic but the last four years, seeing her reaction to Caius's love and devotion; Alec began to view things differently. The method Aro suggested no longer had Alec's preference and he regretted that he would be the one to implement it.

While walking the softly lit corridors to her room he contemplated this sudden change of tactic and if he could possibly avoid it but no matter how he looked at the situation; it would be impossible. Being so wrapped up in his thoughts he arrived in front of Isabella's bedroom before he realized. Knocking on the door Alec asked "May I come in?"

Quickly opening the heavy door she muttered "What took you so long? I expected you a half hour….." but when her eyes saw the tense expression on his face she immediately realized something was troubling him and hesitantly probed "What's wrong Alec?"

Apprehensively Alec scanned both guards and then turned his head towards Bella. Spotting her concern he unwillingly lied saying "It's nothing I was just thinking; we haven't trained in ages". He then gave her a bogus smile saying "I believe you have become weak from all Caius's pampering".

As they entered the training room Bella's heart leaped at seeing the Cullens. So this was where they hung out! Having them in the same room made it difficult for Bella to concentrate on her training; all she wanted was to speak with Alice and Jazz.

That day was endless. Alec was relentless as he drove Bella to the edge; she hadn't realized how out of shape she was. Sure, she was a vampire and the body of a vampire was almost indestructible but beside Alec, who was always training she felt her strength wanting.

While they were training she noticed that Demetri and Jane had entered the room. As she watched, her concentration was temporarily lost, at that moment Alec struck; hitting her full force. Bella was propelled towards the brick wall and although her body had no problem her pride had taken a beating.

She had pulverized the wall and lay between the debris; a mixture of powder and dirt covering her as dusty residue still swirled in the air. Brushing off largest fragments she inadvertently sneezed sending even more dust particles into the air. While on the ground and assessing the damage someone extended their hand to help her. Looking up she saw Demetri's warm and comforting smile as he gracefully bowed saying Please Isabella, let me help"

Returning the smile she gratefully took the offered hand and climbed out of the rubble as she said "Thanks".

Alec was angry with himself but even angrier with Aro for forcing his hand. Advancing towards the two Alec allowed his pent-up fury to escape "Let her be; she needs no help. She must toughen otherwise she will never learn"

Demetri was perplexed by Alec's severe attitude and scrutinising he calmly said "But Alec, its training; not a battle!"

"No, but training has to be hard otherwise we are useless in the field; you know that is what master Aro had taught us and now that Isabella falls under his protection she must also learn" Alec argued.

Alec looked around and realized that everything around him had become quiet. The Cullens and Jane had stopped to watch their conversation and seeing this he mumbled "whatever" and left the group with Jane tagging behind.

As soon as Alec and Jane were out of hearing range from the others Jane asked "What just happened back there? I never saw you work her so hard".

"No" he sneered furious at the position he had been put in "Caius would never had allowed it".

Confused Jane asked "Why now? She still is Caius's mate".

Alec's actions conveyed the frustration he felt to some extent as he explained with hint of anger in his voice "Yes, maybe so but she is now under Aro's supervision; meaning I must train her hard and make sure she picks up the slack".

Jane face showed her surprise when she asked "Did he say that?"

They were both interrupted as Aro walked into the room. He smiled affectionately at both and with a movement of his head and a gesture of his eyes he dismissed Jane.

When she had left he turned to Alec asking "What is wrong? Why aren't you with Isabella as I have asked?"

Alec quickly disguised his frustration and explained "She had difficulty with the lessons and when I pressed on Demetri stepped in. She's not used to hard training and exposing her to that has only caused others to ask questions".

Aro looked up his eyes fixed on Alec as he realized that the boy had a point. He had seen Alec's attraction to Isabella and did not want this to overpower his would have to reassess this obstacle but in the meanwhile he said"You may be right, it might be more diplomatic to be lenient".

Alec was relieved that he could allow her some slack and nodded saying "Very good master, seeing her work out I don't think she is ready for any severe training. Perhaps it is better for her to take longer but less drastic training in order to build up stamina".

While Alec was discussing the situation with Aro, Bella walked towards the Cullens.

Seeing her advance Alice lit up saying "We heard you have taken a room in the Queen's Tower"

Bella sarcastically chuckled "Believe me, it was not my choice; it was my duty according to Aro"

Alice was perplexed by her answer thinking that Bella would be honoured by the move.

However before she had an opportunity to ask, Bella grabbed her arm and that of Jazz and pulled them both towards her as she whispered "Now will you both tell me what the hell is going on? I was talking to Aro yesterday and he said you volunteered to join the Volturi. It's bloody coincidental, that after your call you both fell off of the planet and ended up here!"

The Cullens were more than surprised by her words; she saw Alice's features soften as Jasper quickly opted for a walk in the gardens motioning for them to follow.

At first they were closely followed but Bella's guards but after Bella hissed "back-off" they finally allowed them some privacy.

Then turning towards her friend she said "What happened; why didn't you call back? Please tell me what is going on; why did you come here of all places."

Jazz motioned for Bella to slow down and Alice, totally confused said "We came of our own accord about a month ago. When we heard that the Volturi needed talented Vampires to uphold the law after Caius's demise we volunteered to help. Aro was very happy and gave us a place in his guard".

Bella shook her head indicating she would not accept Alice's explanation and then pleaded "Tell me what you saw Alice; it must have something to do with the fact that you are both here".

Alice's was perplexed and looking uncomprehendingly at her friend she responded by saying "First tell us what you're talking about Bella? I don't understand".

Bella looked in desperation at Jazz but he looked just as confused as Alice so Bella tried again "You mean you don't remember calling me just before Caius fell from the cliff?"

"No, I'm sorry!" Alice said as she looked at Jasper and Bella could read concern in her eyes and she finally realized that they pitied her and thought she was on the edge of madness. Alice then softly added "we don't know what you are talking about".

Then Bella turned to look at Jazz who only nodded his concurrence with Alice's words

In the silence that followed Isabella thought that she was indeed cracking-up as both Alice and Jazz continued to watch her with growing compassion and concern.

It was then that Alec returned and announced that they continue training. Thankfully his tempo had decreased allowing Bella some respite.

As soon as their practice ended Alec brought Bella back to her apartments. A heavy and uncomfortable silence fell between the two as they travelled the corridors. Upon arriving at the doors Alec suddenly turned towards Bella and surprised her by asking "May I come in for a minute?"

Looking up she saw his customary serenity replaced by awkwardness; in his eyes she once again saw the compassion she had witnessed last night. Taking this all in she said "Please be my guest" and upon opening the door she motioned with her hand for him to enter.

She lowered herself to the couch and immediately offered him the chair across from her. Again he surprised her by taking the spot next to her.

Bella looked perplexed and was about to move away when Alec put a hand on her lap and whispered "I need to talk but wish to avoid the chance of being overheard by anyone" and motioning towards the door Bella realized he meant the guards.

After a moment's hesitation he continued "I only wish to apologise for my rough treatment; you see I was following Aro's instructions"

Bella studied his face in search of the truth behind his words and witnessed the pent up frustration and regret radiating from his eyes. Lifting her hand she gently placed her fingers on his mouth whispering "You need not explain; I believe you. You have no choice but to obey his commands"

She saw relief quickly followed by concern as he said "I wish I could do more to prevent this; I know you're unhappy and being here" he said as his arm took in the room around them "isn't helping".

"You cannot fight a tidal wave and once Aro has made his choices; he can manipulate everyone around him" she hesitantly declared.

He held her hand and said "At least I was able to convince him that you needed more time to build up your stamina and he has agreed to less severe sessions".

A sad bitter smile haunted Bella's lips as she said "Thank you! I am grateful for your friendship".

Looking at the door she gave Alec a bogus laugh and then motioned to the door as she whispered "let us enjoy each other's company and tell me what is going on in the castle. We need to entertain our other guests" as she motioned to the door.

After Alec left, Bella rehashed her discussion with the Cullens and was totally bewildered by their words; they were the same two she had met in Forks and yet their opinion of the Volturi had taken a 180° turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cullens are gone

The next day Bella noticed the Cullen's absence at the training sessions and after yet another week she clearly understood they would no longer be training with them. After practice she asked Alec what was going on and a frown grew as he explained "Both of them had difficulty digesting human blood so Aro excused them from his guards".

Bella would have laughed at his expression had his news been different but now her heart sunk.

Not aware of the influence his words had on Bella he continued his explanation "Aro has offered Jasper and Alice leadership over the guards of Caius's wing. In the past few Caius's guards have become more tolerant of their means of nourishment but he has stipulated that they do not convince others to follow their diet". Alec sarcastically chuckled in himself as he added "Aro wishes that they take over many different tasks allowing them to prove their worth; it will probably keep them very busy in the next few years".

Of course, Bella thought like all Aro's gifts; it came with a price. He would keep them constantly occupied in the wing that Bella could not access. "So they will have no time to visit me" she mumbled more to herself than to Alec.

Bella shook her head knowing how unhappy the Cullens must be at losing Jazz and Alice; now she too had lost them, not to the Volturi but to their new duties.

Later that evening Demetri came to her rooms, she was always grateful for his visits as it allowed her another means of leaving her new abode. Demetri often taught her language lessons in the garden and in these sessions she need not stress her muscles but her mind; something she was always good at.

After the lessons they would often enjoy the night air as Demetri told her of the past. She had become quite the history buff since her stay with the Volturi; there were so many fascinating stories to be told but now her mind was still distracted by her thoughts of Jasper and Alice.

Demetri watched her and realizing her mind was preoccupied he stopped speaking. It took a moment for Bella to acknowledge his silence and when she looked up she saw he had folded his arms over one other; a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Demetri; I didn't mean to be rude it was just that something has been bothering me all day". In the silence of Demetri's reply she continued "I understand the Jazz and Alice are thrilled with the idea of being part of the Volturi but what I don't understand is how their opinion could be the total opposite of what it used to be. In the past all the members of the Olympic coven were inseparable and now, neither Jazz nor Alice have been to Forks since they arrived".

Demetri just shrugged his shoulders saying "They didn't ask to be allowed to leave. They seem to be quite happy here. Now that Aro has allowed them their own part of the castle and a continuation of their diet why should they want to leave?"

"That's just it; the Jazz and Alice I knew would never stay here of their free will they would go back to Forks; I'm sure the Cullens are worried sick about this new arrangement".

I believe they do; they were quite anxious about them but both are young and maybe now that they have new responsibilities they might just be enjoying their freedom and the respect Aro shows them. At the Cullen's request I asked them to call them once in a while but neither of them seem to be inclined to do so.

Bella stopped walking and turned to look at him asking "You mean you visit them once in a while?

Demetri replied "Yes, not often but sometimes" and was about to continue walking when Bella grabbed his arm.

By holding on to his arm she forced him to stand still as she implored "Can I come with you the next time you go?

Demetri sighed "I'm sorry Isabella but Aro has expressly forbidden you to go back to your former part of the castle; you know that. I don't want to get into trouble so unless you get permission from Aro I can't help but if you wish their company I can always inform them".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Request

The next day Bella went to Aro's office determined to ask permission to accompany Demetri the next time he went to her old part of the castle.

Bella knocked on the door of Aro's chambers and upon hearing his voice she entered his office quickly sensing a great deal of hostility suspended in the atmosphere. The room was dark with only the glowing flames of the fireplace to illuminate the room.

Scanning the room she didn't see anyone but after a moment she saw an elegant hand appear just from someone sitting in the high-back chair directly across from the fire place. The hand undoubtedly belonged to Aro and he motioned her to come towards him.

At first she felt apprehensive but then, reprimanding herself, she leisurely advanced towards Aro;

Once she faced him she bowed her head as a token of respect.

Aro was sitting in a front of the fire place in his immaculate black suit; his eyes reflecting the flaming display before him. Gradually raising his head he watched Bella with stern and calculating eyes but said nothing; only motioned her to sit in the chair beside him.

Looking at his expression, she quickly decided this was no time to ask for favours "I fear I have interrupted something. It was not my intention maybe it would be better if I come back another time".

Bella prepared to abandon her cause and Aro's company but in a millisecond Aro grabbed her wrist and with a deviously sparkle in his eye said "Sit my dear; don't be bashful you must know you are always welcome in my quarters"

A long silence followed between the two; the only sound the crackle of flames in the fireplace as they danced and leapt, casting their golden light on Aro's handsome face.

Bella sat down in the designated chair and scrutinized the flames in an attempt to gather the necessary courage. Turning to face Aro she finally broke the silence "Aro I wish to ask a favour of you".

Aro raised a questioning eyebrow but kept silent.

Bella then selected her words carefully as she began "I was talking to Demetri the other day and he told me that he visits Alice and Jasper once in a while. Well, I'd like your permission to accompany Demetri when he goes to see them".

"I'm sorry Isabella but that's not possible" Aro said endorsing his words with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Please Aro; I need a bit of freedom!" Bella implored, tactfully trying to hide her annoyance and frustration.

Aro snapped "No Isabella; your words with them have caused enough problems. Oh yes I heard the subtle accusations and will not stand for it any longer; besides that I will not allow you to go to that part of the castle! The memories held in that part of the Castle will only destroy all resistance you have built up".

She then tried to appeal to his sympathy asking "Please Aro, allow me this one thing"

Whereupon he sneered "That may have worked on Caius my dear, but it doesn't work on me!"

His dark red gaze assessed her and before she had time to react to his words he continued "How is your training going?"

Bella was perplexed by his animosity and had difficulty adjusting to his abrupt change of topic but after a moment of thought she was able to say "Fine".

As soon as she said this, he released his pent up hostility saying "Well I have heard and seen differently "It seems that there are some issues pertaining to your devotion towards your training".

She looked up; her face blank as she had no idea what he was talking about

Aro continued "Oh yes my dear, I saw the first day of training and the way you manipulated others to rally around you.

Bella was totally surprised by his accusation and stuttered "I didn't do that… at least it was never my intention"

Aro's eyes narrowed slightly his voice a deadly hiss "Is that so? Just as you did not intend to make inquiries about the Cullens?"

Bella was surprized and confused by Aro's words and with a frown on her otherwise smooth face she naively asked "What sort of inquiries?"

Furious and disbelieving red eyes glared at Bella's flawless face the ice in his voice cold enough to burn "Do not play the false innocent with me. You know what I speak of!" Then looking at the bewilderment that still covered her face he hissed "I am talking about the inquiries you made concerning why Alice Cullen and Mr. Hale. You have been told by both them and me and yet you continue your subtle accusations concerning their reasons for entering the Volturi guards; these accusations will stop immediately. Do you understand!"

"They are not accusations, just inquires, as you yourself say…." Bella said her eyes warily observing the glaring figure in front of her.

"Oh no?" he shouted then taking her hand in his he squeezed; in a blatant attempt to study her thoughts.

Bella's inadvertently shuddered, her red eyes widened in fright by his outburst and all words abandoned her as she desperately tried to keep her wits.

Aro however was relentless as he badgered "Why then, were you talking about strange phone calls; and trying to convince them that they were here because of them?"

Then looking at her surprise he added "Yes my beautiful Isabella, I know everything you do and say; for the very walls have ears".

Bella opened her mouth, only to close it again when no words came out. What could she say?

To deny everything would only incite more wrath; something that Bella didn't relish.

Aro's eyes roamed over Bella's bewildered expression and seeing defeat clearly marking her face a wide smile spread across Aro's perfect lips. He then loosened his grip on her hand and brought it to his lips as he whispered "I think we finally understand one another. I fear that I have allowed my anger to get the best of me but you must understand; you have become quite paranoid and that reflects poorly on all of us. As royal family we must _at least_ give others the pretence of having a strong bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_***Loving**__** you made me strong but it also made me weak**_. It made me happy but also depressed. It helped me up but also pulled me down. It taught me how to hold on but now it's teaching me how to let go. _ Unknown_


	10. Chapter 10

This story starts off five years after its prelude: 'Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. This is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 – Alone*

Bella had been living in that dark and gloomy tower for months now. The first month had been tolerable; she not only had her regular lessons with Alec and Demetri but also numerous visits from Marcus.

With every month that went by, her life became more dismal; she yearned for her mate and her freedom!

Shortly after her discussion with Aro over the Cullens she had lost their company and with the coming of her second month in the tower she underwent the departure of yet another friend.

For the second month of her stay Aro had professed that since Caius's disappearance many of the former king's tasks had not only ceased to be performed but had also caused a substantial set-back in the Covens normal schedule. He felt Marcus and he were duty-bound to perform them and after enough complaining Caius gradually accepted the extra workload. This resulted in less free time for him and more free time for Bella. Meaning the cosy talks that she shared with Marcus had gradually become few and far between; the last two months she hadn't seen him at all.

At first Bella had tolerated the change thinking it would ultimately pass; but it had only become only more stringent with time.

In the time that Caius and Bella's had been mates her life had been so vibrant. Now it was pointless and bleak; having only her physicaltraining sessions and her language lessons to keep her busy.

She had applied herself diligently on both fields; her language lessons were going so well that she asked Demetri if they could begin with Spanish lessons next month.

Not to disappoint Aro and thus avoid any further interference in her life Bella had applied herself to her sessions with Alec. In the past months her endurance had improved and she quickly mastered Alec's grounding pace.

One day, as Alec was walking Bella to her room after practice he suddenly veered off the usual route. Bella turned a puzzled face towards Alec only to see the same mischievous smirk she had occasionally witnessed during practice.

A frown creased her smooth pale forehead as she asked "Hey, what is going on?"

"It's a surprise" he answered, a playful smile gracing his beautifully carved lips.

Threading her fingers through the long locks of her dark hair Bella tentatively stopped as she softly murmured "Alec, I'm sorry but I'm not really crazy about surprises"

He only continued to smile as he placed his hand in hers trying to pull her along. Isabella stood her ground so he grabbed her other hand and tugging on the two he pulled her along as he pouted "Please believe me Isabella; I promise you'll like this one!"

Seeing Alec assume a mockingly innocent expression on his face she began to giggle. Taken off guard she allowed herself to be dragged up several flights of stairs and along even more stone corridors; all dimly lit. Upon entering an unknown hallway Bella's fear began to unexpectedly surge as she found herself facing one of many polished wood doors. Alec then went towards one of the doors and motioned Bella to enter saying "this is my room".

Bella regarded his expression and although it revealed nothing she became hesitant suddenly getting the distinct feeling she had been manipulated. Then remembering Athenodora's warning she began to doubt Alec's intentions. She took a step back prepared to escape Alec's company when her ears suddenly picked up the familiar voices of Jazz and Alice and looking back at Alec she asked "Alec, please tell me; what's going on?"

Alec sighed and compassion filled his eyes as he explained "I bring you to practice every day and when I do, I often see your eyes mournfully scrutinising the place the Cullens used for practice. It hurts me to see how the weight of your loneliness has taken the light out of your eyes. It has been like that since Master Aro's insisted you take the queen rooms in the tower and I asked myself what I could do. It was then that I decided; instantly asking them to visit us in my room".

After having said this he knocked on the door and said "I am not allowed to leave you alone so I have to guard the room and your guards will be covering the other exits" after a moment he inclined his head towards her adding "I'm hoping that our friendship will assure that you don't abuse my trust".

Bella's smile grew as she gave Alec a timid kiss on the cheek not knowing how else to show her gratitude; then turning she knocked on the door.

The door opened just a crack but Bella instantly pushed it aside along with Jasper who teasingly attempted to keep it closed. Once inside she saw Alice and they promptly hugged one another then turning towards Jasper she did the same as she moaned "God, I missed you both so much"

"We're sorry Isabella time just flew and we didn't realize that you were so lonely; we thought Marcus was still visiting. Yesterday Alec told us differently.

After a moment Bella realized there was someone else in the room and she turned to see the blond woman she had often seen accompanying Aro. The fact that she was always been in his presence made her automatically cautious in her approach to the stranger.

Then Alec took the woman's hand and said "May I present Messalina?"

After a moment's hesitation in which she took in the woman's appearance, Bella gave her a cautious nod of her head and received the same from Messalina. Bella then announced "Yes, I have seen her often enough".

Alice felt the tension and amicably said "Aro found her around Forks after we had left; it seems Victoria had recruited her in her army".

Bella was surprised by this new information and turning towards the woman asked "How did you escape?"

"I was smart enough to see the deceit behind her pretty words; it allowed me to escape her clutches. She would have gotten me eventually if she had survived her assassination; got to hand it to Riley and your former boyfriend, they did a good job! I owe them my life!" she ended with a smile.

"I doubt they even know of your existence; I have never heard them speak of you" Bella answered.

"Messalina is very shy" Alec stated "It took me a long time before we became friends"

Bella's looked at the adoration in Alec's eyes and looking over to Messalina she saw the same. She nodded from one to the other inquiring "So…. You two are a pair now?"

Alec smiled "I hope so; I've been trying hard enough to get her attention"

Looking from the one to the other she said "This is the first good news I've heard in a long time…congrats!"

Then smiling at Messalina she teasingly said "He is worth your time; if it weren't for my mate I might have looked his way; Alec has always been kind to me"

When Alec and Messalina excused themselves and left the room for more privacy Bella turned to the Cullens; like everyone else she expected they had now given their loyalty to Aro so she dared not talk about that fateful night. Instead she decided to probe into their past. "How are your family? Have you heard much from them in the months that you have been here?"

There was a moment of awkward silence until Jasper embarrassingly admitted "no, but to our shame we must admit that we haven't taken the time to speak with them. We have been so busy of late; what with reforming Caius's guards and the directing his household".

Bella shook her head while listening to Jazz and looking at his calm face she refuted "But you know how Esme en Carlisle worry about both of you; you can't do that to them! This is not you; either of you!" Turning towards Alice she gaged her face for confirmation and then pleaded "Alice, you of all people have always doted on them; they were the pillar of both your lives. As soon as you found Jasper you sought them out knowing that your future with them would be a good one".

Alice's was perplexed as she looked uncomprehendingly at her friend then realizing she had to respond in some way she shook her head asking "what are you talking about Bella? I don't understand".

Bella looked in desperation at Jazz but he looked just as confused as Alice so Bella tried again "You mean you don't remember your life with the Cullens?"

"No, we remember some of it but not the way you describe it".Bella could read concern in her eyes and she finally realized that they pitied her and thought she was on the edge of madness. Alice then softly added "Are you alright Isabella? We heard from Aro that you have been quite depressed these last few months".

Then Bella turned to look at Jazz who merely nodded his agreement with Alice's words

In the silence that followed Isabella thought that she was indeed going mad as both Alice and Jazz continued to watch her with growing compassion.

A second later Bella was taken back when hearing a forceful knock on the door, followed by what sounded like Jane's voice asking "Is Alec in there? I wish to speak to him."

All three fell silent and Bella moaned. She turned towards Jasper and silently mouthed "get Alec" as she motioned with her hand towards the room the pair had gone.

Then wrapping her arms around Alice she whispered in her ear "I guess Aro has found me. If I have to go you must promise to talk to Esme en Carlisle; I know they would love to hear your voices".

Searching her crimson eyes Alice saw Bella's desperation and she gave her a warm smile whispering "of course; I promise!"

Alice felt Bella shudder in her arms but then Bella gently and firmly pushed her aside and seeing the arrival of Alec and Messalina she walked towards the door.

It was indeed Jane and as soon as the door was opened she smugly said to Bella "Aro wishes to speak to you!"

Then looking past Bella she searched the room for her brother and once she found him she walked past Isabella saying "I need to talk to you Alec".

Isabella was about to leave the room when Jane turned and said "Not so fast Isabella; you know Aro insists you be accompanied! I am placing you under the care of the Cullens. I have already informed your guards that they will be replaced"

Alec looked up at his sister as he promptly exclaimed "It wasn't their fault; I thought it would be good for Isabella to relax a bit".

Jane's cold voice rationally answered "You're right it wasn't their fault; it was yours! However you know Aro; if he finds his orders have been ignored he will discipline all that have taken it in their heads to do so. You are extremely lucky that Aro cherishes you so, my dear brother".

"Please" Jane said as she turned her attention back to Bella "You have caused enough trouble with this action. I do not think it in your best interest" then scanning all the vampires in the room "or anyone else's; to delay your visit to Aro".

Deciding to try her best to calm the seemingly distressful situation Bella quickly left Alec's room accompanied by the Cullens.

As Bella walked towards Aro's room a set of double doors loomed into view. Standing in front of the closed double doors she studied the thick heavy slab of polished wood in an effort to postpone the inevitable.

Then with a shake of her lose-falling hair she gripped the large brass ring knocker which was held in the mouth of a lion.

There were four deep knocks before it fell silent. They brought Aro out of his manipulative meditations and he looked up from the documents strewn over his desk and said with a soft voice

"Enter!"

Gradually putting her foot over the threshold she felt the walls close in on her. Doing her best to ignore the oppressive atmosphere she watched Aro who seemed to be working on his administration.

After a couple of moments he looked up from behind his desk and motioned towards the seat across from him saying "Ah, dear Isabella; thank you for coming so swiftly!

He silently observed as Isabella gracefully approached his desk and bowed her head in respect but did not take the offered chair. Veering his attention back towards the other two he asked "Please Alice and Jasper, would you two be so kind, as to give Isabella en I some privacy?" while motioning to the door with a nod of his head.

Just as they were about to leave Aro added "I want you to stay and guard the doors; as Isabella's new guards have not yet arrived".

The Cullens did as they were instructed and quietly closed the doors behind them.

Automatically Aro's eyes began scrutinizing Bella; his lips a thin line of disapproval. After a couple of moments of silence he snapped "Sit"

The sound reverberated through the room and Bella seeing the rage in his eyes decided to avoid aggravating him any further.

Aro's eyes burned absorbing the woman before him as he hissed "I believe you have defied my orders and by doing so have shown others your blatant disrespect towards me".

"It was not my, or anyone's intention to do so" Bella quickly explained. "We were just enjoying each-others company. After all it was your wish that I be safe, was it not? The guards were outside the rooms and Alec, Jazz, Alice and Messalina were inside with me. Surely I was in no danger with all those precautions Alec put in place." She slyly said.

Bella, now alone with Aro; cautiously explained "It's just that I needed to get out; I feel like I'm going stir-crazy!"

Aro gave her a seemingly compassionate smile and with a velvet voice said "I'm sorry Isabell but that is impossible!"

Bella surveyed Aro's impassive expression as she tried to keep her anger in check saying "Why? I have been working devoutly on my gift and my condition, can't I have some time off. I need to visit my friends; the last half year I have been closed off from the world".

Aro only continued to smile slowly explaining the situation as if speaking to a child "I'm sorry Isabella but it is far too dangerous with a killer running lose who's only wish seems to be to capture you. As far as the Cullens are concerned they are living in your old quarters; I won't risk a relapse of your mental state by allowing you to visit them or your old rooms"

Without thinking Bella retorted "There has been no problem with my mental state! As far as danger is concerned I don't care! It's been that way for the six months and probably will be for some time to come. Don't you see I need some time to myself? Let me go visit the Cullens in Alaska: it is essential that I get away from all my memories".

Aro then sympathetically smiled as he responded "So, even though you no longer reside in Caius's quarters your memories still seem to get the better of you; this only proves that my fear for relapse is sound".

Now Bella's eyes scanned the room hoping to come up with something that would sway Aro's decision "Please Aro! Would you allow me to go if Demetri were to accompany me as protection?"

Seeing her perseverance and trust in Demetri, Aro quickly realized he was doing the right thing by sending Demetri to Alaska. The last thing he needed was Isabella to find a confident in Demetri; it was bad enough that Alec was always watching out for her.

"Actually I am sending Demetri out to look for Caius; as you have so often said finding him is essential. Up to now our first priority was the safety of the coven but now that, that has been accomplished I deem it time to adjust our priorities and search for him".

Astonished by his words she looked relieved and an immediate smile bloomed on her lips and she swiftly replied "Thank you very much! Can't I go with Demetri?"

Giving her a shrewd smile he argued "No, that is out of the question; he will be traveling and therefore have little time to watch out for you".

"Maybe you can allow Alec to escort me; after all with Demetri's absence, my curriculum only contains my training with Alec" Bella probed.

Aro turned towards her and although his face was unreadable, his eyes were smouldering as he uncompromisingly explained "No, that is impossible; I cannot miss him as well. However if it is a question of having a full curriculum I can assure you; I will find means to fill your days. First of all more practise; as you will need a long time to perfect your skills". Then looking at her his eyes began to shine as he added "Maybe administration will also be something to consider; after all the many human secretaries have been worthless".

"This is ridiculous you know as well as I that my sessions with Alec have improved my stamina and I don't need any extra practice. Furthermore I will not be a secretary; I never agreed to that!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he angrily demanded "You will do as I say; I will not repeat myself. If you continue to question my motives, there will be repercussions. Do I make myself clear? Now, you will now go to the tower and spend the rest of the week in your chambers. Maybe it is time that you learn to obey and become the queen you should be".

Bella was furious and refused to let him intimidate her. She tilted her head while looking down her nose at him as she clearly hissed "I am Caius's mate and answer only to him".

Aro, infuriated by her words snatched her wrist and twisted it behind her back causing her to stumble against his chest. Then his free arm snaked around her waist locking her into a possessive embrace. She felt his lips brush her ear as he whispered "Dear Isabella you must accept the fact that Caius is no longer among us!" She tried to escape his grip but the more she struggled, the more intimate his hold became. Once she had calmed herself Aro leaned in and having successfully pinned her hand between them she heard him inhale her scent as his free hand stroked her hair. Subsequently he entwined his fingers in her hair and forcefully turned her head to face him as he softly drawled "My dear Is-a-bel-la; the moment you came here with that Cullen boy I saw the promise of your gift. However being Caius's mate you never learned tact as you were always able to manipulate him. I would suggest you learn to be tactful in the future".

Hearing this and feeling his hands on her body made her shiver as she realized just how helpless she was. With an angry thrust, Aro pushed her away from him; just as abruptly as he had grabbed her. Sending her body sprawling towards the room he hissed "Be careful Isabella or you will force my hand".

Disorientated by the sudden move Bella was barely able to keep her balance; then her instinct kicked in and she quickly turned to face Aro, her body ready to pounce as she huffed "What can you do to worsen my situation? I have already lost Caius".

Aro gave her a deadly but smug smile replying "As your king I can order you to make a new bond allowing your new mate control over your actions. This way you will no longer be allowed such a headstrong and disrespectful conduct. In my opinion that is what you need; a strong hand to guide you and teach you your place".

His eyes raked her from head to toe, a curl of dismissal on his lips. All of a sudden his eyes began to gleam as if he smiled at the possibilities. Watching the gleam appear in his calculating eyes; Bella took a deep breath, fighting the nausea that threatened to overtake her. She hissed "You wouldn't dare!"

Aro didn't need to look into her mind; only looking into her eyes he realized how appalled she was by his plan. He kept his smile saying "Yes my Isabella, I think we understand each other now. After your outburst I believe it is time for you to learn obedience. You are dismissed and will stay in your apartments until I come to release you. In the future you will have to earn your freedom".

Opening the doors Aro called the new guards that he had assigned to Bella and gave them explicit instructions to bring her to the tower and not allow her to leave her rooms.

Upon leaving Aro called Alice and Jasper to his room and Bella was furious when she overheard "Yes our Isabella is quite disturbed over her loss but I will do everything in my power to help her through this appalling ordeal".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Accompanied by the guards she walked back to her rooms; Bella's mind was struggling between rage, indignation and dread.

She felt trapped; the guards never left her sight. Not noticing the things around her she suddenly came face to face with Messalina who was waiting in front of her apartments.

At first the guards would not allow her in Bella's room but Bella quickly pointed out that she was ordered to go to her rooms and that Aro had not stipulated whether or not she was allowed visitors.

After a moment of hesitation they allowed Messalina to accompany her.

As soon as the door was closed Messalina said "I came here for Alec's sake. He can't come and is being held in his room for a day or two as punishment for this afternoon".

Looking at Bella's distressful expression she asked "how did it go with Aro?

Bella sighed saying "I have been ordered to stay in my apartment until he comes to get me"

Messalina sighed "I'm so sorry; Alec and I had only hoped to help you; it seems we have only made the situation worse"

Bella absent-mindedly looked at her, still contemplating Aro's outburst and innuendos. When the dazed glance lifted she saw the quizzical expression on Messalina's face and relaxed a little. Although Bella was grateful to find a sympathetic ear she knew that Messalina worked closely with Aro. Though Messalina may be trustworthy; Bella found it wise not to divulge her thoughts or fears to the soft-spoken woman instead she smiled and said "It is no-one's fault! All the Volturi are the same; they were born in a time when women were submissive; I however am born in a different time- hence Aro and I have different opinions of a woman's function".

Messalina looked at her unable to conceal the amazement on his face "what do you mean?"

Bella leaned with her back to the door of her apartment and sighed "Aro thinks I'm headstrong and disobedient. You see I want to leave the Volturi for a while and he won't let me; he says it is too dangerous"

Observing the frustration clearly written on her face Messalina tried to comfort her by lying "Isabella, I have to admit he is right; it's too dangerous".

"Ok! I get that" she argued "but now, he even refuses to allow me to see Jazz and Alice or even my former suite".

Then, with a sarcastic chuckle she added "He acts as if I am going mad and tells everyone that I have difficulties with my loss. He blatantly insinuates to all that will listen that I my mental state is not as it should be".

She looked down at the ground struggling to formulate her words and then looking back she tried to convince Messalina of her opinion saying "Ok, maybe I have difficulties with my loss but not the way he suggests! Locking me up: isn't helping it only smothers me. Everywhere I look the images of Caius follow me; I feel so unhappy. I have never had time to recover from his loss and I must say I don't think I ever will. I don't want to become the same as Marcus but I understand his misery".

As Messalina walked out of her room Bella contemplated her loss of Demetri; yet another that had helped by distracting her. She would miss his friendship and support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* "Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue.

Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."

Stephen King


	11. Chapter 11

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11 - ****L****onely is the soul without a mate*******

Demetri walked through the long dimly lit corridors of the castle on his way to Bella's chambers for their daily lessons. He then saw the black cladded figure come his way; a knee-length dress giving her a guise of innocence...

Jane was walking towards Demetri and as she came closer she lowered her hood; her blond hair pinned up revealing an angelic face which completed her virtuous disguise. However one look at those ruthless crimson eyes revealed her true nature.

He was about to veer off for he was already a bit late for his appointment but Jane quickly blocked his passage and said "Aro has requested your presence".

Demetri watched, waiting for further information or an explanation but Jane was not one to share however she did tell him "He is waiting in his chambers".

Demetri travelled the emptily lit corridors and stairs walking in relative silence, the only sound he heard was the muffled sound of his own soft footsteps.

He knocked on the huge double doors of Aro's chambers and after hesitating for just a second he turned the handles and entered the room.

Aro was sitting at his desk and looked up as Demetri entered; gazing back Demetri automatically stated "You requested my presence master?"

Using the subtle signal from his eyes and jutting his chin forward Aro motioned for Demetri to close the door saying "Demetri this will be a private conversation so could you be so kind as to step in and close the doors".

Once this was done Aro stood up and walked around his desk to face the tracker. The smile on his face leisurely blossoming as he said "Please relax dear Demetri; I only wish to speak with you".

Demetri folded his hands behind his back and tried to relax and as he did Aro steepled his fingers under his nose as his mind concentrated on the problem at hand.

A moment later he lowered his hands but kept his huge grin saying "I have heard that Isabella is getting along well with her Russian lessons".

Demetri relaxed and smiled more to himself than Aro as he spoke "Yes master, I must say it is a pleasure to work with her. Although she is having a difficult time to work out Caius's demise; she is able to concentrate on her languages. I think it helps her to work on something rather than having to face the truth; she has even asked me to teach her Spanish.

Studying Demetri's face he asked "And how do you feel about it?"

Demetri looked Aro in the eyes and then looked at the ground as he answered "I am honoured that she asked me".

Aro came forward extending his hands in a silent request to see what Demetri was thinking. Demetri was prepared for this and yet his first reaction was one of reluctance.

Once their hands connected Aro's smile vanished as his concentration focussed on the images in Demetri's mind. Realizing that he had been correct in his assumptions, he automatically made his decision.

Looking up his grin grew as he said "I see you are quite enchanted by our Isabella; I can't blame you she is quite exquisite and seems to have that effect on many".

Demetri bowed his head and explained "As you see I am not romantically involved with her but am starting to appreciate her company and friendship. First thing I found admirable was her courage to face us for the Cullen boy and then her devotion to Caius. Now that he no longer exists I hope to help her accept that; after all she feels very alone at the moment. I realize she is a young vampire and therefore still has human emotions which will probably change the older she gets; but it is still refreshing to see".

Aro only smiled and raised his hand to stop Demetri from further explanation "Actually it is because of Isabella that I have summoned you to my room".

Aro automatically turned and walked back to his desk reclaiming his place behind it. Looking up he calmly proceeded to explain "I want you to go to Alaska; Isabella is constantly insisting that Caius is still alive and I want you to investigate her claims".

Seeing the tranquil expression on Demetri's face change into one of bewilderment he continued "You will go tomorrow and scour the countryside; maybe it would be handy to take the Denali tracker with you, after all you both have different ways of tracking".

Demetri resumed his tranquil expression as he looked back and asked "I mean no disrespect but do you still believe that Caius lives? After all it has been six months since his fall".

Aro's placed his hands on the bureau in front of him and piercing Demetri with his gaze he continued "I does not matter what I think; Isabella will not cease to hope, therefore I cannot stop the search for my brother. If you do find Caius, I wish you to rapport directly to me and only me".

This last instruction puzzled Demetri but he knew it was not his place to question any decision Aro made. He had an unexplainable feeling that something bizarre was going on although he didn't dare voice it. After all, why would Aro request him to search and yet keep silent once he located Caius?

While thinking this over, Aro's following remarks escaped him. When he was finally able to shake off the shroud of silence he was able to catch Aro's last remarks "You will come back to my quarters over an hour to pick up the necessary information".

"But master Aro, I had an appointment with Isabella and would like to say goodbye".

"Do not worry Demetri; I will tell her myself. She will be elated knowing that you are going to continue the search for her mate."

With these last remarks Demetri realized that he had been dismissed and as he left the room many questions unintentionally formulated in his mind. He tried his best to erase these from his thoughts knowing they may be seen as traitorous but found it increasingly difficult. Demetri was just grateful that Aro did not have the power of Edward Cullen otherwise he would be in deep trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle was sitting in his library when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Esme come in with the cell-phone in her hand. She had her hand on the receiver and mouthed "Aro is on the line" as she held the phone out towards him. Seeing the apprehension in her eyes he realized that this was no ordinary call; but when was Aro ever one for small-talk?

He quickly took the small device from Esme's hand giving her an encouraging smile in hopes of erasing her anxiety. As soon the phone transferred hands Esme left the room softly closing the door behind her. Then concentrating on the matter at hand Carlisle pushed the monitor button and projected Aro's image on the wall as he said "Hello Aro, Carlisle here! How is the situation in Volterra?"

Aro was sitting behind his desk and as soon as Carlisle spoke he looked up. His usual smile had made place for a more disheartened expression as he spoke. "Losing Caius was not only an emotional blow for us; it also weakened the position of power the Volturi has held, since the defeat of the Romanian and Egyptian covens". After a moment of hesitation he pinched the bridge of nose and closed his eyes as he added "It has taken a while for us to reinforce our strength but we are slowly recovering; alas without Caius it will never be the same".

Carlisle nodded his head in understanding and politely asked "Can I do anything to help?"

Aro slowly gave a half-hearted smile as he replied "The fact that Alice and Jasper have consented to stay with us as guards has already been of great help. However there is one other favour I wish to ask".

Once Aro had said this Carlisle's mind began to work overtime; afraid that Aro would also request the presence of Edward and Alexia. Being painstakingly careful to conceal his mistrust he matter-of-factly asked "That is?"

"I am sending Demetri to Alaska, he will be arriving in a short while and I am hoping that you and your coven will render him any assistance he needs while he is staying there". Carlisle was astonished by Aro's answer; this was the last thing he had expected.

After a moment of confusion Carlisle regained his senses as he realized that Aro was awaiting his response to his question. He gave Aro a tentative smile saying "Of course but may I ask why he is coming here?"

Aro moved his hands upwards steepling his fingers under his chin as he began to speak "I have sent him to look for Caius; Isabella keeps insisting that he is still alive and although I would love to believe it, I am afraid to lose myself to false hope. However I must exploit every possibility in an effort to find my beloved brother. In light of that fact I have asked Demetri to join forces with your tracker Riley, after all they both have different search methods".

Carlisle nodded his agreement and replied "I understand and we will give him our support in his search".

Putting his hands back on the desk Aro said "Your help will be very much appreciated. I think his plane should be arriving in about 10 hours".

After a moment's wavering Carlisle asked "Could you tell me if anyone is accompanying Demetri?"

Just as he said this, Carlisle heard a knock on the door that seemed to come from Aro's end of the line. It was soon confirmed when Carlisle saw that Aro was distracted by someone or something in his office. Aro subsequently said "I must go now, good luck!"

As soon as Aro hung up Carlisle informed the Denali coven of the unexpected arrival of the Volturi tracker. Hearing of the impending arrival of Aro's tracker, Carlisle considered this act as a potential threat. The suddenness of Demetri's visit and the unanswered question of who would accompany him made them feel vulnerable and apprehensive.

Carlisle came into the living room and Esme quickly walked up to join him as her face studied his, anxious to know what was going on. Carlisle smiled and kissed her hand he then look up and observed the anxious faces of the other two in the room. "Aro is sending Demetri; he wishes him and Riley to join forces and search for Caius. The Denali's are staying away and I can't blame them; Aro has not specified that they be present".

Emmett and Rose exchanges glances and then Emmett turned to Carlisle saying "Who is accompanying him?"

Carlisle looked at his foster children and then to his wife as he replied "I asked but at that moment Aro was distracted and hung up before he answered".

Emmett let go of Ross hand and threw both of his in the air as he said "That's just great; that can't be a good sign!"

Carlisle turned to look at Emmett and then began to shake his head back and forth as he shrugged his shoulders saying "I don't know; I really don't know"

Rose looking at her parents and then turning to look at Emmett began to enquire "But why would they come now? It's been a months since it happened; if there are any spoors' they are long gone"

Carlisle smiled trying to calm Rose as he explained "I know, but from what I heard Aro wishes to search because Bella won't give up"

Esme, looking at Carlisle quickly retorted "Won't give up or won't give in?"

Emmett smiled at the question as he crossed his arms over each other and tucked his fists under his armpits he chuckled "Probably both; we all know how loyal and stubborn she can be. We know she asked Edward to look for Caius; after all that's why Edward and Alexia are in Seattle right now".

Carlisle was silently pondering his reply and then suddenly decided it was time to take them in his confidence. Turning to let his gaze settle from one face to the next he said "Edward seems to think we would be wise to keep that information for ourselves".

All three looked puzzled at this information and after a moment's deliberation Rose asked "But why?"

Carlisle looked back at her questioning face and took a few minutes time to consider his answer. He didn't wish to reveal too much as this could endanger them all so he balanced the tight wire of caution saying "I don't know but he must have a good reason; he has never been secretive before about anything".

Esme looked into his eyes and said "Call him Carlisle; Edward's gift would help us even the odds. After all he can see beyond the spoken words maybe it will give us a chance to know what is going on in Italy. You still have time to make the call before Demetri comes".

Carlisle nodded his head and clicked his phone open punching the video mode so that they could see their son projected on the white wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the past week, Bella didn't know what was worse; being depressed and having no way to escape that feeling or being angry and having nothing to rid herself of the pent-up fury she felt.

As soon as Aro called her back to Volterra she had suspected he would keep her there but being locked up in the tower and purposely separated from all her friends made her furious.

Bella always knew that Aro was power hungry and manipulative; actually that was something that he and Caius had in common. The only difference between the two is that Aro's powers allowed him to see and hear everything; giving Bella no privacy. He didn't even have to be with her all the time; he just had to read the minds of her friends to know what she had said or done.

It was so frustrating that Bella was at the point that she wanted revenge but knew that was not possible; just as escape was not possible.

Maybe it was time for her to accept Caius's demise and look for an alternative escape. If everyone was right she would never be herself. The only way to be free was to mount an open attack on Aro; after all, Sulpicia had been executed for that!

Hearing a lock turn, Bella quickly spun to face the doorway.

Aro stepped in and the door behind him was closed. Within seconds the amicable smile that he wore vanished as he surveyed the devastated room that once belonged to his former wife.

Bella hissed and attacked

Aro braced himself, ducked and quickly grabbed her wrist. A moment later he twisted Bella's arm around behind her, and giving her a sharp jab to the back of the knees, forced her into a kneeling position. He then kneeled and slipped an arm around her waist pulling her backward until their two bodies were pressed up against one another.

Leaning forward he entwined his finders in her hair and pulled her towards his lips. She felt a soft flow of breath on her ear as he whispered "Now my beautiful Isabella, what is this all about?"

With a violent shove she tried to push him away but it was impossible so she hissed "get the hell off of me!"

Her movement only caused Aro to strengthen his embrace around Bella's middle, holding her tighter against his body and causing Bella to flinch at the intimate contact. "Not until you tell me why are you so upset..." Aro whispered on the sensitive skin next to Bella's ear.

Now she was not only frustrated and angry but also defenceless. Constantly trying to wiggle out of his embrace she retorted "I just attacked you; call the guards, do whatever you have to but ….Get….off….me!"

Aro sat up, pulling Bella up with him but still gripping her waist "Is that what you want…to be executed?" his asked with a sly smile.

"All I want is my freedom; as I said earlier, I can't live caged up like this" She sighed and in an effort to reinforce her plea she turned to face him.

She was taken by surprise to see Aro mere millimetres away from her but quickly recovered and moaned "One way or another; please Aro, give me my freedom"

"I promise to give you back your freedom but I need to be sure of your loyalty" Aro said and turning her on her back he gradually leaned down to press his silky lips against Bella's, capturing them in a soft and gentle kiss.

At least it **was** gentle until Bella realized what was happening, at that very moment she tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. The more she fought the more he took; he seemed determined to force her compliance.

She bit his lip and he released her, lifting his hand to trace the already healing lip with his middle fingers. He rubbed the small drops of blood between his fingers and thumb as he watched her back away.

In an attempt to place as much distance as possible between herself and Aro she inadvertently backed herself against the wall. With eyes as large as saucers she spit "What the hell do you think you're doing? I am Caius's mate".

Aro's eyes roamed over Bella's agile and graceful body. Before she had a chance to move he closed the space between them and placed both arms on each side of her body. Leaning forward he whispered in a low appeasing voice "As I am Sulpicia mate, however much we may wish it, we cannot live with the dead!"

"Caius is not dead" She argued her eyes, burning with passionate defiance as she shoved him away.

Aro quietly backed away holding his hands up in surrender then brushing the creases out of his black suit he looked up, a small smile filtered onto his deceivingly blameless lips as he asked "Are you so sure? I have sent Demetri to look but even he feels it is an act of desperation".

"Well he is wrong" Bella countered.

"You keep saying that; it seems everyone is wrong. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe you are holding on to the past?" he blatantly asked.

Observing her every expression he saw a cloud of doubt pass her face and continued in an endeavour to break her defences even further "Maybe you are so terrified with the truth that you would rather deny it than go on with your life?"

Her mind reeling as she turned away from him but not before he caught the glimpse of the fear and desperation so clearly written on her face. Cautiously he stepped in front of her, fearing that any quick movements would break her concentration.

Slowly extending his hands he gently lifted her chin and with a compassionate gaze he soothingly asked "Please let me help you my sweet."

Caressing the side of her cheek with his open palm he whispered "I know Caius can never be replaced by anyone, he was your soul mate! All I ask is that you allow me to comfort you".

Seeing her hesitation he continued "You have seen Marcus; when he lost his mate I allowed him to give into his desperation; I myself was too occupied with the loss of my sister. When I finally realized what was happening I tried to match him up with someone else for believe it or not, he had many admirers. He refused, like you he would not accept Dxxxxx death. By the time we realized the full impact her death had on him we could only watch him slowly deteriorate to what he is today".

He saw her head almost imperceptibly move back and forth in an attempt to deny his words but he continued softly but relentlessly "So you see my dear; Marcus was full of fire just as you are and now he is but a shadow of his former self. I am determined that you will not share this fate; I will not allow you to leave us too. You must admit that if the tables were turned you would not have wanted that fate for Caius and I am sure he would not have willed it for you! So you see however angry and severe I may be towards you; it is out of fear that I allow my anger to escape. Do you understand?"

Her mind was clearly clouded by his words as her unfocused eyes looked up into his. He knew that her resistance was slowly melting and went forward to justify his actions "I admit I have fallen for your charms, your passion of life... even your fiery anger. You are still a new-born and will be for a long time. You must compare it to that of a human child that sees the wonders of the world for the first time; we are able to watch and relive those wonders through you. Centuries of sameness tends to deaden the soul and ones reason for life. You however are a bright gem that burns so brightly and therefore will undeniably attract those of us that have lost that warmth long ago".

"I have sent Demetri back to Alaska hoping that he will be able to find my dear brother however, if he still can't find him; I hoping that in time, you will accept me as more than a brother."

Totally overwhelmed by his words she looked up and into his crimson eyes taking a step away from him. She opened her mouth but not knowing what to say quickly closed it. An awkward silence followed, one in which Aro could almost hear the turmoil of thoughts and emotions tumbling around Bella's mind.

Truthfully, Bella didn't know how she felt; shocked was the only word she could come up. Then Aro planted his index finger over of her lips whispering "Tutto a suo tempo"**. Then using his other hand he gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, all the time keeping her in his vision.

"Now come let me show you what your new tasks will be" Aro said and on their way out the door he ordered the guards to repair the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Friends__will keep you sane, _

_Love could fill your heart, _

_A lover can warm your bed, _

_**But lonely is the soul without a mate**__. _

_David Pratt._

** "Tutto a suo tempo" means "All in good time"


	12. Chapter 12

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12 – ****If a temple is to be erected, a temple must be ****destroyed**

Edward and Alexia were at the Cullen home in Forks. They were sullenly discussing the unsettling situation caused by Caius's disappearance with Jake and Quileute tribe. Edward tactfully attempted to obtain Jake's support; not only to watch over Bella's father but also to enlist their aid in a quest to locate Caius.

It had been a long and tedious negotiation. Edward had found it difficult convincing them to even consider involving themselves in vampire matters; especially the senior members of the tribe. However after a long discussion, they ultimately came to an arrangement acceptable for all concerned parties.

While Jake and Edward were tying up the last lose ends; Edward, hearing the familiar melody of "Clair de Lune" coming from his pocket, pulled out his cell phone. Looking at the display he quickly recognized the number and flipped it open to say "Edward here".

As soon as Edward picked up the Cullens saw him and Alexi standing together in a room. "With Carlisle, we could use some help here".

Seeing the anxiousness in Carlisle's face Edward held his hand up in a silent request to supress the ongoing discussion in the room. Then switching to audio his face took on a serious expression as he asked "What's going on?"

Not having much time Carlisle explained "Demetri is about to arrive, he has been sent to us to look for Caius. I will understand if you're busy but I would really appreciate your insight in the matter".

Directly understanding the advantage of being able to read Demetri's mind he answered "No problem Alexia and I were just about to leave. We will try to make it before tomorrow; is that fast enough?"

Carlisle gave a sigh of relief saying "Yes son, we are really grateful".

Edward then carefully asked "Have you heard anything from Alice and Jazz?"

Edward could hear the concern permeate Carlisle's voice as he answered "Mostly by way of e-mail as that is extremely easy to censor; even when they call us they are never their carefree selves so I'm almost sure that there are guards watching. I would be grateful if you can 'see' what is going on. After all Demetri has often met them in Volterra so he will probably know how they are doing.

Edward looked at his cell phone and realized how important it was that they leave as soon as possible. "Don't worry Carlisle we will be leaving within the hour".

Jake had been watching the various expressions on Edwards face while he was conversing with Carlisle and once Edward hung up he asked "What's up?"

Edward looked up towards Jake an then his eyes connected with Alexia as he answered "Demetri, the Volturi tracker has come to look for Caius"

Jake's quizzical expression turned into one of unbelief as he stated "After sitting on his ass for more than six months?!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders replying "Apparently, Aro has asked him to investigate"

All of a sudden Jake was taken aback as he recalled the name "Aro, isn't he that manipulative king that keeps trying to get Bells in his guard?"

Edward gave him his lopsided smile while slightly nodded his head to the side saying "The one and only!"

Jake and many of his Quileute tribe's men exchanged apprehensive glances. Turning his gaze back towards Edward and Alexia Jake said "Look man, I said we'd come back with you and search for Caius but this, changes everything; as long as the Volturi are watching over your clans we can't go. You know we would do anything for your family and Bells but our first loyalty must be towards the well-being of our tribe. We can't get involved in vampire problems and certainly not ones that include the Volturi".

Edward identifying the practicality of such a decision automatically replied "I understand, but can you still watch over Bella's father?"

Jake looked at the tribe's representatives and seeing their implied nods of approval he consented saying "Yes, we can still give our assistance to that problem as he is only indirectly involved with the vampires".

Edward nodded his appreciation saying "Knowing Charlie is safe will allow us to concentrate on the problems concerning the Volturi".

Jacob then looked at them both saying "Call me once he has left, the plans have been made and everything is set in place. We will keep it that way until their tracker leaves".

Alexia looking at the various face of the tribesmen in the room she verbalized their appreciation by saying "Both us and our clans are exceedingly grateful for your support and that of your tribe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose discussed the numerous possible problems this assignment of Demetri's could entail they saw the airplane lights in the distance. When it ultimately landed they saw Demetri exit the airplane hatch and after what seemed to be an eternity, Demetri closed the hatch behind him and descended the stairs unaccompanied.

Arriving in Alaska, Demetri was met by Carlisle who did his best to keep things civil, for the loss of Jasper and Alice had left the Olympic coven suspicious and annoyed. The fact that Demetri had come unaccompanied by other members of the Volturi allowed the Cullens to moderate their wariness. The Olympic coven were inadvertently disappointed at not seeing Isabella in Demetri's company believing she would be more forthcoming with news concerning Jasper and Alice; the absence of further Volturi followers however helped compensate their disappointment.

Demetri quickly noticed the ridged formality of their reception while scanning the family. Now, without Caius or Bella at his side, the hospitality had become a formal one and although disappointing; it was not surprizing. After all the Volturi had a certain reputation and so did Demetri.

As they all strode in silence towards the Cullen's place; Demetri scanned the group noting the absence of Riley.

After being accompanied to their home, Demetri quickly came to business asking "Where is Riley?"

Carlisle turned towards him and honestly replied "I haven't a clue, the Denali's have not yet returned to Alaska. Maybe my son has an idea where they are but he and his girlfriend are visiting friends at the moment. I expect them back any time now".

"Could you contact your son to inquire about this?" Demetri asked "I need to know and maybe they can give you the information; either through e-mail or a simple telephone call".

"I'll do my best but I can't promise more than that" Carlisle explained.

Demetri nodded his head in acceptance "In the meanwhile I wish to take a look at the spot Caius disappeared; although doubtful, you never know what I might still find". With this said their conversation ended and Demetri prepared to leave.

He spent the rest of the evening and night following the route he had taken so long ago, endeavouring to find any potential clues on its path; for vampires, especially trackers had a keen sense of direction.

When he arrived at the cliff his mind went back to the last time he had been here; the night Caius had fallen into the abyss and the memory of Isabella's desperation to follow her mate into the void overpowered his senses. His step faltered surprised by the intensity of his emotions; something he hadn't felt in centuries.

He decisively shook his head forcing himself not to be side-tracked from his search. It was essential that he concentrate and remember all he had seen that disastrous night. He combed the cliff and the forest but after a rigorous search he found nothing; not that he had great expectations, after all it had been more than a half year ago!

Trudging back he weaved back and forth over the already formed footsteps in a renewed effort to comb both sides of the trail keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary along the way. He was so devoted to his task that he didn't realize that he had arrived back at the Cullen's home until he saw the welcoming lights looming up ahead. Upon entering the house he recognized Edward Cullen's voice which implied that he and his girlfriend had arrived. Taking off his coat he walked up to the Cullens and giving the newcomers a brusque nod of his head, he politely smiled.

After mimicking Demetri's greeting they all joined the rest of the Cullens in the living room. Everyone was silent but Edward was determined to swiftly amass a maximum amount of facts from Demetri's mind. With a crooked smile, which was his trademark and a censored glance he cautiously probed stating "I hear from my parents that you wish to search for Caius".

Demetri looked at the Cullens one by one and then elegantly pulling on his sleeves he bestowed all present a charming smile as he informed them "Yes I was sent here by Aro to do so. He is concerned about Isabella's welfare; her inability to accept the loss of Caius is starting to take its toll". As the group listened to his explanation Edward sifted through Demetri's thoughts and in doing so was surprised to find Demetri unaware of any ulterior motives Aro may have. He was also pleasantly amazed to find that Demetri's friendship with Bella had survived the loss of Caius.

A few minutes after Demetri enlightened the Cullens of the recent state of affairs Emmett guardedly asked "Why didn't Bella come along and help? Knowing Swan's persistence I can't imagine how you got her to stay in Italy; she would ever allow herself to be left behind".

"Yes" Demetri scrupulously observed Emmett and frowned at the mention of Bella's nickname "You must learn to curb your tong Mr Cullen. In the past I had no problems with you mentioning her by her former name but times have changed. She is still part of the royal family and under Aro's guidance therefore I advise you to use the name given to her by the Volturi coven …. Isabella"

Alexia carefully repeated Emmett question but with a little more finesse saying "Why didn't Isabella come along? Knowing her persistence I can't imagine how she would ever allow herself to be left behind".

"You are correct" Demetri subtly smiled at the mention of Bella's temperament then, surveying the group he began "I have known Isabella almost as long as all of you and in all that time she has been a headstrong woman; one who's courage and devotion are unlimited". He paused for a moment remembering the first time he had seen her; when she had come with Alice to beg for Edward's life and ended up staying in Volterra as Caius's mate.

He then looked over to Edward knowing he could watch his thoughts and continued to speak "I have always found these admirable traits, especially for someone so young. Unhappily enough this might also be her downfall; she keeps insisting that Caius is alive and without closure she cannot move on. The loss of Caius has weakened the Volturi coven and since that moment Aro has been striving to reinforce it. As you know he has asked many vampires like your sister and brother to help but he also needs Caius's former mate to stand by him. He wants Isabella to pick up her tasks as queen".

Demetri's thoughts of how Bella had come to the attention of the Volturi by attempting to save him automatically triggered the guilt that he always carried with him; after all, thanks to him she got mixed up in the dangerous coven. The mutual love between Caius and Bella soothed his guilt but with Caius's death the guilt had not only come back, but was unbearable. Realizing that action had precedence over his guilt, Edward gave him a puzzled glance and responded "But it has only been a little more than a half year since his demise and he was her true mate; how can he expect her to conform so swiftly? Look at Marcus, he still is crushed by the loss of his mate and it has been centuries".

All went silent after this was said until Carlisle asked "How are Jasper and Alice doing getting along in Volterra? Have you seen them?" Watching the images in that passed in Demetri's mind Edward was able to see that both were dutiful in their dealings with the Volturi. Neither had been harmed or in any way changed; even their eyes were still a golden colour. Hearing Demetri's thoughts he realized that Demetri was oblivious to the fact that Alice and Jasper were being held against their will but having seen his images of them he understood why.

Demetri was perplexed; he didn't understand why the Cullens hadn't called or visited their siblings to ask them these questions themselves. Then with a perplexed expression on his face he asked "Have you not heard? At their insistence they are now living in Caius's apartments of the castle and are allowed to hunt in the nearby Parco di Migliarino just outside Volterra so that they can continue their vegetarian diet".

Turning to Carlisle he asked "Why don't you ask them yourselves?

This met with silence as the Cullens looked at one another and although Demetri found this strange he suppressed his curiosity and continued "another thing I wish to ask; I heard from Carlisle that you may be able to contact Riley. Can you do that for me?"

"Both he and Athenodora are enjoying their rest in Brazil and I wish to avoid causing them unnecessary inconvenience".

Demetri felt the concern in Edward's voice but persisted "Can you contact them?"

"Why, is it really necessary?" Edward inquired.

"It was Aro's idea that Riley accompany me in my search; after all he uses other techniques to perceive a vampires presence than I do. Considering Isabella seems convinced that Caius is still alive the results would be more convincing for her if we were both involved with the search". While Demetri spoke Edward picked up on a small deviation that seemed to trouble the Volturi tracker and when he delved deeper he heard what had troubled Demetri. '_Aro had emphatically requested that, if he should find Caius, he tell only his master'_. This meant that the results of Demetri's mission were secret which automatically made Edward suspicious. For him the significance of such a statement was obvious; if Caius were to be found all involved in the search party could be in danger.

"Yes" Edward sighed "Isabella was very insistent that Caius had survived and was alive".

Looking at Edward Demetri sighed saying "What I don't understand is how she could be so insistent. Considering I have been in the company of Caius for centuries and know the exact tenor of his mind; I could easily track him. Yet, as much as I have tried I cannot feel his presence at all".

Edward, understanding Demetri's doubts explained "Bella seems to think that Caius may have become different after his fall; that it could have caused his mind to send out a different tenor than before the fall. Could that even be possible?"

Demetri thought about it and remembered her saying something similar to that effect on the night Caius died. He however had not paid much attention to her words as he had no choice but hold her until Alec came to take her back to the Volturi coven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aro resolutely assigned her to various administrative duties relating to the Volturi coven and its assets. Under the motto 'as queen she should have a better understanding of the Volturi coven and recognize her responsibilities towards it'. Bella, knowing that there was a distinct possibility Aro would lock her up if she disobeyed, reluctantly accepted. Having seen his amorous ambitions she kept herself busy in order to avoid unnecessary intimacy; she sure as hell wasn't ready or willing to take Aro as a lover.

Gradually, as the time passed she assisted Aro in his communication with the other covens. With the help of her language skills she quickly caught on; the work wasn't difficult and she quickly adapted to her various tasks. The only drawback was, knowing that she was the reason for the quick demise of the former secretary; Aro said it was inevitable, but still... it curbed her enthusiasm.

Living within the rules Aro's set down she enjoyed the possibilities that were available to her. She had internet at her fingertips although she knew it was probably under censor; was determined to relish any freedom she could get within Aro's restrictions. After more than 8 months Bella finally had a chance to view the outside world.

The instant Aro discovered she had been a straight-A student he decided to add accounting to her many tasks. A year after Caius's accident she had become _Aro's_ personal secretary. A task that was gratifying if it were not for the fact that it kept her under the constant scrutiny of his watchful eyes.

All in all Bella's situation in the coven had been governed by Aro since Dimitri had left for Alaska. With the loss of her language lessons Bella's time had been filled with these tasks and more intensive trainings with Alec to hone her skills. Consequently, more that 60% of her time was spent with Aro.

One day Bella had just finished her practice and asked Alec to bring her to Marcus's apartments; it was one of the few places where she felt truly comfortable.

She was about to open the door to his library when she heard voices; her first reaction was to leave but the dialogue held her in glued to the spot.

"Dimitri hasn't found any evidence that Caius is still among us" she heard Aro explain.

"That may be so" Marcus answered "but it is still too soon to have anyone fill his shoes".

"I'm not suggesting that; I am merely suggesting that we consider our options, if worse comes to worst. We had the capacity to overwhelm both the Egyptian and Romanian covens in the past but if we show any potential weakness now, they will attempt to regain their power. You know, as well as I that it a serious possibility!" Aro explained seemingly trying to defend his point of view.

"Still, I feel it's too soon to decide anything' Marcus listlessly answered.

Aro went on to explain. "Marcus, you were there; you know the risks we had to take and with Caius on our side we were able to win. The times have changed and although brute force is no longer necessary we must flex our muscles and let everyone know that we are not contestable even with the loss of our brother"

"What do you suggest we do?" Marcus probed but Bella could feel an underlying tension radiating from his words.

"If it becomes necessary I wish to have someone with special powers to fill in his place" Aro enlightened his brother-in-law.

"Who are you suggesting?" Marcus asked suspicion staining his words.

"It has to be someone with very strong powers" Aro clarified

"You want Alec?" Marcus prodded

"He is one of my choices" Aro cautiously admitted

"Be truthful; he is your choice". After a moment Marcus added "He has always been your favourite ever since you first laid eyes on him as a boy; but is he not too young in mortal years to be a king?"

"He may be young but he is also deadly; with his help we have destroyed many of our enemies. At that time neither you nor Caius complained of his age" Aro brusquely replied.

After a moment of consideration Marcus admitted "That is true and I must confess he is also very loyal".

"So, you will think of it?" Aro asked encouraged by Marcus's statement.

"We have now spoken of it; I will think of it when the time comes" Marcus gruffly answered deliberately closing the topic.

"That is all I ask" Aro said as he made his way towards the door "I will take my leave; I must go back to my work".

Hearing Aro's approach Bella hastily hid in the shadows but she had been to slow to react and Aro's sharp eyesight caught a glimpse of her garment before it was shrouded by the darkness.

Although Aro turned a blind eye to her presence he made a mental note of what she had probably heard.

The last few years Aro had coveted the thought of binding Bella to himself; he had toned his interest a couple of months ago but since that time she constantly found an excuse to avoid him. Aro's patience was wearing thin, so officially declaring Caius's death by filling his throne would force her and others to accept the inevitable.

The last few weeks he had made the decision; if he could not bend her, he would break her. It was not yet time to expose his intentions; there was still a great deal of arrangements to be made before that time came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*** If a temple is to be erected, a temple must be **_**destroyed **__**Nietzsche**_


	13. Chapter 13

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13 –**** When we are no longer able to change a situation - we are challenged to change ourselves. ***

**Bella's discussion with Marcus about her powerless situation with Aro**

Bella remained in the alcove and listened as Aro's footsteps faded into the distance, then after waiting a sufficient amount of time she softly knocked on the door of Marcus's library and peaked around the corner asking "May I come in?".

Marcus had been staring at the fireplace and contemplating the situation when she entered. He turned his head and once he saw her a smile graced his face. He then turned and walked towards Bella opening his arms to embrace her as he affectionately said "Hello dear Isabella, how are you; I haven't seen much of you lately".

She gave him a frustrated smile saying "What should I say? First Aro kept you busy with the administration and nowadays he has turned his attention to me; when I'm not in training with Alec I'm doing administration for the coven".

Marcus seated himself and motioned to the chair across from him as he said "I have heard Aro's praise your administrative skills of late".

Bella gracefully sat down as she replied "Yes well, Aro always has something new for me. He really gives a new meaning to the saying 'The Devil finds work for idle hands' ".

Marcus snickered at her openness saying "There is an undeniable truth to that but comparing Aro to the devil is being a bit harsh; wouldn't you say?"

Bella chuckled back and with a shrug of her shoulders said "Yeah; poor devil"

This time they both chuckled

After a while Marcus became silent and Bella saw his mind was far away and engrossed in the one thing he never spoke of; Didyme. Then he looked up, his mind back in the present as he looked into Bella's eyes. Leaning towards her he grasped her hands and with a sober glaze he asked "How are you doing Bella dear?"

"Could be better …" She sighed and then contemplating her situation she inquired "Tell me Marcus; how did you manage to live this long without your mate? Does the pain mellow out with time or does it always stay this sharp?"

Lost in thought he painstaking deliberated his answer then with a sigh he simply said "You exist. The very sharpest edges tend to dull a bit in time; but you always miss your second half"

He saw her digesting his answer and felt there was still an unspoken question lingering in the air so he probed "Is there something else you wish to know?

After a moment of reluctance she uttered "I have a personal question but don't know if you will find it appropriate".

"You may always ask, once I know what the question is; I can decide if I wish to answer you or not" he simply said.

She then hesitantly probed "Did Aro try to convince you to fill your life with other things as he has done with me?"

Amused by the thought he chuckled "No, a King cannot be ordered by a king".

"You're lucky; I don't think that a queen has that protection" She complained and then stood and walked towards the fireplace.

Marcus followed her with his eyes seeing the frustration mark her face as she passed. When she stood in front of the fireplace he inquired "What do you mean?"

Bella then turned, her eyes closed as her mind contemplated how to draft her answer "All my extra tasks; Aro says it's to keep my grief in check but I think it's more than that. I think that he wishes to keep me in check".

Marcus was puzzled by her answer and uttered "From what I understood, I assumed that you enjoyed the work".

Bella looked down saying "Oh, it's not the work that bothers me; it's Aro". She dared not tell him of Aro's attraction to her; instinctively fearing that it would only weaken her position with Aro. What if he didn't believe her or worse still; what if he confronted Aro with the truth. She was sure there would be hell to pay and was equally certain that Aro would eventually persecute her by taking away the little freedom she now enjoyed. Marcus wasn't always around and even if he was could, he couldn't always watch over her. No, that was not an option; she would have to keep Aro away on her own.

Marcus suspiciously watched the tranquil expression on her face and sensing his stare she looked up. Noting his concerned gaze she mimicked Aro's expression as she recited "He is extremely possessive constantly keeping me under lock and key".

Marcus said "Please have patience with him dear Isabella. He only worries about you; after all with that madman on the loose he has reason to". Then his eyes got that familiar distant stare and with a sigh he said "I wish I had been as cautious with Didyme. Then I might never have lost her"

Bella knew not to disturb his thoughts but when he gradually came back to the present she held his hand in an effort to console him.

Marcus looked at her and smiled sympathetically as a part of him understood her dilemma. He then remembered how Bella had taxed Aro's patience the first few weeks after Caius's demise and said "It is true; kings have the authority to tell their queens as to their place in the court but if he said that it was probably out of frustration. I doubt he would go through with any threats he may have made. However you must also admit that when you first came back here, after the loss of Caius, you were an unguided missile. Now you have become an important part of the community; you have earned you place in our coven; not only because of your gift and the love you brought to Caius's existence but also for your intelligence".

Bella only forced and inert smile as she muttered "All I can see is that he wants control over me; something Caius has never given him".

Then seeing disapproval stain her step-brothers face she closed the conversation and thought of Aro's words. She felt her heart drop once more at the thought of Caius's throne filled by another, even if it was her friend. Staring into the fireplace she gradually allowed the mesmerizing flames to comfort her grieving, pain-filled soul.

Isabella must catalogue and appraise Aro's treasures

Aro's unblinking eyes watched each and every graceful movement Bella made while entering his office. She greeted him in the same courteous manner she had the last four months and was about to go behind her desk when she felt his stare and becoming conscious of his deliberate silence she turned to ask "Is something wrong Aro?"

His smile was confident and calculating as he walked towards her; drawn by something inexplicable. Abruptly halting only a couple of feet away from Bella he surveyed her reaction as he spoke "no, not at all my dear but I do wish to discuss something with you".

Bella's crimson eyes were filled with confusion and misgiving as she slowly backed away from him, her mind registered both his words and actions.

Noticing her effort to distance herself from him, his smile slowly melted and was replaced by a shielded expression as he soberly explained "Dear Isabella, I am very grateful for your commitment in the tasks I have given you. Since you have been working to help organize the covens administration I have so much more insight in our finances and connections with the outside world. I knew you were gifted and intelligent and having seen your qualities I now comprehend the reason why Caius kept you to himself; if I had known of your talents I would have claimed you soon after you joined us".

During his explanation he had gradually closed the gap between them

Felling apprehensive in his proximity she discreetly tried to take a step back while simultaneously giving him a courteous reply "Thank you Aro; that is quite a compliment coming from you!"

Aro smiled deviously at seeing her apprehension "I always praise those who deserve it; as I punish those who are disobedient".

Again to his satisfaction he perceived that she had correctly deduced the meaning of his words and continued to speak his eyes constantly surveying her expression "Seeing the wonders you have done with our administration I think I have a new challenge for you "

Bella had difficulty hiding her suspicion as she cautiously asked "What kind of challenge?"

"New work" he cheerfully announced as he walked past her and towards a glass cabinet in the room. Taking out one of the objects, he held it in his hand and began turning it around, allowing the lights of the fireplace to inadvertently burn within its depths. "Now that you have finally put our administration in good order, I wish to have the ornaments the Volturi have been saving over the years; catalogued and appraised. Your computer skills will be very useful for such a task".

Bella was now looking at his back and he could feel her resentment build. Before she could control herself Bella erupted "What if I don't want this enormous responsibility; after all I have never done something like this before".

He had expected to be confronted by protests and wasn't disappointed when she promptly rewarded him for his patience. Although Bella continuously strived to avoid bodily contact and therefore prevent any physical relationship between herself and Aro to bloom; she couldn't retaliate against his commands for fear of losing her freedom.

Because of this defiance he decided to take his pleasure by dominating her emotionally; his darkly amused mind latching itself onto the cat-and-mouse game he had devised. With each strategic move Aro was able to relish his control over her actions.

Smiling inwardly he continued his explanation in a cold and distant voice "I'm sorry Isabella but this is not a request; this task has been neglected too long because I had no suitable candidates to do it.

She walked up towards him and standing beside him she looked up and snapped "Why are you constantly pushing me Aro? It's just over eleven months since I lost Caius I have had no time to mourn my loss. I have done almost everything you've asked of me; why can't I just be left alone for a while?"

With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes Aro smiled in himself, delighted to have ruffled her feathers. A moment later he Aro turned to face her and as his gaze lingered on her scowling figure. Holding out his hand he silently demanded her to curb her words saying "Please Isabella; my decision has been made"

Her anger infused voice retorted "Well mine sure as hell hasn't!" After a moment she gave him a penetrating glare as she added "you wouldn't want to risk the damage of any of your treasures".

Aro eyes glared back on her scowling figure as his icy voice countered "Beware Isabella; if necessary I will take steps to correct any disobedience".

Bella understood the veiled threat and proclaimed "I'm not disobedient, at least not on purpose; I just can't take the pressure of you constantly looking over my shoulder".

Immediately Aro's fierce red eyes stared daggers at Bella and he ferociously snapped "Enough! You will do as I say or there will be consequences; do you understand?"

In a storm of pent-up frustration she turned to leave the room and as she did Aro spoke, his voice tinged with annoyance and impatience "Isabella you will show your respect by either waiting for my dismissal or requesting your departure from my company".

She turned and with a sneer and a sarcastic smile on her face she said "King Aro, may I leave?"

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her, his ridged body reflecting his fury. His voice took on a threatening tone as he spoke "No, you may not! You will follow me to the archives and I will show you what your task will be"

"I think it would better to start tomorrow; then I have the daylight to aid me" she said in an attempt to postpone the inevitable.

She knew that Aro was doing this to punish her for his unrequited attentions. While they were in his office she often saw the way his lust-filled eyes often travelled her body. Every day he became bolder brushing up against her as she did her best to avoid physical confrontation.

Again she had lost the debate and reluctantly followed Aro who quickly led her to a part of the castle she had never seen before. The archive encompassed several rooms with the most exquisite treasure she had ever seen. Bella had never seen so many beautiful things in one room and although she was fascinated by them she was also conscious of the amount of work this job would entail.

Aro followed Bella's eyes and said "You must use gloves while handling these possessions. Some of are very fragile and need much care; if I find you are purposely sloppy there will be consequences".

Again she heard his threat and understood she was trapped; it was either her freedom or her compliance! The fact that she wouldn't be able to get out of this new task however didn't stop her from complaining "Aro, please don't ask this, it will take years to do. At the moment I don't even know where I will find the time for this".

Aro quickly gave her a snide answer as he chuckled "Don't you know Isabella? The one thing a vampire has in abundance; is time".

He looked at her helpless expression and bestowing her, an engaging smile he enthusiastically added "Thanks to you our administration has been revolutionized; transformed to face the complications of this age. In the meanwhile you have improved your many skills making it possible for you to reduce your participation in those activities".

Isabella looked around the dark and dreary room lost in her thoughts and observing the conquered expression on her face Aro arrogantly realized he had won this small battle.

"Now that spare time can be used to work your magic here. Besides it will broaden your horizon; some of these objects are archaic and thus older than anything you have ever seen in any museum" Having said that he left her alone in the room.

That evening, after hours of work in the dirty rooms Bella's guards accompanied her to her tower suite. She decided to relax in a warm bathtub wondering how the hell she would survive Aro.

**Isabella has help to catalogue and appraise Aro's treasures **

The next day she was groggy, she had taken some downtime and all of a sudden she realized that Alec was on her bedside. She was perplexed by his sudden appearance and asked "What are you doing here?"

Alec turned her wrist and pointing to his watch he explained "I have been knocking and calling the last five minutes but you didn't answer so I came in to see why".

She started to move saying "I'm sorry Alec; I didn't hear, I took some downtime".

Alec just smiled and shrugged his shoulders saying "It doesn't matter; are you ready for your exercises?"

"Yes" she said as she moved to get up "Just let me get dressed; I will be out in a few minutes".

After leaving her room she and Alec walked the corridors on the way to the practice area they had found in the garden. "I can't stay long Alec. Master Aro has given me a new schedule to work with; assigned me to the archives. I am to work there from ten to 8 which means I only have three hours for our practice".

As they walked the corridors together Alec answered "Yes, Aro told me the news and I heard that you weren't so happy with the idea".

Bella stopped in her tracks and when Alec turned to look at her face she said "Would you? Have you seen the stuff? It will take me a century to get through one room".

Looking at her expression as she explained her unhappy circumstances he chuckled and when she turned to give him a deadly look he explained "I was allowed in only once, you should be honoured that he trusts you with his treasures".

She retorted "Well I'm not! Anyway I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that he wants an inventory of the things; he just wants me on a chain!"

He looked at her and then said "Really Isabella, aren't you overreacting a little!"

She hissed "If you had any idea how much work I have to do, you wouldn't think so!"

Shrugging his shoulders he said "Maybe Aro will allow me to help"

Bella had difficulty accepting his offer and after a moment's reluctance she tactfully said "I have already been monopolising a lot of your time as is".

He shrugged his shoulders as he warmly said "Not anymore; as I understand it our training has been shortened by six hours. Maybe I can help you in the time that we would otherwise use for training".

Bella seized Alec's hand detaining him as her crimson eyes held his. The smile gracing her face grew into a suggestive one and she emitted a covert snicker saying "I don't know Alec; I wouldn't want to keep you from Messalina".

Alec gave her a brazen smile and chuckled "You need not fear that! As I said; I will help you in the time that we would otherwise train. Messalina has her own schedule and we spend as much time as possible in each other's company. If things change you will be the first to know!

"So…it sounds serious!" She teased "I must say she seems to be very nice and that's strange for a vampire. How and when did you meet her?"

Alec's smile grew as they continued to stroll through the dimly lit corridors enjoying each other's company. "A year after Caius found you in South America, Aro sent Demetri to scour the countryside were you lived your human life. You see, there had been many suspicious murders in that area at the time and the sloppiness of the vampires involved was incontrollable. Knowing that Victoria had not taught her army any form of caution Aro realized he had to kill any survivors. Many were hunted and destroyed but Demetri could sense that Messalina was different and Aro insisted he bring her to Volterra".

She became quiet absorbing the story Alec had told her; she realized that Aro had been correct in his decision but it didn't stop her to feel a twinge of pity for the new-borns "So there were others?"

Alec looked at her saying "Not anymore; Demetri and Felix made sure of that. We cannot face the risk of being discovered; in this time and age the humans could annihilate us with their modern weapons".

Bella gazed at his angelic face as he continued his explanation "Anyway, when Messalina was taken into custody she was very hostile fearing any and all contact with other vampires. At first she had to be held so that Aro could read her mind but once he did; he found she had a strong gift, one with the potential to strengthen the Volturi coven. Aro kept her in his apartments and it took months for him to win her trust. Once he did, he was able to help her hone them. As time passed he decided it was time to introduce her to the coven; Jane and I were the first to meet her".

Raising her eyebrows at this news she asked "Oh? And how did Jane take to her?

Looking at Bella's expression Alec knowingly nodded his head and chucked "As she takes to everyone except the masters and I"

Bella joined his mirth saying "Oh…I guess further explanation is not necessary"

Then she saw a frown stain his face as his eyes glazed over as if he was searching his mind for something beyond his reach. "Strangely enough I don't really remember much of that day but after that Aro encouraged us to visit her saying he wanted her to have some connexions other than himself".

Bella smiled and lacing her arm through his leaned towards him as she conspiratorially whispered "Well she is very beautiful; if she is all she seems to be, I'd advise you to make sure she doesn't slip through your fingers. I don't know, but when someone like that is available there is often stiff competition".

At first Alec was startled by Bella's friendly gesture; then leaning against her he smirked "Yes, not only is she physically attractive; she is also stimulating company. What is it that makes new-borns so appealing? Is it the fact that you are not yet fixed into the dull patterns of the vampire life? She points things out that I no longer see; she shows me the wonders we take for granted. It's like going through our new-born years; we relive thoughts and emotions through their eyes but then less confusing than the first time around. Things we have forgotten."

Bella smiled back as she pulled him closer chuckling "Are you really sure you want to spend time with me! I like your company but it's bad enough that I'm stuck in that stuffy room with the job from hell. It's a time consuming task that I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy let alone on a friend"

His smile returned as he answered "Don't worry, that's the one thing we vampires have more than enough of".

"Yeah, Aro already told me that!" she sighed

After their practice Bella went to her suite to wash up and get ready for her work in Aro's archive.

When she arrived she unlocked the doors and opened the curtains. She had already organized her spread sheets into the different categories; paintings, sculptures, prints, gems, intricate jewellery etc. Today she would continue moving the objects around the room and hoped that at the end of the day to have a small part separated and photographed.

She turned when the door of the room opened and Aro came in accompanied by Alec. She was grateful not to be alone with Aro in the secluded part of the castle and therefore doubly appreciative of Alec's assistance.

Aro looked at her and his grin grew as he exclaimed "It seems that you will have help; Alec has just volunteered to assist you in".

Looking at Alec Bella said "You sure you want too?"

Aro then raised his hand as if to cut any protests she might have and said "this is perfect, strange that I didn't think of it earlier! You two complement one another; Alec has been able to teach you much in the past year and I must say he knows quite a bit of many of my treasures. Not only the history of each piece but also the places we had found them; you can make good use of that knowledge as well".

Once Aro left, Alec playfully chuckled "Now you're stuck with me"

Bella gave him an open smile, relieved to escape Aro's ominous presence she gave him a playful nudge saying "I can say the same to you; by the time we are a month along you will beg Aro to let you out of here. Well let's get started I'm busy separating the various forms of arts".

She and Alec worked non-stop but always handling everything with the utmost caution considering the value of the objects. All in all she was very glad with Alec's company he was not only an enormous help but she could also use him as a shield against any possible advances Aro might make.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we are no longer able to change a situation - we are challenged to change ourselves. - Viktor E. Frankl


	14. Chapter 14

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14 - One must pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive.***

**Demetri's search for Caius**

They had scoured the countryside the last half year now and with all the ups and downs Demetri was slowly becoming attached to the Cullens. He never expected it, maybe because they were so attached to Isabella and Caius; their loyalty and concern for both actually rattled him. When Isabella had come to Volterra he had been amazed by these noble qualities in her but now he noticed the same in this Coven.

Demetri looked at the familiar faces that were all bowed over the maps he had placed on the table before them and then said "We have combed the Alaskan continent and haven't found anything yet; I think it's time for us to go south"

Edward was in a conflicting situation he had already heard of strange sightings that may very well have something to do with Caius and yet he dare not say anything to Demetri. After all he knew that Demetri's loyalty must remain first and foremost with the Volturi coven; Caius and Bella may be part of that coven but at the moment Aro waved the sceptre. Edward had problems trusting Aro considering he still wasn't convinced that Aro had nothing to do with Caius's disappearance.

While consulting their maps of the territory they all heard classic music coming from Demetri pocket. Demetri left the group as he scrambled to snatch his mobile. Clicking it open he said "Demetri here"

"Hello Demetri, how is the search going?"Aro inquired.

Aro called at regular intervals to ask the status of the search so Demetri wasn't really concerned instead he gave him a swift update "We have covered the territory and have just decided to look more south"

Demetri heard an uncommon silence on the other end of the phone and an ominous feeling slowly crept in. Then he heard Aro's voice saying "I'm sorry Demetri but I want you to come back as soon as possible. There is a chance that if you stay too long we will be having problems with the Romanian coven. They are always trying to find weak points in our defences; so once the coven is complete we will be able to avoid any problems".

Demetri had hoped to join the Cullens in their new plan to go south but knew that any effort to influence Aro's decision was pointless.

Aro seemed to realize that Demetri's was deliberating his instructions and added "I am afraid this is for the best. We have given you and the Olympic coven time to look into his demise but up to now no one has found anything. It is now time to stop your search; the Olympic coven may search further if that is their prerogative".

"Have you told this to Isabella master Aro?"Demetri sadly asked.

By the mention of Bella's name all present turned to look at Demetri.

Aro's sounded tired and strained as he explained "No, not yet but she will soon hear it from me; even Isabella has to realize that you cannot find someone that is no longer among us".

After a moment Aro told him "I have just sent Felix with the jet and he will be arriving tonight so where ever you are; you must go back to the Cullen's place as soon as possible".

Demetri sighed saying "I will be there to meet him master Aro"

Hearing the disappointment in Demetri's voice Aro said "Cheer up Demetri, Isabella will not blame you or anyone; she knows you have done your best".

After having said that Aro hung up and Demetri just stared at the silent cell-phone; he had always been afraid that this would happen. He had hoped to continue searching until he could tell Isabella something but his time had now officially run out. He looked up to see the faces of Edward and Reilly; Edward knew of course what had been said but Reilly had a perplexed look on his face so he explained "I have been summoned to Italy by Aro; he has sent Felix with the Volturi jet. It is already on its way and will arrive at the Cullen homestead tomorrow".

Reading Demetri's thoughts Edward realized how much he had hoped to find Caius; all the time that they had worked together Edward had never discovered Demetri having an ulterior motive in any of his actions. It seemed that with the influence of Bella, Demetri had become very devoted to the royal couple. Knowing all this Edward had to conclude that **if** there was something going on; Demetri had no part in it.

Edward felt sympathy for the Volturi tracker as he said "Don't worry, we will keep searching and if you want we will keep you in the loop over our progress".

Demetri nodded and said his goodbyes to the group; he was about to leave when he turned and looked at Edward saying "If you keep me informed about that I will look in on your sister and brother once in a while and if they won't call I will tell you how they are doing"

Edward waved goodbye and replied "That would be great! My parents are unreasonably concerned, I know; but still they miss them very much".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jane calls Aro**

Jane had just arrived in Aro's library and reported the capture of the human to him "I found him at the rendezvous with a friend. It was strange; he had the smell of dog about him".

"Describe him to me" he mechanically asked, his voice calm to hide the suspicion her words had aroused.

"Tall black hair and eyes, Bella's father called him Jacob" Jane automatically explained.

"Did you capture both?" Aro inquired knowing out of the soft whispers he had heard between Isabella and Caius that this was not only a friend but also a shape shifter.

Then thinking how she had seized him under the very nose of the other strange smelling human she smiled as she continued her rapport to Aro. "No, I kept to the plan; it didn't change anything, once the human left him it was easy for us to lure him away".

"Where is that human now?" Aro probed wanting to know if he would have to take action.

She swiftly replied "He is on a plane heading back to the new country".

She observed Aro's face and the smile that he wore meant Aro was pleased. He then asked "Where is our guest now?"

Jane smiled as she answered "I have brought him to our place in Greece as you asked me".

"Well done, my dear!" Aro said knowing his praise would stroke her ego.

"Will you be visiting him?" she quickly asked.

"Yes" Aro said and then added "I think I will also be taking our lovely Isabella with me. Jane my dear, could you please summon her for me? She is working in the archives at the moment.

"With pleasure Master!" Jane said as she bowed her head in respect. Leaving Aro's library she quickly found her way to the archives where she knew Isabella would be. Knocking on the door she heard Alec call "come in but be bloody careful". She cautiously opened the door just a crack and peeked at the two who were both smudged in dust and dirt and diligently looking at a painting. She heard her brother explaining its background while Bella listened. After just a moment both faces turned to her and she chuckled at the sight.

Alec quickly asked "What do you want sister; or have you just come to bother us?"

Jane had difficulty stifling her laughter as she said "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it! You both have more dust and dirt on you than the most of the pieces around you. Anyway I came to tell Isabella that Master Aro is in his library and wishes to speak to her!"

Bella sighed allowing her frustration to surface "Just a minute! I just have to finish this".

"Isabella" Jane softly cautioned "I wouldn't advise you to let Master Aro wait; it often leads to a foul mood".

Bella brushed the dirt of her face and clothes then excusing herself to Alec she left the twins making her way to Aro.

She knocked on the library door and upon entering she said "You wished to speak with me?"

Aro gave her one of his prize winning smiles and said "Yes my dear, I am going to visit our estate in Greece and I wish you to accompany me".

Bella automatically fell silent her suspicion taking over as she said "I'm sorry Aro! I don't understand; why?"

Aro quickly retorted "You don't need to understand; I have requested your company that is all you need to know".

Flustered by the feeling of dread that came over her she sputtered "But I am still working on the archives".

Aro then looked at her explaining "That is one of the reasons for my request! You have been working on them for the last couple of months and I have decided to give you some time off. Granted, you will continue cataloguing the Volturi treasures in our Grecian manor".

Seeing the reservation on her face he rebuked her saying "What's wrong my dear? You have been badgering me for some time away from Volterra and this assignment will allow just that. You can catalogue in the daytime and in the evening you can relax and take in the scenery".

"Will Alec be accompanying us?" she probed.

"No" said Aro "He will be helping Marcus while I am gone".

Having heard his answer she tried to evade the request by saying "If you don't mind I will stay here; there is so much to do".

"Nonsense, it will be good for you; I have someone in my home that you might like to meet so you won't be alone with me if that is what you fear".

This caused Isabella's curiosity to surface as she asked "Who?"

"It's a surprise my dear and I refuse to tell you more so just come along". Aro said as he intentionally held out his hand.

Isabella's curiosity was yet again swiftly replaced by suspicion as she took a step backward and pulled her hand out of his reach cautiously asking "What do you mean? Are we leaving now?"

"The sooner the better" Aro said and ignoring her hesitation he grasped her elbow and was about to lead her through the corridors.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and said "I'm sorry Aro but I need to speak to Alec before we leave".

"Don't worry your pretty head about such trivial things" he said "Alec knows who you're with and will no doubt find out soon enough".

She then argued "But look at me, I have to change my dress; I have been working all day and look a mess".

With a slight threat in his tone Aro said "Do you wish to insult my intentions or is this merely another show of disrespect on your part".

"Neither" she said feeling her options had become very limited.

"Well then, no more excuses" he said as he placed his arm on her waist gently but decisively leading her through the corridors. "I have had your clothing put on the plane" he said as they entered the courtyard. Aro then helped Bella into a long black limousine and quickly sat down next to her.

Bella's first instinct was to run but she knew that this was not an option. All she could do was wait and hope for the best. Glancing sideways she looked at her tormentor and seeing his calm exterior she knew he was up to something.

**Aro takes Bella to Greece**

An hour later they boarded the jet and were on their way. Bella's mind went back to the first time she had gone there; it had been a milestone in her relationship to Caius. Since then their bond had become stronger; oh yes, he was arrogant and overbearing at times but once the fire between them grew she had become just as devoted to him as he was to her.

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Aro's calculating eyes.

After a while she began to feel uncomfortable and looking up she saw him observing her and gave him a timid smile.

Aro quickly said "Your mind seems to be occupied; is there anything I can do to help?"

Bella smiled but her eyes were sad as she answered "It was nothing I wish to talk about; just memories of better days".

Aro softly spoke as he looked back at her burgundy orbs "It seems hopeless now but you must try to look further than your grief".

She shrugged, all the fight leaving her as she said "Maybe if Caius had not been my mate but then I wouldn't have been here at all, I would have been part of the Cullen clan".

Aro smugly chuckled "You're powers greatly outshine theirs"

Looking rather impartial toward him she merely reminded him "There was a time you wanted Edward. Even now Alice is part of your guard so their clan doesn't seem that weak".

Aro just ignored her words.

Asking Aro to excuse her she gathered the necessary clothing and makeup from her suitcase and with this in her arms she quickly made her way to the large bedroom on board. Taking a fast shower Bella quickly dressed and re-joined Aro in the living room.

Although she politely sat across from Aro she turned her head to look out of the window. She hated being in his presence and was extremely glad he could not read her mind. If that had been the case, they would be quarrelling at the moment and she was momentarily too tired to fight him. Over the past couple of months she had come to realize that it didn't work in her advantage to aggravate him any further.

When they landed she surveyed the estate from her window; it hadn't changed much in the last six years. She was more than hesitant to leave the plane knowing the memories and the pain would overwhelm her.

Then thinking of her mate she doubted if she had made the right choice, maybe she should have chosen a quick end, after all life held no more pleasures for her. Then she thought of the possibility of Caius's survival and knew that as long as his body was not found she couldn't do it.

As they left the plane Aro entwined his arm in hers and although she feared his physical contact she dared not protest.

"Oh yes Isabella" Aro said casually "as I told you, we have another guest staying here; someone you know quite well".

Her caution had left her and a small pin of light gradually showed itself in her eyes as she contemplated who it could be. "It's not Edward, is it?" she cautiously asked.

"No but seeing your excitement, I won't tease you any longer" Aro chuckled as he led her through the hallway.

Thinking it must be Demetri she had a smile on her face but as soon as she saw the guards she realized that something was wrong… very wrong.

**Jacob calls **

Once Demetri left Edward and Riley refocused their attention to the chart in front of them and discussed their strategy for the umpteenth time. Finally folding the map, Riley spoke "So it's been decided; we go back to the Cullen homestead in Seattle?"

Edward watched Riley's movements and hearing his words he folded his arms saying "First I think it's time to call the Q-tribe; I've been trying to keep contact but was afraid I might alert Demetri. The last thing we need is more Volturi hanging around".

Small wrinkles formed just above Edwards's brow and when he saw the unasked question in Riley's face he said "I'm trying to find Demetri's position in all this. I know he is part of the Volturi coven yet I have been reading his thoughts while he had been with us and never caught him using a double agenda. If there is something going on down there he is not a part of it".

"Yet you didn't let him into the loop!" Riley countered.

Digging his phone out of his pocket he explained "I couldn't; his first loyalty must be to the Voluri. If Aro were to read his thoughts we would all be in trouble. No, it's better this way! One big plus is maybe he can unknowingly help Alice and Jasper to send us some information".

He punched the number he knew so well and when he heard the receiver click he said. "Hi Jake with Edward; how are things down there?"

"Do you want the bad news or the really bad news?" he heard Jake's familiar voice say, on the other end of the connection.

Hearing the message Edward automatically became anxious asking "What's wrong?

"We lost Bell's Dad" Jake declared.

This was about the last thing that was on Edwards mind and yet knowing the importance he automatically flipped asking "How the hell did that happen?"

Unfazed by Edward, Jake continued in a tone and attitude that was typical for Jake "I don't know but I have my fears".

"What do you mean?" Edward encouraged him to explain.

"It seems Charlie got mail from Italy with a picture of Bells inside" Jake divulged.

"What!" Edward exclaimed.

"You heard me! Sue tried to contact me but by the time she got through the plane was already gone" Jacob said this time a bit irritated by Edward's tone of voice.

Edward force himself to relax and after a moment asked "Do you have any specifics?"

"Only that next to the picture of Bella, Charlie got a mysterious letter, two plane tickets to Rome, Italy and a hotel brochure" Jacob informed him.

Edward looked up and saw Riley trying to follow the conversation but his mind was working on the possible scenario's and asked "Is he there with Sue?"

"No Sue was afraid to go so she called me but I was up north in god's green country; the Rocky Mountains of BC were they don't have telephone connections. She asked him to wait for help and kept calling me but when she got through Charlie had already gone" Jacob explained.

"Why didn't you call us?"

Jacob countered "With that leach at your place! I thought you had enough problems of your own; besides what would have happened if you had come? From what I have heard of his gift, I doubt you would have gotten far without him behind you"

After a moment's hesitation Jacob continued "Anyway as soon as I got back home Sue gave me the other plane ticket and the letter that started Charlie off so I followed him; actually I'm still here".

"What?" Edward exclaimed and then added "You've got to get out of there as soon as possible!"

"Don't I know it!" Jacob agreed "I'm on my way to the airport and taking the first plane home".

"Couldn't you convince him to come back with you?" Edward asked

"Well; I didn't come here to take in the sights!" Jacob retorted and went on to explain "When I arrived at his hotel I spoke with Charlie , trying to convince him to leave but after seeing Bell's picture and reading the note there was no way in hell that I could talk Charlie into going back home".

"Don't worry, I'm coming to Italy and will pick up where you left off" Edward said, he was about to hang up when heard Jacob's voice and asked "What did you say? I didn't quite catch it"

"I said; don't bother; he's gone and don't ask me where. We went to a restaurant to get something to eat and after their meal I when to the restroom. I was only gone for five minutes and when I came back he was gone".

"Did Charlie duck out on you?" Edward asked hardly believing it possible.

"I doubt it" Jake said and went on to recount what had happened "when I came back to the table I asked the owner of the restaurant and the waiters if they had seen my friend. They all denied having seen him; it was really creepy. When I insisted that I had sat there with Charlie it became ugly, I was afraid they would have me locked up! God those Italians are emotional, when they get worked up their voices and actions are very antagonistic. What with the raised voices and fast chatter; I was glad to get away before they called the cops. Ever since then I have a feeling I am being followed".

"It must be the Volturi!" Edward concluded.

"I remember; the royal Leaches that are living in Italy. That was the first thing that came to my mind too"

Edward was both furious and frustrated as he snapped "Crap! What they hell do they want with him?"

Jacob promptly answered "The only thing I can think of is blackmail; they use him as leverage to get Bells to do something she would otherwise refuse to do".

After a moment of silence Jacob asked "What can we do now?"

Edward heaved a sigh knowing the answer "The only way to get him, Jazz and Alice out of there is to have Caius behind us".

"Well that's a big help" Jake sarcastically remarked "Especially considering we don't even know if he is alive".

"No, but if he no longer exists we will never get Bella or my family out from under Aro's thumb so we can't give up hope". After a moment's hesitation he said "I'll meet you at Forks".

Jacob promptly asked "What about the tracker with you?"

"He just left; Aro called him back." Edward explained

"Would this have something to do with his departure?' Jake cautiously asked.

"I can't say for sure but given the circumstances I have my suspicions. One thing I do know is that Demetri is not part of this problem".

"Let's hope your right!" Jake replied

When Edward cut the connection and closed his cell-phone he explained the situation to Riley who's only answer was "SHIT, it keeps getting worse!"

Edward looked at him saying "At least we were able to stay off Aro's radar and with the departure of Demetri we can start looking for Caius without fear of exposing him to whatever Aro may be planning".

Next Edward flipped his phone open to call Carlisle. "Hi Carlisle , Edward here. Have you heard from Demetri or Aro?"

"No, Should I have?" Carlisle asked

"Well Demetri's been called back by Aro; it seems Aro wants him to stop searching".

"Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know but I thought I'd give you the heads-up. Felix is coming with the Volturi jet to pick him up; it took off from Italy just before Aro called. I think it will at your place in about 10 hours".

"Are you staying out there?" his father asked.

"No, actually we are going to Forks" Edward said and then went on to explain "Although Aro wants Demetri to stop searching he has given us permission to continue".

"Is something wrong Edward; you seem a little tense?"

"I need to look into something but please call me as soon as your guests have left".

"I will; take care son!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* One must pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive.

―Friedrich Nietzsche


	15. Chapter 15

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15 - ****Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice***

**Bella and Aro in Greece**

Bella felt trapped and tried to back away from Aro saying "I think I will go upstairs and unpack"

Aro grabbed her arm steering her towards the doors with a firm grip as he said "Don't leave; I'm sure you have missed him since you joined our coven and I think he would be very happy to see you too".

She hesitated, looking at the doorknob as if it was a viper about to strike and at the same moment she heard the rhythmic beat of a human heart and smelt the blood.

She tried to turn and run but Aro only tightened his grip. He then leaned in towards her and whispered into her ear "It's time that you learned to behave. Now do as I ask; go and meet our guest!"

Aro opened the door and something happened what neither had expected; the person behind it had pushed his way through and ran past them only to be caught by the guards a couple of seconds later.

He tried to free himself from their grasp but was no match for them.

"Let go of me!" Charlie shouted as he struggled against the vampire arms that held him. Bella watched as the guards easily captured him and held him tight but with care. She then realized that Aro had left instructions not to hurt him just to lock him away until their arrival.

Aro looked at him and said "Now Mr Swan, I deeply regret the circumstances you are in but you must be patient! I only wish to have some information".

Charlie was furious and his face was contorted by his emotions as he yelled "I don't have to be anything; who the hell are you?"

Aro chuckled "My name is Aro Scoperto"

Bella recognized him the minute she laid eyes on him and once she was able to recover from her initial shock she shouted to the guards "Don't hurt him! Just give him to me"

Charlie's eyes turned from Aro to her and his eyes speared open as he saw the elegant woman in front of him. His anger was still in full force as he shouted "Who the hell are you?"

Aro looked at her father and replied "Now Charlie; is that any way to greet your daughter?"

He looked at Aro as if he had grown two heads and then he looked back at Bella "No, my Bells is different and she doesn't have red eyes; what kind of callous trick is this?"

Aro ignored his words and said "I will take my leave Isabella and allow you some time to get reacquainted with your father".

Bella said nothing as she tried to catch her equilibrium. When Aro and the guards left the room she took a cautious step in his direction carefully holding her hand out towards he father. "Please come with me Mr. Swan; believe me, escape is futile.

Charlie looked at her extended hand but made no effort to reach it; instead he cautiously walked around her to the room he had just fled with Bella following at a reasonable distance.

Once Charlie had walked in the room he kept a certain amount of space between himself and Bella and she felt his eyes scrutinizing her. Bella slowly paced back and forth trying to avoid his eyes as she kept her distance. She was having difficulty adjusting to the situation but hearing his accelerated heartbeat, realized it was probably even more stressful for her father. Being careful not to scare him she stopped her pacing at the furthest end of the room then she turned to face him.

Charlie had of course become a little older and his hair had become a white-grey since she had last seen him but even though the past six years had taken their emotional and physical toll, he was still in good shape. It suddenly dawned on her that it was his relationship with Sue that had gotten him through these rough years. She inadvertently smiled to herself softly mumbling "Thanks Sue; without you all those steaks and hamburgers would have gotten to you by now".

Unhappily Charlie heard her words and upon hearing them his eyes speared open and he thoughtlessly sank on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face. After a moment or two of silence he gradually moved his hands downwards and used them to support his chin; opening his eyes he looked up into her face as he slowly grumbled "who the hell are you and how do you know my wife's name? I admit you look a lot like my Bells when she died and yet you look different in a way I can't describe."

Looking into her father's eyes and seeing a reflection of herself Bella felt miserable; how could she tell him knowing that the truth would either cause his death or a lifelong imprisonment.

She cautiously began to speak as she sadly shook her head in denial "Believe me, you don't want to know who I am and I really don't want to tell you; instead I would like to ask you a few questions if I may".

Charlie hit his fist on the bed and shouted "No, I have been taken here against my will and no one has told me why, I want some answers!"

Trying to calm him she edged her way towards him as she slowly began to talk "If I can, I will try but there are some things that you are better off not knowing and those things I will not answer. Now, go ahead ask me a question."

Charlie looked sideways and watched her through the slits of his eyes asking "Who are you?"

"My name is Isabella Scoperto" she automatically replied hoping that he would resign himself to her explanation.

Charlie then motioned with his hands as looked around the room asking "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in Greece"

Charlie's eyes speared open while he asked "How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was that I was in a small town on the outskirts of Rome".

Bella then tried to calm him down by saying "To tell you the truth I don't think that is as important as WHY were you there?"

Bella knew Charlie never would leave Forks of his own accord. After a moment's hesitation she cautiously said "I hear an American accent, do you come to Europe often?"

Charlie was grave as he replied "Never and let me tell you I hope never to come again. The only reason I came here was to find someone; as soon as I find her I will leave and I hope never to come back here again"

Bella knew he would only become suspicious if she didn't probe further "May I please ask? Who are you looking for?"

Charlie distressed by the situation replied "My daughter, I am looking for my daughter. She died in Italy about six years ago and I got a letter telling me that it wasn't true and that I should go to Rome and find her".

Bella felt her stomach lurch "What? You must be mistaken!"

Charlie sighed and pointing to the envelope on the bed she said "In that letter there were 2 airline tickets and a hotel address".

Bella was alarmed by this news and did nothing to disguise this for him as she asked "Did you come alone?"

Charlie's voice had lost all hostility as he sighed "Yes! However my wife told someone about it and he followed me".

"Who?" Bella cautiously asked hoping no one else was in danger.

Charlie looked up annoyed by her question "You wouldn't know him".

Her heart racing Bella tried to preserve her composure as she said "I won't but I can ask for some information if I have a name"

Charlie was drained and as he looked up she saw the cynicism in his eyes "How do I know he won't be given the same treatment?

"You have my word!" Then looking at his cynical expression she added "I know under the circumstances it's not much; but I promise you I only wish to help protect him".

After a long moment of hesitation he murmured to himself "I hope I don't regret this" then looking up to her he said "Someone called Jacob Black"

Bella continued her questioning hoping she could mask her distress as her eyes watched her father's behaviour "Do you know where he is now?"

"I don't know; you'll have to ask the characters behind the doors" he said as he pointed his thumb towards the door.

Bella then stood up and said "I must leave you for a moment; I will be back as soon as possible".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Why did you bring my father here?**

She swiftly walked towards the door and from what Charlie could see she was just as unhappy with the situation as he was

As she opened the door she hesitated and then turning her head she said "Please don't try to leave the room while I am away; I don't want you to give them an excuse to hurt you. They can be vicious and believe me; they have absolutely no conscience. I have something I must do but I will be back as soon as I can".

After leaving the room she searched the mansion for Aro and then catching his voice she followed the sound. Hearing his voice behind the door she rushed in throwing all diplomacy out the window as she blustered "why the hell did you bring my father here?"

The vampire in front of Aro looked up, his eyes full loathing at the way she dared to barge in and then shout towards his master.

Turning toward the guard he said "Thank you for the arrangements, they are satisfactory but at the moment I wish to be alone with my sister in law"

The guard bowed to Aro and then turned to leave the two of them alone.

Aro was furious "You dare to behave like a child in front of the guard; I will not have him or anyone else exposed to such behaviour! It's these kinds of outbursts that I speak of! Seeing your disrespectful and unrestrained emotions will make others think it permissible; I will not have you incite bad behaviour in others".

Bella, not registering his angry words, was uncompromising and her face mirrored her anger as she stood ready to fight.

Aro then changed tactics and observed her with all the condescension of an adult having to deal with an unreasonably naughty child as he said "My dear Isabella, you gave me no choice and I told you there would be consequences for your behaviour".

Bella ignored his words asking "What does he know? Does he know he is in the company of vampires?"

Aro chuckled "No, not officially! Unless you told him"

Bella retorted "No I haven't; now let him go!"

Aro hissed "There you go with your demands; you will never learn will you, I must say it is a trait you have in common with your human father. You see Isabella I have noticed you are very headstrong; it was something my brother tolerated but strangely enough Caius was always able to overlook the sharp edges; something I must say, that was totally out of character for him".

He then walked towards his bureau, the tone of his voice harsh and devious as he stated "Since his death you have become wilful and I think the only way to change this is that you take a new mate".

Bella hissed "No; you cannot ask me! I have done almost everything that you have asked of me".

Aro sarcastically asked "You're not being completely honest, now are you? Every task I have asked of you has been done but often, if not always after loud protest and complaints from you. You do not realize the importance of good behaviour and being queen you must set an example for our followers; we must form a strong front".

Bella arrogantly asked "So who do you suggest? Are you going to give me away so that I no longer embarrass the Royal family? Well, I've got a proposition; why don't you let me go back to Alaska. I can help Demetri look for my mate".

Aro chuckled at her tenacity saying "That's not possible; anyway I have just called Demetri and ordered him to go back to Volterra".

He saw the disbelief cloud her eyes as she said "You can't stop looking; I just know Caius is out there".

Aro then replied "You see, this is just another example of you disobedient conduct; you are telling your king what he can and cannot do. I refuse to accept this behaviour any longer! The longer you stay like this the longer your father will stay as our guest. Now please leave".

Bella's mind was racing; by challenging Aro's power she had inadvertently brought her father into this. She somehow knew he would never give up on her; his love for her had been boundless. She remembered that Caius's spy had told them he would lay flowers on her grave every week and stay at her plot for hours speaking to the stone. At that time even his health had deteriorated until he finally found solace in Sue's company.

He had loved her so much and had suffered the last six years because of it. Now the only children or grandchildren he had to depend on were Sue's. Bella was more than grateful for that and at that moment she realized that it was time for her to pay the price.

Aro discreetly watched her face as she worked on this dilemma slowly said "Please leave Isabella; this conversation is going nowhere and do not wish to listen to your obstinate demands any longer".

Bella sighed in surrender as she said "Ok Aro, you win; I'll do anything but on one condition; I want my father taken to the airport and put on the next plane back home".

He eyed her suspiciously as he asked "How can I trust you; as soon as he is safely on the airplane you will not refuse to keep your part of the deal".

Reasoning with him Bella said "Do I have a choice? I know you can pick him up whenever you want".

Aro smiled as he realized he had won this argument "That is true; actually if anyone of importance were to find out that he has been here it would mean his instant death. So you see I am not as harsh as you believe me to be; I will not only give him his life but also his freedom".

"May I ask what you want of me in return?" she tentatively asked.

"I do not blackmail a ward who is under my care" Aro arrogantly answered.

Bella realized that Aro was waiting for her to present him with a more diplomatic question and so she mentally bit back all anger and forced herself to meet his unspoken terms "That is not what I meant; maybe I was too blunt in my question. No, what I actually wished to say was 'how can I return your kindness'?"

Aro swiftly answered "You will take a mate"

"Why Aro?"she asked "Why can't I just stay on my own like Marcus?"

"Believe me Isabella I not only do this for myself and the order in the coven; I also do this for you. I promise to help you find a new equilibrium in your life".

"You?" She whispered and tried to keep a neutral gaze in her eyes as her world plummeted around her. She should have seen this coming all the signs had been there but she had purposely blinded herself from it. To be his mate would force her to submit not only to power but also his many irrational mood changes which often scared her.

Tactfully she tried to talk him out of it saying "You know as well as I that any bond I make will never be the same as a mating bond I had with Caius; this will be unfair to you or anyone else that takes me as his mate".

Smiling he answered "It does not matter to me; you see I have not only fallen for your gift but also for the package in which it is wrapped. Now that package will be at my side for as long as I wish it, warming my bed and obeying my every wish as a good mate should".

All of a sudden she staggered on her feet while processing this information then she desperately added "What will happen when Caius returns?"

"He will not! I do not believe in the impossible en neither should you; unhappily I believe he no longer exists otherwise I would not demand this of you. Now, either you accept my offer or we keep you father indefinitely, maybe take the other human that came with him, do you understand?"

Hearing this Bella realized she didn't have much of a choice; if it were only her life she would never accept the proposition. She would prefer they locked her up and threw away the key but Aro had somehow found her Achilles heel.

She gradually comprehended that it had always been Aro's intention to have her; after all, why isolate her all this time? Frustrated at being manipulated by Aro and not knowing how to get out of this arrangement she just wanted to get as far away as possible from him and quickly said "As king you seem to be able to do whatever you want; you seem to hold all the cards. I must go now; my father will become very anxious and I want him ready to leave as soon as possible".

She turned and was about to leave when Aro retorted "Your answer now!"

Reluctantly and determined not to make visual contact she whispered "I accept"

"Excellent!" he said letting a seductive smile slowly form on his lips as he relished his new found control.

Bella walked forward her only objective to leave the room and Aro's presence as soon as possible. After her first steps she heard Aro order "Stop".

She heard his footsteps advancing and tried to keep her wits about her. As soon as he stood behind her he seized her shoulders and gradually pulled her towards his chest and she braced herself for what was to come. After just a moment his hands leisurely travelled down her arms as he leaned in to inhale her scent muttering "Molto buono, la mia bella uccello canoro"*. Then leaning forward he whispered into her ear "My lovely Isabella there is one more thing that you need to know"

She turned her head to look at him and saw the smug expression on his face as the tip of his tong trailed his lips. She felt his hands slowly wander from her waist to her bosom and a cold foreboding filled her as he tightened his hold and whispered "You are always so inquisitive don't you want to know what I have to say?"

Aro turned her around allowing her see the predator's gleam in his eyes as he absorbed the curves of her body. A pleasure filled smile twisted his face into something that bordered on sinister; his appearance that of a hunter who was about to steer his prey into their cage. Aro had always been someone to avoid at the best of times and seeing this sent shivers up her spine.

After a moment of fearful hesitation she softly asked "What else can I do for you?"

He raised his eyebrow and said "I thought you would never ask".

He then whispered "I need proof of your acceptance" and with an almost evil smile he took Bella's face in both of his long fingered hands then slowly moved his thumb caressing her lower lip. He looked at her eyes and pressed his lips against Bella's slightly parted ones; soft and gentle at first, then deepening into something on the verge of savage desperation as Aro demanded entrance. His hands moved to cup her head, threading his fingers in her hair as he forced her to submit. When Bella reluctantly gave him passage he delved his tongue deep into Bella's mouth, tasting her very essence.

His kiss deepened as he claimed ownership; his hands supporting his claim as they gradually moved down her body each movement sensual and caressing. She heard him moan and his passion grew as he backed her up against his desk. Then between the moans his warm breath caressed Bella's sensitive skin as he whispered in her ear "by your own words, you are now mine and will be bound to me through eternity"

Bella allowed his touch but could not reciprocate to his actions which frustrated him to no end. Aggravated by her lack of response he pushed her away from him and when she stumbled he grabbed her arm with one hand to balance her and then his other quickly seized and held her chin in a vice-like grip. He slowly subdued his anger and looking down at her he whispered seductively "Tutto a suo tempo"**.

Abruptly taking a couple of steps away from her he smiled darkly, whispering in a low seductive voice "Once you are finished with your father you will come to my bedroom and you had better overcome your shyness; I have no use for that in my bed. Your willingness towards me will determine if I let him go or not; so it would do you good to realize that.

Then letting out a sigh he waved his hand giving her permission to leave. Softly closing the door behind her she left Aro's company feeling visibly shaken.

Deciding she would take one problem at a time she abruptly turned and began walking back to her father's room.

Bella's fighting spirit was broken knowing that she had given herself, body and soul to Aro and that she could never get away from him without endangering her mortal family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_* "__Molto buono, la mia bella uccello canoro__" means "Very good, my beautiful songbird"_

_** "__Tutto a suo tempo__" means "All in good time"_

(Please excuse any faults in my Italian. It is one of the beautiful languages I haven't been able to learn; what can I say, languages, like Italian and French are too difficult for me)

**Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice **** Michael Novak**


	16. Chapter 16

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: 'Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. This is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 – Oh what a tangled web we weave….. 

Deciding it would be better for her father to sleep as much as possible during his stay at the Volturi mansion she looked for the medication Aro had used to subdue him during his capture. Realizing her father would be hesitant to take anything at the moment she decided to make something she knew he wouldn't be able to resist and carefully put the sleeping draught in it.

Once she had written everything down she called the local grocery store and in her faulty Greek she said "Hello, this is the manor on the outskirts of town. I wish to make an important order so could you please put me through to the owner."

It took a while to get through but once she did she said "Hello sir, I wish to order food from your store but I must be sure they are of excellent quality; if so you will be generously rewarded otherwise it would be better for you to give me the name and number of another supplier".

As soon as she was convinced of his sincerity she gave him a list of all the necessary ingredients for her father's favourite dish; enticing them with a large tip by quick delivery.

She left the money with a note in front of the door which had a shadowed alcove then sought and prepared the sleeping draughts. Once the goods arrived, she swiftly prepared something she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. When she was finished she gathered everything on a tray and walked towards Charlie's room.

Upon entering his room Bella saw Charlie was still slumped on the bed with his head in his hands.

She wished to wrap her arms around him but knew it was a luxury that neither of them could afford; it would inadvertently expose the truth and bring her father in danger. Instead she stood in front of him and compassionately whispered "You will be taken to the airport as soon as possible. I have spoken with Aro; it seems that someone has been playing a cruel prank on both of you".

When Charlie looked up she could see by his bloodshot eyes that he had been silently grieving. Both she and her father always had difficulty expressing their emotions and it was excruciating to bear witness to his misery.

She set the tray down on his night table and turned toward him, her voice filled with compassion as she said "Don't worry Mr Swan I will make sure you get back home".

Ignoring her words he asked "It is you, isn't it?"

Taken off guard by his words she stammered "As I said it was a misunderstanding; a cruel joke if you wish …"

Charlie in his frustration exploded "Don't lie anymore; I have a right to know!"

The abruptness of his words and the desperation in his voice shook Bella. Realising that the guards were in the vicinity she quickly attempted to put her hand in front of his mouth. The swiftness of her movements and the red colour of her pupils alarmed Charlie triggering a self-defence reaction and causing him to quickly move to the other side of the bed. She understood his reaction; had she not done the same when she had been human? Nevertheless she tried to cover her compassion for she knew; in this case she would have to be cruel to be kind.

Charlie looked into her eyes and quietly pleaded "After almost 6 years I have a right to know what happened".

Gradually, so as not to scare him a second time, she leaned toward him with a finger in front of her lips. She was cautious, realizing he was apprehensive and when she finally reached his ear she spoke in a soft voice "You're right but it is necessary that we are discreet and shouting at me will only cause the guards to come back! I don't think either of us would wish that".

She pulled back to assess his reaction and looking into her eyes he hesitantly nodded his head. She gave him a soft smile as she told him "I knew of your daughter. We met in Rome just before her accident; you see she was preoccupied and bumped into me when she came out of the elevator. Both of us were stunned by our resemblance that is why I understand your difficulty accepting the truth".

Charlie was about to interrupt but she held her hand up to stop him as she implored "Please hear me out"

He looked sceptical but nodded his head in agreement.

"Later that evening your daughter was in a bar with a girlfriend when she left and your daughter looked devastated so I walked up to her and asked if I could take a seat. She didn't refuse but was quiet; when I asked if I could help she tried to brush me off. I bought her a drink and pressed on she was very private; much like you, so I began discussing Rome. Slowly she began to thaw and we chatted about the Italian lifestyle which led to the American way of life. That evening I heard that her girlfriend was busy so we decided to hook up and spend some time together; I know it sounds bizarre but that's all I can tell you. A year later I heard about the accident from a friend and am very sorry for your loss".

Leaving her position she stood once more and when she turned to gauge his reaction she immediately regretted her words as she saw a tear sluggishly slide down his cheek, follow the contour of his jaw and subsequently plunge downwards.

Desperation stained his voice as he asked "They said my Bella died in a car accident but when I got the note and the tickets; I started to believe differently".

Her voice barely audible she declared "Maybe the person who sent it meant well. Maybe they thought I was her; after all, behind sunglasses we look almost identical".

He looked down at her, carefully touching her cheek as he mumbled "I just don't understand any of this; you have the same youthful appearance. The only difference is that you look more refined and your eyes are red."

She gave him a cautious smile saying "Well the red eyes are a family trait" and a nanosecond later she added "or curse…. it's how you look at it. So you see, I am not your daughter and it would do you no good to believe otherwise. At the moment I wish to help you so please listen; you're safety of the upmost importance to me""

Astonished by her words he grumbled "But why? If you're not my daughter why would you even care?"

She smiled timidly answered "Just chalk it up to common courtesy; I met your daughter and the way she spoke of you told me that you are a good man. Coming all this way in search of her not only proves that but it also proves your love for her. However I know my family, they can be ruthless if it comes to keeping our family together".

"Is that a warning?" he snorted

She shook her head refusing to acknowledge his words "No, a bitter reality! And something you must take into consideration. This is my family and although I am not totally in agreement with everything they do my loyalty lies with them. I however don't want them to hurt any innocent bystanders".

He looked up his eyes holding hers as he asked "How did you know about my wife Sue? She wasn't in the picture when Bells was living with me"

Bella panicked realizing she had slipped up! However after a moment she explained "I'm sorry, I am a little embarrassed to tell you but I realize that if I don't you will never put this to rest.

Looking at her father's perplexed expression she added "When your daughter died I was curious as to her family. So and a couple of years after her death I decided to find out more about her life know it sounds strange and I feel like I have treaded on something very private but what she told me of her life was very fascinating. As you know I am not without means so I send a friend to investigate and with the little information I had he was able to find you".

"I can't believe this; why would you do that?" he asked, his voice grave as his eyes scrutinised her face.

"As you have probably noticed I have always been protected and pampered; she however was very emancipated and yet very shy, a strange combination and the total opposite of myself. That is what fascinated me! I love my family but I must admit they can be very stifling. Meeting her made me want to see where she had grown up and why she had become who she had become."

She saw the doubt in his eyes and repulsed by the ease in which she had unflinchingly fed him lies, she stood up to leave his company saying "I must go. As you see I have prepared a light lunch and hope that you will like it. Later tonight I will have someone prepare our meal.

"There is a television" she said walking towards the closet at the foot of the bed and opening the door to show him. She then gave him a friendly smile as she said "we also have a satellite connection so that you can get your American channels". Then putting the remote control on the serving tray she walked towards the door. The moment her hand grasped the doorknob she turned around to say "Again, I sympathise with your situation. I too know how difficult it is losing someone you love" she then left the room being careful to walk in a more human fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way back to his room she asked the guards to protect the outer ring so that they would be out of sight when her father came through.

First she knocked on the door and slowly turned the knob to peek inside.

Almost nine hours had passed and she expected that the medicine had worked itself out but she saw he was still asleep.

"….Mr Swan" Bella said, almost calling him Charlie. "I came to wake you for your dinner"

Her father began to move but as soon as he opened his eyes he moaned "how long have I been asleep?"

I don't know but it is almost eleven o'clock and I have had your dinner prepared. Maybe I can't get you home tonight but I can at least give you a hot meal".

Charlie slowly sat up in his bed and Bella flinched when she noticed that in such a short time the fight had gone and his age had caught up with him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and trying to wake up when there was a knock on the door. They both looked at it just as Aro came in, his regal presence and strange watchful eyes brought silence to the room.

"Dear Isabella; how is our guest doing?" he inquired.

Bella gave Aro a strained smile but it proved difficult considering the forced bond that he had blackmailed her into just a short while ago. She tried to ignore her anger, frustration and contempt as she quickly explained "Mr Swan is doing fine; once you told me your story and I heard his I realized someone had been playing a cruel joke on you both. Do you know if the plane tickets have arrived?"

"No, not yet they will probably come tomorrow" Aro then turned to face Charlie saying "I'm so sorry for the mix up Mr Swan; even I thought that my Isabella was your daughter. When Isabella explained the situation and that your daughter had lived with you until only six years ago, I knew there must have been a mistake".

Charlie's looked at Aro with suspicion as he asked "What's wrong with your eyes; both of you have red irises".

Looking and listening to Charlie Aro realized just how similar he and Bella were; _'hadn't she gotten anything from her mother?'_

Although it was against his policy to answer what he deemed a rude question Aro, still in euphoria by the battle he has just won with Bella, said "It's a family affliction; in the outdoors we wear sunglasses to protect them".

Charlie then suspiciously asked "If you thought she was my child; how could she have red irises?"

"You must forgive my initial anger. Isabella is a very distant niece of mine whose father had left her mother when she was but a tiny infant. My father brought her and her mother to our estate and Isabella and I have become extremely attached; I was afraid you had come to try and claim her after all these years".

After having said this he offered his hand to Bella who gracefully walked over to him and took it. Then in an attempt to give emphasis to his words Bella kissed Aro's cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Looking into his eyes she gave him a seemingly warm smile saying "I would never leave you; you should know that by now". Then turning her attention back to her father she explained "You see; Aro and I are to be wed".

Charlie looked at the two his mind mulling over the facts. This Aro character had something evil about him; even when he smiled. He seemed so controlling. If she really cared for him, nothing would matter she just wouldn't want to leave. Normally he would say this out loud but after all her warnings he kept his thoughts to himself.

Aro eyes caressed her face as he said "Yes my dear; you're right! I have become very possessive with the years. I could never imagine the thought of you leaving me". Slowly removing his arm from Bella's waist he took a step backwards. He then brought the index fingers of both hands to his mouth and looking from Bella to Charlie he said "Mr Swan, I believe my Isabella has your dinner ready; I will take my leave and allow you to eat it in peace".

He kissed Bella's cheek and was about to leave but as he reached the door Bella quickly asked "Aro, after dinner I wish to take a walk with Mr Swan. He has been cooped up for quite a while; some fresh air will do him good."

Aro looked at her his eyes searching for any hidden deceptions and seeing none he replied "That would be nice but please stay close to the estate; you know how I worry".

"You are welcome to join us" she innocently said, knowing he wouldn't.

"No my love I have so much to do; the last few days I haven't been able to do much, not with this situation". He turned the door knob and was about to leave when he turned towards Bella and asked "You will not forget our appointment?"

Bella knew this was no question but a distinct demand and giving him a modest smile she said "Of course not!"

Charlie listened and observed them both getting the impression that they were not as attached as their little performance had suggested. He felt an underlying tension as if they were in a dispute with one-another but he was oblivious as to what it was.

After dinner Bella led Charlie past the guards and into the gardens enjoying the nightly sounds. Nervously clasping her hands in her back she walked in silence; neither her nor her father were very talkative.

Bella had asked him out to probe his thoughts; she wanted to be sure that he had accepted her story and would no longer investigate her disappearance.

Once Charlie felt they were far from the mansion he turned to observe her and when she gave him a puzzled look he said "You know; I don't believe a word of what you said back there" absentmindedly raising his thumb and pointing it in the direction of the mansion behind them.

Bella groaned inwardly and dared not look at him "I am sorry that I haven't been able to convince you but looking at me you must believe; I have crimson eyes and your daughter had brown ones. That is something someone does not fabricate; it is a very rare trait that only a few families have and we are one of them".

She should have known he would be tenacious, after all that was a trait that they both shared. Bella however was determined to keep on course knowing what the consequences would be if she did not. Shaking her head she rationally added "Please Mr Swan, don't put yourself through this emotional roller coaster; it doesn't help and I very much doubt your daughter wouldn't have wanted you to".

Charlie narrowed his eyes as he retorted "I don't know about the red eyes but there is something about you. The way you move, the way you are; seem to discredit everything you said. Another thing I don't get; this Aro and you. I understand you are an item; and yet there is something strange going on between you two".

"Please don't talk of things you have no knowledge of" she said guardedly while scanning the area for eavesdroppers.

Looking in the same direction as Bella he whispered "What are you afraid of?"

She looked back at him saying "I am afraid that no good will come from all your inquiries; it will only hurt you in the end. You've had a bad enough time to accept the truth; don't let anyone take away the equilibrium you have found".

He stopped walking and asked "What the hell is going on here! You may want me to leave and I'll respect that but you _or_ your 'so called family' can't stop me from find out what the hell is going on here. Do you think I can just walk away?"

Suddenly Bella gave into her frustrations and snapped "You must! I want you to leave as soon as you can; I want you to get as far away as possible. You **_must promise me_** that you will never come back; it is too dangerous for you _and_ your loved ones. **_Please_**, for the love of all that is sacred to you, forget everything and continue to pick up your new life. Even having thoughts like these can shatter your future".

Getting closer to the mansion they became silent both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at his room and she was about to leave he grabbed her hand. At that moment he felt the ice cold temperature of her skin once again.

She pulled back and as she did he realized that this was yet one more piece of the puzzle she could not explain but instead of backing off he asked "Is that normal?"

"Yes very at least for my family, but it is not uncomfortable. Actually living in a warm country it can be very comfortable but enough of this! I hope to take you to the airport tomorrow but you must sleep for now; rest assured by this time tomorrow you be well on your way back home".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive." ~ __Walter Scott__, Marmion_


	17. Chapter 17

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: '__Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. T__his is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 - "My traitorous body"*

Upon leaving her father's company she saw that her time was running out and reluctantly went to her own room. She found a long emerald green nightgown had been laid out on the bed and with shaking hands pulled it on. She then put on her basic makeup and perfume and put her hair half up; when she was finished she did a fast check in the mirror. Then looking at the ornate clock in her room saw it was almost time and left to meet him.

Aro's erratic behaviour and precarious temperament were well known by all members of the Volturi coven and while she was Caius's partner she was able to avoid him. Now that he demanded she be his mate, her compliance would be a necessary part of the deal; something she would find very, very difficult. She slowly walked towards his door as if mesmerized by it, then after a moment's hesitation she awakened from her trance. Fighting the state of paralysis that enveloped her body she gathered her courage and softly rapped on the massive wooden door.

After a moment she heard his voice call her but slipping in she did not see him so she closed the door behind her and followed the sound of an ancient music that played in the distance.

Entering what she recognized to be his royal bedroom she let her eyes roam until they rested on Aro who was sitting in a beautifully carved lounge chair across from the fireplace. His hair was jet black and tied at the back framing his pale and stunning facial features. The suit he wore was as always, black; a shrill contrast to the underlying white shirt.

His shirt was open; exposing his well sculpted chest and the symbol of the Volturi in the form of a necklace that always adorned his body. He was relaxing in his chair, his left leg draped over the arm of it and a glass gracing his hand as he watched Bella enter the room. Levelling his glass, his predatory gaze journeyed over the rim gradually travelling up her lithe body and absorbing every detail of it until their eyes met.

Seeing the look of blatant lust and desire so clearly depictedin his crimson eyes; she knew that there would be no chance for a reprieve. Bella first reaction was to bolt but knowing that was not an option, she entered the room softly closing the door behind her.

Turning her attention to the fireplace she watched as the bright flames danced and leapt leaving the rest of the room shrouded in shadows. The only lighting originated from the hearth and the moonlight that entered through the tall windows at the back of his bedroom. She then heard Aro clear his throat and directing her attention back to him she watched as the flames cast their golden light on Aro's beautifully etched face.

Aro held his glass up to toast her and his seductive smile grew as he whispered "Your performance this afternoon left me wanting; I expect much more commitment tonight and hope for the sake of your father that you can meet my requirements". Keeping his eyes locked on hers he placed his glass on the table and then motioned her to come closer.

She watchfully made her way to him dreading the intimacy he so clearly demanded. Aro gracefully stood up to meet her; both hands firmly cupping Bella's face as he slowly brushed his right thumb along her smooth red lower lip. His smile widened and leaning forward he whispered in in a low seductive voice "My dear you look exquisite; I knew this garment would suit you". He slowly began to nuzzle Bella's bare neck, lips moving over the sensitive flesh, nipping gently at the graceful curve of her collar bone.

As his lips enjoyed the feel of her skin; his fingers delicately trailed down Bella's sides sending unexpected shivers of pleasure racing along every nerve ending. His left hand then rested on her back, just above her buttocks. This hand held her in place as he splayed the fingers of his other one which leisurely slid up the front of Bella's gown stopping between her breasts. Moving his hand gradually to the right he held her left breast in his hand then he brushed a probing thumb up against the silk fabric.

This caused an unexpected and delightful shiver to run down Bella's spine as her nipple hardened. Suddenly her breathing became fast and shallow, betraying a desire she thought had vanished when Caius had disappeared. Her confusion became overwhelming and she had difficulty accepting her reaction, all senses in her body alighted to his touch disregarding her devotion towards Caius.

Feeling her wall of defiance slowly crumble, Aro relentlessly continued his pursuit resolved to break any resistance she endeavoured to uphold.

Disturbed by her own inner conflicts she inadvertently shrank from him. It did not anger him; instead he resolutely grasped her chin and lifted it. Once he had ensnared her eyes with his heated gaze he raised a quizzical eyebrow asking "You wish to deny me? You do not have to accept my claim my lovely Isabella".

Hearing those words Bella remembered why she had so easily agreed to this arrangement; she needed to protect her father and in doing so she had no choice but surrender her freedom. She slowly extended her index finger compelling it to trace the line of his jaw as she said "I'm sorry Aro; Caius was the only one I have ever given myself to. If you will recall the beginning of our relationship was not a passionate one; it took time for it to develop so please don't be angry".

He tilted his eyebrow and nodded, acknowledging her explanation then in a hoarse voice he whispered into Bella's ear "I want you and am determined that you will give yourself wholeheartedly to me; I will accept no less".

Then slipping his arm around Bella's waist and he pulled her forward until their two bodies were pressed up against one another. A hiss escaped Bella's mouth, followed by groan as Aro's cool hands slid around her hips. His smooth palms then took over as they slid down the back of her gown; his long fingers stroking her firm rounded cheeks and held them in his hands squeezing them tightly.

Bella gasped and feeling her surrender he leisurely backed her up towards his bed until her limbs encountered it then he leaned over to nuzzle her neck once more. His hands slowly glided along her shoulders expertly pushing the spaghetti strings towards her arms causing them to tumble downwards. The garment she wore then gracefully floated to the ground; forming an emerald puddle on the plush ivory carpet.

Aro then held her shoulders and disengaged their bodies. Holding her at arm's length he allowed his eyes to roam her naked body drinking in her every curve from her breasts to her waist and ending at her hips. Smiling wickedly he mumbled "I felt your fear when you entered my room and yet when I touch you I sense your hunger. My touch affects you; yet you fear to give in to your passion".

Aro's then once more encompassed her and his slender fingers gradually tracing Bella's spine causing an involuntary shudder and a soft moan from Bella's parted lips as she unexpectedly arched herself towards Aro's touch.

Aro smiled in himself as his fingers then leisurely entwined themselves in her chestnut locks, nimbly pulling her mouth towards his lips.

Bella felt herself responding; it was as if she had no control over her body. Her mouth greedily opened to Aro and his wet tongue began to explore, running along the roof of her lustful mouth. And suddenly her lips were sealed against Aro's in a fervent kiss that set her alight. She had not felt this way for a long time and although her mind tried to revolt she could not deny the needs of her body.

Aro sensed her dilemma and smiled wickedly delighting in her reaction to his advances. Sweeping her off her feet and laying her possessively onto his bed, he shrugged off his jacket and then joined her, hovering over her momentarily before renewing his onslaught. Bella was only too eager to yield, her tong entwining with his as the heat between them built up.

The cool silk sheets sensually slid against her bare back and her crimson eyes closed as she tilted her head back bearing her graceful throat to him. Aro proceeded forward enjoying his conquest; his teeth seductively nibbled at her throat and was soon accompanied by his tong as he travelled down her neck and softly brushed against Bella's collar bone. He persistently moved south and caressing her breasts with his nimble fingers he encompassed her nipple with his mouth. As he gently used his teeth to stimulate her, Aro felt a distinct shudder of pleasure course through her body.

This was too much for her! Having missed physical intimacy for such a long time; her body sang as the carnal desires she had suppressed for so long, began to wake drawing her body into a feverish state. Her nimble fingers lifted towards Aro's shirt, pushing it from his flawless shoulders as she felt a desperate need to touch his skin.

A moan of pleasure emitted from his throat as her hands became alive with their own desires; her fingers carefully exploring Aro's chest causing him to close his eyes and relish the moment. Soon Bella's arms were wrapped tightly around the small of Aro's back and drawing his taller body closer to hers, her lips met his with the same smouldering hunger he had displayed. Aro was thrilled; as she not only surrendered to his desire but also to her own. Through lust glazed eyes he watched her pant and squirm restlessly underneath him.

Bella's hand lifted as she gently ran her elegant fingers through the black silky strands of his hair her senses taking pleasure in their soft texture. She watched as Aro closed his eyes and a moment later she heard a growl erupt from Aro's throat causing Bella to shudder beneath him. He was intoxicated by her lust; rousing his animalistic instinct.

Aro quickly stood beside the bed his eyes never leaving Bella's face as his hands grasped his belt. They were soon accompanied by Bella's as she was becoming impatient. Once undone, she pulled it free allowing it to fall on the ground with a soft thud. No sooner did it hit the floor than she began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Aro was only too glad to accommodate her impatience swiftly stepping out of his pants and lower garments.

Moving back towards the middle of the bed Bella gave him room to follow her lead which he promptly did. He held his body suspended over her. Then with lightning speed he gripped her hips and pulled the lower half of her body towards him. Impatience taking over, he forced her knees apart with his own and positioned himself between them.

His breaths were short, little more than gasps a mere hair's width from Bella's ear. "Hellcat; you seem so reluctant and yet you come alive at my touch. Your body desires my attention and has totally accepted my ownership; for only I can douse the fire in your loins"

Aro groaned his warm breath caressing her sensitive skin as he gradually entered her then sitting up he began moving his hips. He held the leisurely pace but arched his back to attain more depth and wilfully causing Bella's traitorous body to become so utterly alive and trembling with renewed lust.

Watching her mounting desire he gradually pulled out causing her to whimper her displeasure. Looking down at her he saw that Bella's eyes were distant, any logical thought having long fled under his sensual ministrations. Seeing this he could no longer deny himself so gradually filling her once more he lost himself in the ecstasy that the movement caused.

Nothing compared to this, nothing at all; the slow grinding friction of their movement brought Bella's animal out to play. It was as if she had been given some addictive and potent drug which was slowly driving her insane. Refusing to be tortured by Aro's slow pace she took over turning Aro on his back. Her body was in a frenzy as she increased the tempo; her need to extinguish the fire in her loin's seemed to consume her.

Aro enjoyed her passion and while on top, she gave him a beautiful view of her breasts as they seductively moved with the rhythm of the ancient bewitching music. Watching this, his animalistic instinct reclaimed the situation; his need to dominate became crucial. Pushing her back into the matrass he took over. If she wanted it rough; he would graciously accommodate.

Aro was determined to set the rules of their relationship in bed as well as at his side; he wanted her complete surrender. Bella herself was well beyond the point of no return; her only wish was to satisfy her need so he maintained the excruciating rhythm whispering "Surrender to me; let me feel your release!" At that moment she exploded around him screaming out as her body was engulfed with a tidal wave of sensations.

He felt her muscles tighten but desperately held his release at bay as he watched her stare blankly up atceiling. He knew all her senses were targeted on the spasms of fading euphoria which were lapping at her body.

Once he saw the glazed stare recede he began to kiss her passionately cooing "you are now mine and will be till the end of eternity". Then he gradually built up the rhythm for a second time; she was now his to take as he wanted and when he wanted. Heady by the thought of his power he ploughed forth and realized she was following his rhythm once more. They continued at a breath-taking pace and Bella screamed in ecstasy as the gulfs of pleasure took over once more.

This time she took Aro with her and as he climaxed he held her shoulder; his fangs descending into her neck. Bella tried to protest but he grabbed her chin in a vice-like hold prohibiting any possible retreat as he greedily downed her life's essence; claiming his position as her new mate, by doing so.

Both caught their breaths savouring the last gulfs of bliss that rushed over them.

When Bella was released from her rapture she turned to Aro and in her pent up fury tried to lash out at him for taking her blood. Aro however had her pinned down and only let her go after he had lapped up the last drops closing her wound. Once she was free she hissed "I did not agree to that".

Aro just smiled saying "You will do as I ask; I took very little but enough to amplify the impact of my euphoria".

He then pulled her hesitant body towards him and said with an underlying warning "Do not bicker; I love your spirit but I will break it if I have to".

Silence then followed, pregnant with unspoken words as Aro snuggled his body against Bella, his arm around Bella's waist in a possessive embrace as his voice finally broke the silence purring "You are and will always be, mine."

He felt her body stiffen by the words and smiled to himself. After seeing her reaction to their lovemaking he knew she could no longer control her body's reaction to his touch. He then slowly moved his splayed hand southward encompassing her sex as his thumb gently rubbed her clitoris. Again he felt her squirm in response and decided to stake his claim for a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night would have been the end of her if she was mortal but after a few hours down-time she gradually opened her eyes. Moving her head sideways to glance at Aro she sighed in relief as she saw that he too was in down time. Ever so gently she moved away but before she had a chance to leave the bed Aro said "Let us be courteous and allow the mortal to sleep" as his arms grabbed her hips and pulling her to his chest she felt his erection jabbing into her back.

She turned to look at Aro. His pupils were dilated and his voice became hoarse as he said "My lovely Isabella, I'm not finished with you yet". He then roughly pushed her onto the matrass so that she lay with her face downwards. He placed her hands on the bars at the head of the bed saying "hold tight my love". Once she grasped them he put his hands around her waist and tilted the bottom half of her body upward as he slowly pushed himself into her inch by inch savouring the tightness.

He watched with lustful eyes as her body accommodated him and slowly built up the rhythm. After a while he heard her pant under his skilful caresses and was enthralled by her tantalizing responses as she followed his rhythm. Having seen and felt her body's reaction Aro proceeded becoming more aggressive as he thrust into her closing his eyes as he relished not only the sensation but also her compliance.

Her body built itself to a frenzy until she screamed her release quickly followed by Aro who began to convulse as he finally felt the sweet pressure that had built up; explode. She felt fangs as they dug into the back of her neck, in junction with her spine. By now she knew that was Aro's signature in all his sexual games; he wanted a taste of her blood by his release. It was as if he was strategically marking her; first her neck followed by her left and right wrists, breasts and inner thighs. Now he bit her just above her spine drinking her blood in his frenzy. It weakened her and after the first few instances she gave up her fight; it was impossible he was much more powerful.

Aro gradually pulled out and rolled over tugging her body along with him. He then whispered in her ear "si dispone di un grande potenziale mia bella tentatrice e farò in modo che io faccio uso di ogni risorsa"**. Normally the Italian language would arouse her sexual appetite but hearing these words from Aro made her shiver.

He then kissed her forehead and grinned as his hand encompassed her breast "It seems you are quickly adjusting to our little arrangement; I knew there was more under that practical exterior". As I promised yesterday your father will be released. Before you go you must rejuvenate and what better way to do so than to take my blood". He offered his pulse and after inquisitively observing his eyes for any concealed snags she bit, drinking the refreshment offered her. She sucked and felt the power of the priceless elixir as it went down her throat into her stomach feeding the hollow ache she felt. After a minute or two she felt Aro's fingers thread into her hair and hold her head into position. A second later she felt the points that Aro had bit warm up; too late she realized the trap. She tried to pull back but Aro's hand held her forcefully in place and as the blood continued its passage he hissed "You will take my gift and be grateful".

The warm feeling began to increase and after a moment or two she felt as if she had been set on fire causing her to arch as Aro's blood took over the nerve endings of her body. It wasn't as bad as becoming a vampire but different; as if something was invading her body and unnaturally binding itself to her. Once Aro finally released her head she instantly pulled away. Licking his wrist he quickly healed the punctures that Bella's fangs had made then looking up towards her he heaved a contented and triumphant sigh as a smile leisurely spread across his lips.

Between the gasps of pain she croaked "What the hell was that?"

"My insurance of your devotion to me" he explained "you are now physically bonded with me; I may not be able to read your mind but I do have control over your body" he said as he drew her into his embrace. Spooning up against her back he placed his arm around Bella's waist holding her until the painful contractions subsided.

"Now my beautiful Isabella," he chuckled as he playfully patted her bottom "now that you have seen to my needs, it's time for you to see to the needs of our guest".

Bella gradually moved off the bed trying to regain her orientation. Sitting on the edge she pushed herself off the matrass still finding it difficult to recover from the spasms that had raked her body. She was disorientated and her only wish was to leave the room and Aro's treacherous presence as soon as possible. She moved her limbs but all grace had left her motions and she trembled on her feet slowly and unsteadily moving towards the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she realized that she was naked and she was forced back to the bed. Picking up her garment and slipping it over her head she left the room causing Aro to chuckle at her modesty. She fled to her room feeling that she had just lost her last shred of freedom.

Laying on her bed she gradually allowed her body to relax; once she regained total control over her body she took a hot bath scrubbing her body clean of his scent. Then looking at the clock she realized she had little time to ponder on what had happened; at the moment all she wanted was to see her father and make sure he left as soon as possible. There was only one catch, he had to get past Aro and the only way to do so would be if he fully accepted her story. Applying the sweetest perfume to cover the last traces of her sexual activities she left her room to meet her father.

Her mind and conscious were heavy taxed by her fear for her father and her betrayal to Caius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*"If he touches me, I will succumb. I know the power he wields over me and my traitorous body."― E.L. James

** "si dispone di un grande potenziale mia bella tentatrice e farò in modo che io faccio uso di ogni risorsa" means "you have great potential my beautiful temptress and I will ensure that I make use of every asset"


	18. Chapter 18

Note of the author for followers:

I notice some find it tragic for Bella but as her setting is between a group of beings that have survived for centuries by their cunning and ruthless actions it is virtually impossible to do otherwise. They have seen and done things that someone in a life time could never achieve; violence, ruthlessness and sex are things very normal to them.

Because I have no editor my only feedback is from you and I wish to ask, what is the most important thing; the end or the journey to the end?I would very much want to know what is going on in your minds. Either negative or positive then I know which way I should go with this story.

It is rated M for a reason I do not wish to insult anyone in my writing. I know; I shouldn't give a damn. However, as I said; having no editor I have no feedback and right now I would appreciate some in-bring.


	19. Chapter 19

_This story starts off five years after its prelude: 'Life is never what you expect it to be'. Bella is now Caius's mate and they are both very happily bonded. This is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so you have been warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters but has nothing to do with this story._ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18 – It's time to pay the piper***

**Goodbyes**

It was two in the afternoon and Bella was about to go to her father in a last attempt to convince him that she was not his daughter when Aro came around the corner. She felt very uncomfortable in his presence and wanted to keep her distance but knowing that may enrage him she kept a nonchalant attitude.

Looking at his hand she realized what he was holding and softly asked "The tickets?"

Yes, I have promised! If you would just give me a chance I would do anything for you my love" Aro said crimson eyes traveling her body and then returning to her face.

"At a price of course" she scoffed.

He shrugged his shoulder and a mischievous smile graced his lips as he said "What can I say in my defence? Both Sulpicia and Caius are gone; why should either of us stay alone. United we can form a strong front for the coven".

"Having witnessed Sulpicia's execution I agree that she is no longer among us. But Caius- he couldn't be, there is no body".

"No, maybe not but didn't Caius once tell you that you cannot find release with another as long as your mate exists?"

Realizing the truth in his words the fingers of panic grabbed a hold of Bella digging its claws deep around her heart forcing her to lean against a nearby wall for support.

As she did Aro moved closer putting both hands on the wall and thus trapping her between them as he seductively whispered "You see my love, that was the last proof and your beautiful body helped me unearth it."

He then gracefully stroked his hand over her cheek saying "Enough of this, I must give these tickets to Mr Swan"

Having said this Aro knocked on the door of her father's bedroom and Charlie shouted "Come on in; the door ain't locked" Aro flinched at Charlie's use of the English language and then plastered a forced smile on his lips as he opened the door.

Charlie had expected Bella but seeing Aro, his face turned sour. This did not vex Aro knowing that this man was the reason for his night of pleasure with Isabella and the assurance of more to come. Instead Aro gave him a friendly smile saying "Dear Mr Swan I have your ticket and wish to say goodbye. I do hope that you have recovered from your fright and in view of your inconvenience due to our misunderstanding you are of course welcome to stay or continue your trip to Rome if you like. As you must have realized we are not without means and so I have added a large sum to compensate both physical and mental difficulties you may have had because of my foolishness. After all, one only has to look at Isabella's eyes to know the truth".

"No I can't accept it" Charlie said knowing that this was Aro's attempt to bribe his silence.

"Of course you can; we wouldn't have it any other way" Bella said her impassive face endeavouring to disguise the fear she felt for her father's welfare.

Aro smiled and shook his head in agreement and continued "Perhaps you may wish to continue your journey through lovely Italy while you're here; after all you had just arrived when my sister detained you."

Charlie hastily said "No thank you, I'm not a traveller in the best of times but now I've had enough of Europe to last me for the rest of my life".

Aro lightly bowed his head as if respecting his decision and handed him the plane ticket. Once Charlie had put it in his pocket Aro extended his hand and although Charlie hesitated, he accepted it but before he knew it Aro ensnared it with his other hand.

"My god you're cold" Charlie said looking up at Aro but he was ignored, instead he saw that Aro had closed his eyes as if meditating. Nervously observing the scene Charlie tried to pull his hand back but Aro held him securely as he listened to his thoughts. Looking up at Bella he asked "What the hell is going on?"

"It is the Italian way of saying goodbye" Bella said, her eyes pleading with Charlie to accept the explanation.

Aro's expression was one of sheer amazement as he looked up. He then turned to capture Bella's desperate eyes and a minute later he let go of Charlie's hand saying "Goodbye Mr Swan I hope you have a pleasant trip". Then nodding his head Aro turned to depart the room; although trying to veil his anger both Bella and Charlie felt his radical mood change. Walking towards the doorway his eyes pierced Bella's and with a slight nod of his head that only she could perceive, he ordered her to follow.

Once outside and away from prying ears Aro hissed "Did you know that you have inherited your gift from you father?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked confused by his words "Please, I don't understand!"

"What I mean is that I cannot read his thoughts" Aro angrily complained.

"What ….how?" Bella began but as she spoke she saw the accusation in Aro's eyes. Seeing his blatant fury she tried to appease him saying "I promise….I didn't know; how could I?"

Aro began pacing the room, angered by the fact that he had not tried to read Charlie's mind earlier.

Bella herself was grateful that any possible doubts that Charlie had were invisible to Aro's prying gift although she did everything to avoid revealing it. Actually in the light of these new circumstances she wished she had told Charlie something to keep him pacified and safe.

Bella followed Aro's agitated movements with her eyes as she pleaded "Aro; I promise you that I have told him nothing. I was not aware of the fact that you would be unable to read his mind; as far as I knew telling him anything would have put him in danger".

Aro's mind was closed off to her claims, actively contemplating other possible security measures as he murmured to himself "I will have to monitor his movements for the first year; make sure he doesn't do anything out of the ordinary".

Then he stopped his pacing and abruptly turned to look at Bella. His eyes were dark red and vicious as he spat "In the meanwhile you are no longer allowed to be alone with him. Do you understand?"

Although this was inevitable it was also a disappointment. Bella however automatically accepted Aro's terms and nodded her head in agreement.

Continuing his fierce glare he uncompromisingly added "I swear Isabella that if he does anything suspicious because you have told him our secrets, it will not only mean his death and the death of those close to him. It will also mean that it will be at your hand and in front of the entire coven".

Bella looked horrified by the thought; and quickly responded by bowing her head in acceptance while saying "I understand"

Aro smiled "You are dismissed Isabella; I will have one of my guards hold watch at Mr Swan's door" Bella tried not to tremble and was able to keep her dignity intact as she walked away. She knew her father would never give up. How did she know it? Well, she was the same as her dad and if the roles were reversed she would do the same!

Charlie would hunt down Carlisle for the truth and with the watchful eyes of Volturi; Aro would quickly realize that she hadn't been able to convince her father as much as she had implied. That one crucial whisper about Sue had inadvertently given her away.

She realized that although Charlie had been saved Aro's inquisitive mind it was essential that she warn him the only problem being; how?

That evening just as Charlie was about to leave she came up to his door. The guard who had seen her come out of Aro's bedroom mockingly snickered "I'm sorry Queen Isabella but I have strict orders not to allow you to see Mr Swan."

"I understand but you're here so I will not be alone with him. After all I am not forbidden to see him; only to be alone with him. I have a problem you see, he had given me this locket" she said as she held up a small golden locket for his viewing. She then continued saying "I told him I would return it to him before he left and as you know I haven't seen him since so I couldn't give it back".

The guard suspiciously eyed the small ornament and said "give it to me; I will give it to him".

Bella knew he wouldn't and was about to leave when Aro softly came up behind her saying "What are you doing Isabella?"

She turned and repeated herself looking as honest as possible as she explained the problem.

Aro eyed the ornament and after investigating it he gave it back to Bella. He then nodded his head towards the guard approving Bella's request as he said "After this you will bring Mr Swan to the airport and make sure he uses the tickets."

The moment the door was opened; Charlie came out carrying his suitcases with an unfriendly expression on his face. As soon as he gazed at Bella Charlie instantly recognised the caution in her stance; after all she had lived with him for years and in those years he had learned to read her body-language.

"I came to wish you a good trip" Bella said as spontaneous as possible under the intolerable circumstances of Aro's presence.

"I thought you'd be taking me to the airport." Charlie bluntly said but was thankfully able to disguise his disappointment.

"The plans have changed..." she turned and motioned with her hand to the guard as she explained "John has offered to do the honours. However I could not let you leave without saying goodbye and giving you back the locket with your daughter's portrait". She said holding the object up for scrutiny and hoping he would accept it without a trace of surprise. She then opened his palm and slowly placed the small golden object in his hand. Once he had taken it she slipped her hand in his and thankfully her father did not even flinch when he felt the piece of paper pass into his hands.

She retracted her hand and regarded him as she softly said "I am sorry you did not find what you were looking for and I wish I could have helped you. I too have lost someone precious to me and have difficulty to endure the sadness that accompanies such a loss. I hope that you find happiness and peace in your life. Please don't think too badly of my family they were only guarding their treasures"

With this said she softly said "Goodbye Mr Swan" and bowed her head in friendship. Then she turned, leaving him alone with the guard as she forced herself to walk out the door without a sign of emotion, hoping that he would be able to do the same.

**Charlie leaves Greece**

Charlie was waiting to board his flight; his mind drifting back to all the things he had heard and seen in Greece. Although he had always hoped to see his daughter again; he never, in his wildest fantasy, expected to see her like that. She hadn't aged a day and those red eyes!

"What the hell is going on?" he murmured to himself and at the same moment someone bumped into his legs with the luggage carrier.

Charlie turned around and was about to unload his frustrations on the person behind him but seeing another female passenger he quickly corrected his facial expression as she apologised "I'm sorry Mr….?"

He answered "Swan, and don't worry about it, no harm done".

As he turned to look ahead she started to talk "Was this your first trip to Greece?"

Charlie looked turned around again and quickly said "Yes" and when he turned to face the line-up he absentmindedly added "It will also be my last"

"I take it that the trip was a disappointment?" she said. He wasn't sure if she was nosy or just trying to be amiable.

He now turned towards the blond scrutinizing her features as she waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name" he suspiciously said.

"You're right, how rude of me! My name is Maureen Koichopolos" she said offering him her hand.

He shook it giving her an inquisitive stare "You may have a Greek name but you also have an American accent; I take it you have come in search of your parents' heritage?"

"You got me there!" she cheerfully said "I have been visiting my parents' family and enjoying Greek culture".

"Well, I hope you liked your visit" he said half mumbling to himself.

Hearing someone clear their throat he turned around and realized the man behind 'check in' was impatiently motioning him to step forward. In his haste to get his boarding pass he swiftly forgot her presence. Especially when the man swiftly said "Oh Mr Swan; you seem to be in the wrong line. You have a first class ticket"

"Does that mean I can't check in here?"

"No, of course not, it only means you didn't have to stand in this long line but now that you're here; shall we check you in?"

Once he was finished checking in, Charlie made a bee-line for customs, determined to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He sat in the designated room in the departure hall, waiting to board when he noticed the same woman enter the room. It was only when she sat down in a row on the other end of the room that his suspicion of her diminished. It was however revived when he took his seat on the plane for as he looked up from his reading material he saw her take the chair next to his.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again!" she said while placing her hand-baggage in the compartment above.

Charlie just nodded his head to her in recognition but from that moment on, he started to become paranoid. He hadn't dared to look at the piece of paper Bells had given him and it felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. This promised to be a long trip!

He put in his stereo earphones and took out a book in hopes of discouraging any further conversation and after about 20 minutes the plane was finally taxiing down the runway. Looking out the window he watched the markers on the runway pass by until the plane stood still, waiting for its turn to take-off.

Once the plane left the ground Charlie heaved a profound sigh feeling a suffocating weight slowly lifting from his shoulders. He scrutinized the sky until the plane rose above the clouds and then closed his eyes to slip back into his thoughts. He had to find out what had happened to Bells and what was going on; but where to begin?

Once the plane had levelled out and the seatbelt lights went off he went to the restroom. He hadn't dared to even look at the piece of paper Bella had given him for fear of being watched.

As soon as he had locked the door he dug into his pocket and pulled out the note slowly unfolding it, curiosity trumping his fear.

_ Dear Mr Swan, _

_ It was most unfortunate that you were misinformed about your daughter's existence in Rome and that my fiancé had concluded that you had come for me. As you must have noticed my family and I wish to keep a low profile. _

_ I feel you're sorrow as if it were my own; our minds are silent and yet our voices cry injustice at our loss. Be sure; the truth is possible although difficult to find for it is hidden and guarded daily…..annually. I wish you luck and happiness for the future. _

_ Isabella Scoperto _

He read and reread the note. Knowing his daughter, it had to be a message of some kind and yet he couldn't for the life of him, comprehend what it was. Maybe he would have to do some brainstorming with Sue. She usually had a lot of ideas, sometimes some really weird ones; but considering the last half week, Charlie was afraid that he would have to look for answers in that direction.

Realizing that his action might be monitored; staying on the lavatory for too long would only make any spies suspicious. God, when had he become so paranoid? Well…..he nodded at his reflection as he contemplated that having spent the last few days in an old mansion with a bunch of really bizarre people would have a habit of doing that to someone.

Deciding that staring at this note or the baffled expression on his face would not bring him closer to solving the mystery. He then refolded the note and put it back in the small pocket of his jeans; just in case.

Once he was back in his seat he dug into his other pocket and found his cellular phone; quickly attaching the headset for privacy he found Sue's number, punched it in and waited. After a couple of seconds her familiar face was shown on the small screen but he had turned the phone so that only he could see and thankfully her concerned voice was not heard by anyone but him.

"Charlie, thank god! Where have you been? I heard you disappeared in Italy; Jacob called me saying he couldn't find you anywhere"

Trying to keep all emotion out of his voice he answered "I'm sorry Sue but I couldn't call you till now. As soon as I get back home I'll try to explain everything to you. I'll be arriving at Sea-Tac airport on Delta flight out of Paris, France".

"But what the hell happened? Did you find out anything?" Sue probed and then with a touch of frustration in her voice she added "I have been scared out of my wits!"

"I'm sorry honey but it will have to wait; anyway I'm on my way home". Having said that he gave her a stern look which silently told her that something was wrong "I will have to transfer to another plane in Paris; I just hope I don't have any problems finding my flight out to Seattle".

After a moment's silence he hastily added "I also called to ask if you can pick me up at Sea-Tac; I expect to arrive in about 15 hours. According to my ticket it will arrive at 12:30 in the afternoon; your time".

Sue was quick to understand that Charlie's wasn't able to speak freely so instead of raising further questions she swiftly answered "No problem, I'll be there"

Relieved that he had gotten a hold of Sue and seeing that not everything in his world had been turned upside down he fell into sleep. At first it soothed his agitated nerves but slowly he became restless as a dream began to take form.

_He relived Bella's burial and then saw her body levitate out of the grave. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them he looked into dark red eyes instead of the chocolate brown ones she had inherited from him. _

_She opened her mouth and quietly whispered "our minds are silent and yet our voices cry injustice at our loss. Be sure; the truth is possible although difficult to find for it is hidden and guarded daily"._

_He then saw Aro Scoperto give her his hand and encompass it with the other as he had done to Charlie only now he saw a room full of people with crimson eyes and Edward and Alice beside her; he also saw a repeat of the amazed reaction he had given him. _

_In his dream he asked; "what is going on?" _

_Bella whispered "silence" and brought her free index finger to her lips. _

With a shock he awoke with an attendant at his side. "I'm sorry if I woke you sir but you seemed to be having an unpleasant dream and because we are about to serve the meals I thought you wouldn't mind. Can you please raise your chair and pull out your table?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening the guard assigned to bring Charlie to the airport came to rapport that everything had gone as planned and the human had left the airport on a plane heading to Paris.

Soon after hearing this Aro came out of his office and heard Bella's footstep following him. She then she reached out to gently touch his shoulder and when he turned around she asked "Please Aro can you tell me if he is safely on his way to America?"

"Yes, my dear. I had him in first class to make sure he would have a good flight!"

"Thank you" she sighed the relief seeping into her voice. Aro leaned in to softly whisper "you need not thank me; after all you are my mate". His mouth came closer to her neck and he slowly nibbled on it gradually moving his tong up to her ear lobe.

Although her body had provided proof of Caius's demise; it was still torture to think of and she asked "Please Aro, would you give me some time to mourn?"

"I can't; I will not watch you wither like Marcus". Pulling her back towards his chest he whispered "It will always be difficult; you need to close things and go further" Then sweeping her hair from her neck he exposed it to his kisses.

Letting her go he said "You have made me very happy my dear! Your place will be beside me from now on! I know Caius was quite tolerant, that however will not be the case with me. I am a follower of the old traditions as Caius was. He however conformed; probably as a result of your bond. I now possess every inch of you and you are duty bound to pamper your mate; so come my love".

At hearing this Bella unconsciously tried to withdraw but Aro quickly corrected her by pulling her along. He could feel her rebellion surfacing and knew this would happen but hadn't realized it would transpire so quickly.

Then he swiftly turned his face towards Bella and she saw his eyes squint as he warned "You're fathers life; even the quality of it is, and will always be, dependent on your behaviour". Then squeezing her chin he added "Always remember that my dear".

Once they reached his room they were inadvertently engaged in a tug of war but before Bella realized what was happening Aro had pinned her to his bed saying "Please my love, don't force me to break your spirit by using my powers over you".

That night he let his demon surface and she brought hers to match. They fought for dominion but she couldn't match his strength and after hours of extreme lust she laid under his spent body.

In this downtime she allowed her spirit to fly bemoaning her loss. She had never experienced love as she had while at Caius's side and although her body gratefully relished Aro's lustful touch there was and would always be something missing in their play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*origin – The pied piper of Hamelin (a well-known story from the tales of the Brothers Grimm)

This is a legend concerning the departure or death of a great number of children from the town of Hamelin (Hameln), Lower Saxony, Germany, in the Middle Ages (26th of June 1284) was used by the Brothers Grimm to write this story in their book; The Tales from the Brothers Grimm.


End file.
